Team Rwby and the silver rose
by Silver the snow wolf
Summary: This story is about a 15 year old boy wolf Faunus named silver snow. Who had a not so easy life, as he has lost everything dearest to him at a young age due to his semblance. He finally for that he got away from it all, but that on his way to beacon, he meets a set of sisters. Will his life become better or will his memories and power kill him. (OC X HAREM) (bad grammar)
1. Chapter 1

**Reworded Chapter. I'm going to work on improving my work. And all my other chapters are going to worked on slowly as i have more projects and college work to do.**

Pov silver snow,

My name is Silver, Silver Snow. I'm 15 years old boy and around about 5'7 to 5'8 high. I'm a little pale then most kid around my age. My hair colour is Perfect White like clean snow but my style is a bit wild and unbrushed. My colour eyes are silver. The outfit I'm wearing is a grey shirt with a white hoodie over it and light blue jeans, I also wear a white cloak with it hood up to hide my weapons and my secret.

My weapon is a fold away scythe with a build in high power sniper rifle in it to and also can turn into a one handed katana. weapon itself is completely white silver with a few blue line on it. The name of my weapon is silver crescent. (The scythe is a white version of Ruby scythe.)

Today is to first day of Beacon academy a Grimm slayer school used to train young teen into hunter and huntress to combat to force of darkness. I was come to beacon on a aircraft transporting new students to the school it was quiet for the most part. The odd people talk to each other.

Normally I would shut out the voices of the people around me, but two people one blonde hair who looked around 17-18 years old and a young girl who looked around my year, she had dark red hair and was wearing a black dress with red part on it and weapons just like mine are speaking a bit louder that the others. "I'm so happy that you're coming to beacon with me." The blonde one said hug the young girl.

"Jeeu stop." The young dark haired said and blonde girl released her. The blonde hair was going on about how the young girl with special.

The young girl keep trying to play it out. The two kept it going for about a good minute or two until the young girl looked at me from the other side of the ship. She give me a smile and I just take my hand out from my cloak and pushed my hood up abit so she could see more of my face but kept it over my hair. I smile back to her and the blonde haired turned around to who the young girl was looking at me. Went her turned to me, I quickly put my hood back to normal to avoid being looked at, but blondey didn't like what I just did and storm over to me piss. "Hi you?" She said angrily and grabbed the front of my cloak. "Who do you think you are. My Sister smiled at you and you pull your hood down to ignore her?" 'So the two are sister.' I started think but that was stopped with the younger girl grad the arm of her sister was using to hold my cloak.

"Yang he didn't anything wrong. He did smile to me and then went back to what he was doing." She said trying to get her sister to calm down. Yang let me go and clam down once her sister said that.

"but Ruby?" Yang said only of Ruby to cross her arms. "Fine. I'm sorry." Yang apology.

"It cool. You was just looking out for your sister." I said push my hood up a bit shows my face but keeping my hair hidden. "How about we start over? I'm Silver, Silver Snow. I'm a first year at beacon and also I'm 15 years old." I said holding my hand.

Ruby was take my hand a shake it. "I'm Ruby, Ruby rose, I'm also 15 and this is my sister Yang Xaio long." She introduced herself and her sister.

"Well it good to meet you two. And sorry for looking around with you looked at me Yang. I just don't like being looked at." I said

"I can understand that." Yang said putting her arm around my neck and Ruby, pulling to two of us to close. 'Sunflower.' I could smell her.

Small time skip.

Me, Ruby and Yang all got to beacon academy safety and started to leave to aircraft. I find out at Ruby and Yang both live in Patch which is where I was born and raised for the first 6 years of my life. "Oh so you was in patch as a kid?" Ruby ask and I nodded.

"Yea from the day I was born up to the age of 6." I smiled remembering the littlest bit I could think of. "Lived with a small family but I wasn't relate to them by blood I was adopted." I held a sad look on my face and both girls looked at me with stock.

Ruby was thinking on what to saybut yang was the first to speak up. "If it's not too much trouble can I ask what happened to your birth parents?" She asking and I nodded to her.

"not much to say. My birth mother died giving birth to me and my birth father. No known him only my birth mother and never said who he was." I looked at two girls. "But I have my uncle and two aunt to rely on and also my new mum and dad. Who actually work have at beacon." Ruby and yang was surprised about this.

"so you live here at beacon?" Ruby ask I shook my head.

"no I lived with one of my aunt from the age of 6 to the age 8 and then moved in with my other aunt of 8 to 15. I with trained to be a hunter at a young age. I has been trained by both of them. One of my aunt who I lived with from the age 6 to 8, trained me in the art of wildlife survival and how track Grimm for miles away and also how to life off the land and lastly how to use a katana." I said got both yang and Ruby interested in what I got to said next. "I lived with her in patch wildlife for most of it. 'One should all way be weary of one surroundings at all times.' That was her main lesson. Her was hard on me at time but deep down inside I know she a had my best interest at heart."

Ruby spoke. "You most of had a hard time with it?"

"No I find it fun. I don't like being too comfy all the time. I was raised to fight Grimm and the wilderness feel natural to me." I look to sky as I said that.

"so what did your other aunt and this uncle who trained you to do?" Yang wanted to hear more on my story.

"ok. I was just getting there, after I trained with my aunt In patch. I unlocked my semblance which I'm not going to tell you two what it is." Yang pouted and Ruby just nodded, understand we only just met. "My uncle told me that I needed training lean how to use it right. So I was sent to my aunt who lives in atlas. Her semblance is a bit similar to mine. So I spent about 4 years training with her and 3 years training with my uncle who I only got to see about every half a year. See my aunt family is part of a big company so I had to learn about the upper class, so I learned how to used my semblance with her and got extra experience out of it." I started to remember time.

"Ok we heard about both your aunts. Now you this uncle?" Yang put her aim around me and pulled me in to a headlock.

"ok, ok I will tell you." Her let me go. "I can tell you about my uncle if you like?" Both of them nodded. "He not the best uncle in the world he like to drink a lot, but he looked out of me and also me trained in the way of wielding scythe and dual wielding blades. it only took a few months to find out which weapons I with good with." I take silver crescent in scythe mode and swallow it around my hands and slammed to blade part in to the ground. "My main weapon silver crescent." Yang took one look at my weapons gave a thumbs up to it. Ruby on the other hand was jumping up and down like a biowolf on coffee or drugs, maybe coffeedrugs?

"It look so cool. It has a 70mm high power rifle build into it. Bullet capacity 10 which in each magazine. And the blade itself is razor sharp and it look like it can cut though a Grimm easy." Ruby started go weapons nead which I find cute.

"it has no bullet in it. it fire aura bullet and the blade can never get dull because the metal I used was infused with my aura and blood, so if someone try to use my scythe again me it can't cut me, so only I can use it. Unless I infusion someone else aura no one use it." Ruby gave the biggest smile she could make. At the time me and Ruby was talked about my weapons yang disappear leave me and Ruby alone. I looked around to find yang has gone. "Ok I think your sister just leaved?" I laughed.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted only to fall over someone bags.

"Ruby you ok?" I came over to her and got down to her level to see thing she ok, She said she was then someone came over shouting that the two of us.

"what are you doing?" Beautiful girl who had white hair some to me and wearing all most white clothing and armedwith a dust rapier on her belt. She also had the schnee family emblem right Side of her belt.

ruby try to speak no word came to her, so I step up. "I'm sorry for my friend here. We was preoccupied with in what we was doing. We didn't know your things was placed there." I bow as I apologise. She was taken back about is.

"may I have your names?" She asked.

"I'm silver snow and this my friend Ruby rose. As you can tell we only 15, so if you are willing to forgive us. I would appreciate it. Miss schnee."

"so you know who I'm?" She asked me only of me to shake my head.

"no I don't you, but I do know of the schnee family and the emblem you are wearing is the schnee family crest. I used to live in atlas of a time and have seen at emblem in a few places in the city." I finished and miss schnee nodded to it.

"Well I am name Weiss schnee, highness to the schnee dust company." She said with pride.

Me and Weiss both nodded to each other as a sign of respect, Ruby with confused about who Weiss was. "Ruby you look confused?" I asked checking up On my friend. She nodded. "To put shortly miss schnee is of the up class of atlas like my aunt. Her family run a big company call schnee dusts one of the biggest dust provides in the world. I should known I done the odd security jobs of them." I said both girls looked at me. "What?"

"You worked of my family company?" Weiss asked and Ruby also asked "what type work was is?"

"yeah at the age of 13 I was a sighed to the bodyguard of one of it members and no I'm not give they name. I like to keep the people's who hires and past client. Private of my everyday life. All i can say is I done a number of jobs for the schnees in the past." I said and weis walk up in front of me.

"you was tasked with guard a girl right?"

"sorry but only me, my Target and client know and I'm not speaking. even if you are the highness of the family." I turned me head of her.

Weiss sighed. "I was only asked because you look familiar to me." She started to recall.

"you may have look me from time to time." I said then Weiss click her finger.

"Frost." She used a name I used to hide my real name. "you used to work of my sister. I remember you used to train under her of about 4 year. and if I'm correct we spared once?" Weiss recalled the past.

"I do not work for her, I only did the odd job for her to help out. And yes Her help training me of a time but only to repay a favour to my aunt. Now can we please leave it at that." I said a little mad." I don't like people digging in to my past much."

weiss nodded to that. "Ok we will end it here. I only wish to check." Her wave to us bye and walked away.

now it was me and Ruby alone again. "Come on Ruby let go." I set out with Ruby by my side as we when to beacon main hall.

'beacon main hall.

me, Ruby and a guy name jaune arc form what I seen of him he has no combat experience or basic training not all and what ever more funny is his aura isn't even unlocked, but what got me was his semblance is that there nothing show that he even got one. We All got to the hall just in time. We walked in and looked around seen all type of students humans and Faunus. Then we seen yang wave to us. "Ruby, silver I saved you two a space!" She shouted.

me and Ruby to jaune and said bye to him. Two of us got to yang. "So This is where you ran out to?" I said smile to yang who just shrugged her shoulders.

"well my friends showed up and you and Ruby was talking about weapons, so I thought it would be ok if I leave her with you. Her need to get out of her shell a bit." Yang said making Ruby mad.

"Yeah and thank to you we nearly ended up getting shouted by some White haired girl, lucky silver know her family." Ruby said only of yang to look at me.

"I used to do job for her older sister." I said then she turned back to Ruby.

"So the pair of you had no trouble then?" Yang asked but before me or Ruby could say everything someone came up to us.

" excuse me Mr snow?" We turned around to see who the voice can from. it was Weiss.

"oh miss schnee, what can we do for you?" I asked politely.

"you said you used to do jobs of my family yes?" She asked and I nodded. "Well I wish to hire you." Yang and Ruby both gave a shocked look. "I know it a little out of the blue, but I think it would be nice to work with a my sister student and after hearing you did jobs of the schnee family. I was hoping you would form a concert with me." Weiss asked me, but I only shuck my head.

"Sorry but I can't from a concert with you. I did those contracts to help your sister out and that is. So sorry." I said pulling my hood down over my eyes.

" it's quite alright. I known it was a long shot to ask you. Sorry for disturbing you." And Weiss leaved with a sad face. That the headmaster Professor Ozpin and the headmistress glynda goodwitch got on to and Ozpin gave a speech.

short time skip.

Professor Ozpin had gave he speech to welcome to students but it feel like he empty in what he said, Miss goodwitch take over after Ozpin spoke and told all the new students to head to ballroom and get some rest Because other test was early tomorrow morning.

Ruby and Yang what to head straight to the ballroom to find a good place to sleep and find the locker room. "Come on let go." Yang said excitedly and running off.

"we coming sis." Ruby said walking over to ballroom. We all to set off to ballroom but I stop near the doors to ballroom because I could see miss goodwitch and Ozpin stand there making sure the students got in and settled in quickly. Both yang and Ruby also stop after I did and looked in the direction I was looking in. The two could see professor Ozpin walking over to us.

"Good evening to you miss Xiao long, miss rose and to you. Silver." He said.

"hi dad." I said getting both girls look at me with a shocking look. "What?"

"professor Ozpin is your dad?" Ruby asked.

Ozpin take a bit of his coffee. "That quite right." He confirmed it and continued "i bet my son has told a little bit his past about his birth parent?" Yang and Ruby nodded.

"He told us a bit of about his past but not all it and we leave it there." Ruby said and Ozpin nodded understand that I dislike talking about my past.

"I understand. By the way silver how you talk to glynda yet?" Ozpin asked me.

"no. I planned to going straight to your office once I got off ship but I ended up with both yang and Ruby." I said and Ozpin laughed.

"you could have just send a message to us on your scroll." He chucked. "Well I will tell your mother that your ok." As he said that glynda walked over to us.

"good evening everyone." She said getting a hi and hello form us. "Mr snow It good to see you made it here safely." She said with a professional teacher persona.

Ruby was the first to put two and two together. "Miss Goodwitch is your mum?" She said making me chuckle.

"yes Ruby, she my mother and one of the best people you can talk to if needed. I always talk with her if I have a problem." I said highlighting one of my mother good point.

"Just like what Mr snow said if you ever have a problem with school or something's is troubling you can always come to me with it." Glynda said and walked back to the school.

"Miss rose, may I have a minute of your time, I need to discuss something with you in private please?" Ozpin asked Ruby, she looked at me and yang.

"We will find a space and save a spot. Come on whitey." Yang grad me right arm drag me into the ballroom.

8 minutes later.

I had changed in to a set of sleep wear which was a grey tank top and black shorts but I kept my cloak on. I was going to sleep away of the other students and sleep on my own, but Yang told me to sleep next to her and Ruby of tonight. Yang was wearing a Orange tank and pair of black shorts. "dude your still wearing that cloak?" Yang asked sitting down on her bedroll. I looked away of her and her put on a sad smile. "Your shy around new people right?" She said getting me to look her straight into the eyes. I nodded, pulling my hood over my face to hide my embarrassed look. Yang giggle at this. "on the surface you have the look like a hard person to talk, but underneath that you can be sly but honest and caring to your friends like what you did of Ruby. I find it kind of cute ." She gave me a friendly smile. I don't know what to say to that.

"Yang?" I said her name and got her attention. "How are you and Ruby like around Faunus?" I asked her and she to think.

"I got nothing against them and I know Ruby didn't even. As I see it they humans just like the rest of us." Yang said was serious expression. Before we know what happened I jump up to yang and gave her a hug. "what's with all this all of a sudden?" Yang said as I pulled her in closer.

"Please pull my hood down." I told yang and she pulled it down revealing a set of silver white wolf ear. Yang was surprised with what she was seeing. "My secret self. Only the people I trust known for its." I said pulled my self out yang.

before yang could speak Ruby showed up wearing her sleeping gear and take one look at me and then began to going into little girl mode who just seen the most cutest thing in the world. "Silver has cute ears!" She launched herself at me, hugging and petting my ears. It feel really good.

"~ unnnn Ruby stop. I can't take it." I try to cried out, but Ruby kept petting my ears. Yang could only watch and trying to hold back her laughter. I looked too yang for help and when I did, I gave one thing she could not resist. The puppy dog eyes. "~ Yang please help me." I asked and yang blushed red seeing puppy dog eyes and fell under it charm.

"Come on Ruby, I think he had enough?" Yang pulled Ruby away from me kicking and shouting that she wanted to keep hugging me. yang only manage it hold ruby back of a minute before ruby bite yang hand and thrown herself at me, using her semblance to speed herself up. only a few inch form me, ruby reach arms out to try and wrap them around my neck. but my body disappear to a white dust cloud and ruby hitting to bedroll I was on. She got up rubbing her nose and looked around to see when I disappear too.

ruby look back to her sister only to find I was hiding behind yang poking my head out of yang back. "What just happened?" Ruby asked.

Yang only turned head to me to answer. "I think that maybe you're semblance right?" I nodded.

"one part of it. I well tell you more only if Ruby stop trying to pet my ear." I tried to make a deal with the older sister.

yang changed to way she was sitting and sat cross-legged and patted her the space she made in between her legs. "Sit here." She told me. I move slowly keeping a eye on Ruby and made my way to yang's laps. I stopped midway to turn to yang to see if she was still ok with me sitting on her lap. "It ok. I'm not going to anything to you." I slowly sat down in between yang legs. Once I sat down yang pulled me in by placing her arms around me, with my back again her 'assets' and my head just over her chain. I looked up to her and she had a sister looking smile on. "You comfy? She asked and I blushed with she said it.

"I only sat like this with my aunts a few times when I had trouble sleeping." I said pulling my legs on closer bring them into yang. Yang slowly started pet my head.

Ruby at the time recovered from her hit and looked to me and yang. "Yang no fair." She complained. Yang stuck her tongue out as a reply.

After a minute of the sister argument, I started to tell the two about my semblance. "Well to start for with I have not got one semblance but four in one." I said and both sisters was shocked in what they just heard. "I only going to be telling you about the one you just seen. I call it ice form. It let me make anything I want. Like weapons, clones of myself or others people and just like you seen transfer my body to a different place or transform as part of my into different thing." I heard out one of my hand out in a fist which had turned light blue colour and ice started to form around it, as soon as my hand with completely covered in ice, I quickly open my hand into a ice claw. The ice self come up to about half way up my arm, sharp ice spikes form like hairs of a werewolf arms and my finger tips had razor sharp nails which could rip through a people's arua with ease. "It one I love to use a lot. Also using its semblance make my body colder then a normal person." My breath came out in little clouds air showing effort of my one for my semblance. After showing Ruby and yang my ice form, yang pulled me in closer because of my body feeling colder and she tried to warm me up with her own body heat. Ruby on the other hand eyes has widened at my hand.

"so cool." She reach out and touch my ice claw but then she away quickly pulled her hand away of mine and scream "It burns!" She held her hand close to her body trying to take the pain.

yang and my self rushed over to Ruby. "Ruby, are you ok?" Yang was panicking and was trying to see Ruby hand to see what up. Ruby's hand was bright red with little piece of ice on it and the ice was slowly growing spreading across her hand. "What happened?" Yang asked me panicking about it.

"It looks like Ruby been influenced by my ice form." Both Ruby and yang looked at me was a confused look. "I can cure it." Yang smile to this but Ruby knew that was a catch. "But I need you two to trust me?" I asked and the pair nodded. "Yang, before I do this. I need you to keep a cool head please? What I'm about to do is to safe Ruby ok?"

Yang looked at me was a smile. "Ok but only to safe my sister." I nodded to yang that turned back to Ruby and smiled.

"Ruby what I'm going to have to have you take off your vest please?" I said and the sisters jumped back in surprise. But I took my cloak off and put it around Ruby coverings her up. And revealing my last secret. My Faunuas wolf tail. "I'm only asking. And before you shout pervert. I'm going to do the same ok?" I took off Gary vest top and pass it to yang. Ruby blushed as she hide under my cloak to take her vest. We was lucky she was wearing a sports bra over her vest.

"ok I'm done." Ruby bushes even harder than before when she look to me. I came over to Ruby and kneel down in front of her, wrapping my arms Ruby and pulled her in.

"It will be over in a minutes. Tell me if it hurts ok?" She nodded and wrapped her arms around my lower body. I released my arua and surrounded myself and Ruby in it. With I did this Ruby's arua also triggered at the same time and mix it self with in mine. creating a white and red arua field. After a minute or so yang looked to see the ice on Ruby's hand disappear. I let Ruby go, quickly I grabbed her vest and passed it to her. "Put it on before someone see you." I bushes looking away form Ruby as she put it back on using her speed semblance.

"ok I'm done." She took off my cloak and tried to pass it back to me. "thank you for letting me use this and for healing my hand." She smiled. Looking at Ruby face I could tell she was feeling the cold after effects of my ice form curse. I took my cloak but didn't put it on, I placed it back around Ruby.

"use it for to night. Your body may have been fix form my ice form curse, but you may feel the cold more, as your arua recovery." I said hooking up my cloak front. Yang at the time with smiling.

"ok, you two enough of that." She hold up my vest to me. "Put this back on." I took my vest back and started to put back on, I turned my back to the girls showing the pair my back, three large claws scars going from my right shoulder all the way down to my lower back. "Oh my gods." Yang touched my scars causing me to fall to the floor holding my arm.

"Silver?" Both sisters said.

"I'm ok just no one has seen or touched my scars other than my family." I turned my head putting one a sad smile. Ruby and yang both hugged me.

yang pulled away first. "Come on let get some sleep." She Said laying down on my bedroll.

"yang your in my bedroll?"

"well yeah, your sleeping in the middle. Which is my bedroll." Yang said.

"so silver sleep in the middle?" Ruby pushed herself away form me and put a finger on cheek. Then she just hugged me again. "That means that I get to hug you all night." Ruby innocently smile graging me to yang bedroll and we laying down and Ruby ended up using my arm right as a pillow and With in seconds She fell asleep.

"it like she used up the last of her energy." As I said that yang pulled herself to me and layed her head on my left shoulder wells hugging my arm.

"look like my sister has taken a liking to you?" She teased.

"I don't think so. I think it's because Am the same age as her." I looked down to a sleeping Ruby and smiled.

well I guess it true." Yang looked up to me. "My only request is to give her a chance. She need friends to relying on. Other than me, she all alone." She looked over to her sister.

"she not alone." Yang looked back to in a little shock. "Ruby well never be lonely. I'm her friends and hell I could ask my dad to partner up Ruby and my self." I chuckled and even yang chuckle.

"hi. What about me. am I not good enough for you?" Yang teased pulling my arm more.

"Well if I had to choose. I would prefer a girl who could keep up with me." I grind. "Or maybe someone I could sleep next." Yang got up and leaned over me.

"oh yeah?" She grinned "maybe i could provide both?"

"or maybe you could you could be my new sister." I cheekily smiled

"new sister? Enn~" yang closed her eyes of a few seconds thinking about it. "Ok, i well become your sister. But only if you promise to open up to rubies and me?" Yang as she lay back down next to me.

"ok I will, but just let me do so at my own pace."

"I'm not going to force you. Come let get some sleep." Yang said starting to fell asleep. With in minutes yang fell into a endless sleep.

Few minutes passed and the ballroom was quiet only the sound of people sleeping could be heard. I looked straight up to the celing. 'I think I may need to ask dad if I could partner up with the two of them?' Thinking about what a partnership would be like. I heard a sound of pages being moved which broke the sleeping silence.

i got my head up to look around to see all most everyone was sleeping, but my eyes fell upon a young woman age around 17, long black black hair and bow on top. She was wearing a black yukata. Her eyes was a Amber colour. She was reading a book next to candle light. I used form to turn to dust and released my self form the sisters grip and re-from a little way form them. I looked over to the sleeping sisters to Ruby moving in her sleep like she trying to find something and yang was doing the same. 'What I'm going to do with you two.' I used my semblance the form a clone of my self to took my place. Both girls hugged the clone as if it was me. 'Ok that done.' I walk over to the black haired girl and on the way to her I used my ice form to make a white hoodie of my self to hide my ears And as of my tail I hide it underneath the back of my ice hoodie.

"hello miss?" I asked the young woman and she looked up to me.

"yes, what can I do for you?" She said was a polite tone.

"I heard page flicking and seen you reading. I was wondering what book your reading."

"oh. The call midnight souls. It a about a person was two souls and each one trying to take control for his body." She smile talking about the book.

I took a good quick look at the black hair girl and I could swear I seen her bow twitch and that a sent came to my nose. "tuna and cat." I said sniffing up into the air. The bookworm girl got a sudden shock look.

"you can smell that?" She asked and all I could do was bushes. Then she started to think.

"if your wondering if I'm a Faunuas?" I asked and she nodded her head. I deformed my hoodie and revealed my ears and tail. "Silver snow. I'm a silvery tail wolf Faunuas and the Son of Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch."

"I'm Blake belladonna." She reached of her bow and untied it. Showing a pair of cat ears. "And I'm cat Faunuas." She said tiding her bow back hiding her cat ears. "So your the headmaster and headmistress son?"

"well adopted more like." Blake was shocked with this. "Long story short my birth mother died giving birth to me and no one know my father." I gave small sad smile.

"I'm sorry."

"no it cool, I maybe birth a Faunuas but I was raised as a human. mum and dad usual forget I'm even a Faunuas most of the time. Even my auntie schnee treat me like human." I only realised what I said after saying it. Look at Blake who face was shocked after hearing the name schnee.

"your a schnee?" She asked.

"no my brith mother was best friends with my auntie and so when my mother died, my auntie schnee and my other aunt and uncle raised me as Ozpin and glynda was busy run this school And they allowed me to attend school because I wish to be a hunter."I said and Blake smile.

"It good to see you have family." Blake said putting her book down. "You better get to bed." I walk back to yang and Ruby only to turn black and smiled.

"I will keep your secrets if you keep mine." I don't let Blake reply to what I said as I walked out and used my semblance to return to my sleeping spot. And fell into a deep sleep.

'I feel like I could get use to this.' Feel the warmth for both girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Pov silver snow

my eyes started to opening slowly. I tried to get up but something's was weighing down on me, look to see what weighing me down.

yellow and black-reded hair. 'What did I do yesterday?' I remember everything what happened. 'Oh yeah. I guess the two of them most of being tired.' I'd looked over to my scroll which I set just to the side of yang head to see the time 6:36 am.

"yang. Ruby it time to get up." I said getting movement of both sleepy girls.

"rrruuuu." Yang growled as she got up.

Ruby on the other hand refused to let me go as the pair of us got up "Silver to snuggly to let go." She mumbled.

"come on you two we need to get ready of the test." I managed to get up but Ruby was still holding on to my right arm. "'Sigh' Ruby if your keep on sleeping. I'm not going to let you pet my ears ever again." Ruby eyes shot open and released my arm a little but held on to keep herself standing.

yang was set in boosting up mode and was having a bit of trouble staying a wake. "Ruby I need a good morning kiss from you." Yang was halfway between a sleep and semi a wake, she held out her arms to try and hug me which her success did but before she could kiss me. Ruby cover yang mouth then miss Goldilocks opened her eyes to which was only a few inches away form mine.

"morning, I take it you sleep well?" I smile which only made yang blush hard.

yang panicked a little and back up. "Sorry, I'm usually more awake then this." I chuckled.

"Yang is cool. I know you half a sleep. And thank you Ruby of the save. It was that or your sister ended up take my first kiss." I said which made yang bushes even harder. And Ruby even bushed.

"sorry." was all yang could say.

"yang. You was close then, you could have kiss someone younger than you." Ruby said telling her sister off.

After Ruby was doing talking with yang. The time was 6:49. Ruby looked at my scroll then to her own. "Hi silver. how come we are up so early?" Ruby asked. " The test didn't start until 9:30am."

"we needed to get ready. Like changing that should take a about 15 to 20 minutes. Then breakfast which should be getting cooked around 7 am. Then we got a bit of time before the test so I planned on giving our weapons a quick maintenance check." I said and both Ruby and yang was shocked with this.

"how did you think of that on the spot?" Yang asked.

"welcome to my everyday wake up plan." I smiled and walked over to the main door. 'Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?" I started to think only for a Ruby to jump in front of me.

"you forgot to put this back on." She passed back my cloak and when I took it back she gave me a cheeky smile. I put my cloak back on but left the hood down.

"Thanks Ruby." I smiled and placed a my right on Ruby's hair, pushing the front of her hair up little. Yang and Ruby was shocked in what I did next. I kissed Ruby on a forehead. After then I smiled but Ruby was bushing.

"S- s- Silver why did You do that?" Ruby asked trying her best not to slap me.

"well as a thank you." I looked away.

"dam. you two most be the most socially awkward people in this school." Yang said, making me and Ruby chuckle.

'Break

all three of us, started to heading to the lunch hall is was all most empty only a few people was in. we was all wearing are normal clothes the only thing what was different is that I didn't have my cloak on.

"how come your not wearing your cloak?" ruby asked

"Well I can just put up my hoodie hood, if needed and I can just form it when need." I said as a white dust cloud start to form around me making a cocoon around me then the dust cloud faded away and I had my cloak was back on. "happy?"

Both girls was shocked in what then just seeing. "how?" both yang and ruby said.

"I control ice remember. my cloak infused with ice dust so I can deform and re form it at will, also most of my clothes are also infused with ice dust, so getting change is easy and quick." I said as yang laughed.

"haha. so if you sleep next to a girl and had to leave quick you could use your ice form?" she asked and I nodded. "man, talk about a quick get away."

"Well I only did that once." I said. yang and ruby looked at me with a confused look.

"you sleep with someone?" yang asked as ruby was confused in what it mean.

It took me a few seconds to think of what yang said and I bushed red. "no no I stay over at my uncle friend house for a time as he had to go on mission. and his friend had 2 girls living with him. we got long so they let me sleep in the same room as them when I had a nightmare. but they never told they dad that I was sleep in they room at the time so I had to use my ice form to move form there room to my room." I said as yang with soon just clam down after I explained.

"ok that make me feel I bester. so who was this people you stay with?"

"oh hei Xiong or people just call him Junior. he run a club here in vale." I said and yang froze up. "the two girls who live with him are Melanie and miltia. the two are twins. the last time seen the three of them was about 6 days ago." yang just gasp. "now that I think about it. the last I seen them the club was fucking crashed. uncle hei and both twins was beaten up bad. all then said was a blonde hair girl came in look of informant about someone and with hei said he know nothing she fucked punched he in face and when attack the twins. all I have to say to this attack is who ever did this they die when I find them" then yang just hit her head off the table we was sit at.

"The club wouldn't be club nine tails would it?" yang asked not look up.

"yeah." I said a little surprised when I heard this and then I hit me. "you attack them?"

"well attack a little strong."

"you put the club off of business of the pass 5 days. they only just re opened. 200000 lien it cost to repair that place, your luck I like you or I would had tell dad what you did." I sighed let yang off the hock. "I even pay for damage out of my own money."

"you payed for the damages?" Yang asked.

"yeah. All of it." Little pissed I just sigh. "just promise me, you pay me back with a favour and you can't go back on." Yang started thinking about it. "or you could pay me the money."

"no I think the favour or two well works." yang said as she lidded her out the table

"what your just letting yang off let that?" Ruby say wells she crossed her arms.

me and yang just looked at Ruby then to each other then back to Ruby. "Well I asked yang a favour last night and I cant just sell out my new sister, can I?" Ruby was confused with this..

"When did yang become your sister?" Ruby asked looking at me and yang.

yang smiled and said. "Well he did sleep next to us. Also I taking a liking to him an he asked. So I couldn't say no to him after he saved you, Rubies. And also after hearing about his past and telling us he's a Faunuas, after only meeting us on the first day that probably took a lot of courage to do." I blushed

"so does this mean you're my brother then?" Ruby said and I nodded her reaction was to hug me. "Yeah!"

"maybe we should change your last name form snow to rose and say your Ruby twin brother?" Yang joked but me and Ruby just looked at each other.

"well we do have silver eyes." I said and then Ruby spoke.

"and we are the same age." She said and yang jaw just dropped.

i putted out my scroll to check the time. '7:30 am' "we got two hours before the test." I said only of my scroll to start ringing.

"Hello?" I answered

"hi kid. It me." a middle aged men with brown wild like hair and red eyes was on my scroll screen.

"Uncle Qrow." I said and both Ruby and yang looked to me as I said his name. "How are thing?"

"good. I called to asked a quick favour? You see my two nieces are going to at beacon and one of them this about your age. so if is not to much trouble could you look out for her please?" Qrow asked. He rarely asked for a favour.

"names?"

"The older one called yang -" before Qrow finished I cut he out.

"yang Xiao long and Ruby rose by any chance?"

"how do you know that?" Qrow asked and I turned my scroll to face the two girls. "Ruby and yang?"

both girls was surprised with this. Ruby was the first to speak. "Hi Uncle Qrow did. You miss me?" All happy to see her uncle.

"no." He smile. "Hi firecracker."

yang smiled "hi uncle." Yang said to her uncle. Then looked to me. "Silver what do you known our uncle?"

"he the one trained me and looked after me. He the drunken uncle I was talking about." I said and yang and Ruby laughed for not putting two and two together.

10min later all four of us was talking about what happened in the last 24 hours.

"okay I'll see you guys later. And silver I'm trusting you with Ruby and yang ok. And you two try to keep out of trouble." Qrow finished and ended the call.

"can't believe that you knew our uncle Qrow." Ruby said smile and hugging me.

"I know, he only talked about you two once and that was when he took me back to patch to see my birth mother graves." I said looking down.

"you don't have to say everything. Just so you know you have sisters now who going to help you. ok." Yang said with a big smile.

"thanks yang." I stood up. "come on let get to locker room and get ready of the test. I well even do a quick maintenance check for the two of you." I said. Both girls looked at each other then ran after me.' Beacon locker room.

the three of us was all in locker room 12 which was used for mostly first years and some second years. Yang was sat down on one of the bench reading same on her scroll. Wells me and Ruby was working on our weapons. Ruby asked if I could do same improvements to crescent rose seeing as both my silver crescent and Ruby crescent rose are nearly the same in design. When I need if uncle Qrow had helped her the design of her weapon like he did with mine she said yes. The only difference between mine and Ruby weapons was mine had a katana built into it.

"Ruby could you pass my bag out of me locker please? The code 3643." I asked and Ruby used her semblance to quickly grab my bag. It only took her a few seconds. "thank you." I took my beg and took out a new set of motors and a few other parts and started working on crescent rose. I was working on it trigger and firing control. "Ruby the trigger you was using was it heavy trigger right". I asked and Ruby nodded. "Ok let look." I looked back in my bag and find what I needed did and begin to get back to work. After a few minutes I was finished. "Ok. I replaced a few motor so it well respond and build it self faster and all so replaced your heavy trigger with a custom hair trigger so you should be able to fire quicker if needed." Ruby was surprised in how I got done with her weapon. She tried it out and was impressed with it.

"Thank you." She hugged me.

"if you need upgrade of crescent rose just asked, me weapon similar to yours so parts well be easy to make." I said petting Ruby head. I to yang who was still reading. "Yang. if you want I could take a look at your weapons?" I asked, she looked at me and started to think.

"you know what, you can. Just give me a minute." She walked over to her locker and got her weapon ember celica. "Have you are." She pass both of them to me.

"ok let have a look at you." I started to disassemble the shot gun gauntlets you see the inner workings of them. After about 10 minutes of looking on have it works. I got bag to take out some metal and began to work my magic. After 20 minutes I finally finished working ember celica. "Done. Yang your going to like the modifications i done for you." I passed them back to yang who put the gauntlets on it look like the gauntlets was to big for her to use, with in a few seconds of putting them on ember celica changed it sides to fit on to yang heads.

"wow." She opened and closed her head to get a feel for the new upgrade. "It feels better than before." As she got in to her fighting style. She looked at the new weapons she had then looked at me.

"Ruby said you fight by punching your enemies, so I started to think about if I could readjust them, so your gauntlets should fit better and so I added a self reload mod it it so you don't need to reload all the time. You can shot off 36 shells then you need to reload." As I explain to ends of the mod to yang as she was looking at the shell holder and see it was bigger.

"holy shit. Wolf you work fast." Yang said. "Maybe should have you work on my babys even more?" Yang joke.

i smiled then look at the clock 8:10 am. "Ok we got 50 minutes until test." I said thinking if I was forgetting anything. 'Ruby and yang are have being checked and upgrade. Me weapon has be checked, I talked to Qrow, seen Dad and mum yesterday. I chatted with both my aunties just before I got on the airship.' I was still think when I felt like I was be watched. I looked to yang and Ruby to was talking about the new upgrades of they weapons. I looked around the area of the locker we was in I could see the the odd persons in places check weapons and garbling gear. But no one was watching us. ' who watching us?' I continue scanning the room only to stop on a young looking girl who looked like she was 16 to 17 she had pink and brown hair, her eyes with odd her right eye was pink and the left white. She had a umbrella open and spinning on her shoulder. Looking right at me.

'Neo?' I thought.

'Yeap. It me.' A sweet voice played in my head. Neo started to walking over to me and this got both Ruby and yang Attractive. 'It Been a long time.'

I looked at Neo and smiled. 'Yea two years. How you doing?'

'Ok. Just think if i should leave that asshole of a partner and join you.' Neo smile cheekily.

both Ruby and yang was confused in what Neo was doing. "Hi wolf. Who this?" Yang asked only of Neo to hugged my right arm. And this pissed yang off a little.

"this is a friend of mine. Her name is yui. She can't speck like normal people." I said lieing about Neo real name.

"oh, so how did she speak to people?" Ruby asked.

"she like me, she got two semblance and one let her talk to people inside they heads,' telepathy.'" I finshed and Neo nodded.

'I got to head going back now. So can I asked?' Neo cutely asked and I know what she wants. I grab silver crescent and turned it in to blade mode and slashed the air ripping a white portal to Neo destination. 'Thank you.' She quickly kissed me on the cheek and run though my portal before it closed it self.

"let me guess, you two wish to know my relationship with yui and how I opened a portal, rights?" I said looking back that Ruby and yang who both nodded. "'Sigh' the portal is simple my ice form let me form anything I wish. Think for it like how I can transport myself to different places, it a version that lets other people use it to go places. And for my relationship with yui, we known each other for about 3 years now, we meet around the time I was staying with hei and the twins. We used to works together on the odd job now and then. And she one of only few people I call a true friend." I said put silver crescent back into standby.

"Have you slept next to her too" yang asked joking. But I just nodded. "How many times have you slept next to a girl?"

I thought about it."you, Ruby, the twins, both my aunties and yui. So about 7 girls." I said and yang was taken back by this. " to be honest I only sleep near people I trust. I never slept next to a girl naked or in heat season And I never have too much alcohol when my friends have one of they drinking night out. I got too much respect of them to try anything."I said getting a happy nodded form yang.

"Good. because Now I can have a drink this weekend and not have to worry about what happens to me." Yang said confused me.

"yang you are not taking my new brother out on one of your drinking night and if You do I'm tell dad about the 'bite incident.'" Ruby said and yang froze up.

"you promised no never speak about that." Yang said scared.

"what the bite incident?" I asked and Ruby tuned to face me.

"to put it simply yang got drunk one time after going to a party, mixed up our rooms and fall asleep on my bed with me in it. Morning came and at same point yang leave a love bite on my neck. Trying to hide it from dad was a pain in the ass to do." Ruby held the left side of her neck.

"so what your telling me is, keep alcohol away of yang?" I asked and Ruby nodded. "Got it." I want to me bag and started to pack, the left over parts. "Hi Yang can you do me a little flavour and garb my bigger bag out of my locker please, wells I repack all the mess I made before everyone else come in." Yang snapped out of what ever was playing on her mind and what to my locker and grab a big blue backpack. "Thanks sis. Ok let see what auntie packed me."

Inside my blue bag with 5 HF 42 fire dust grenades, a set of 24 Vials of different types of dusts range from fire, ice, water, light,wind, Earth and Gravity dust With the schnees family Crestor on the vials. 5 ammo clips of each dust types. 3x Arua booster, 2 small bags of blood, a pack of 60 500g pain killer, small bottle of whiskey and a note. I took the note out and began to read.

Dear silver

I hope you are doing all right. I know that you are probably checking through your equipment, so I leave this note to you.

I have leave some lien in your schnee bank account. 300,000 if needed and also I will be sending a little amount of dust and money to you each month, but if you need more just call.

Also I well be transferring beacon in about 2 weeks, To continue your training.

so find a partner and team you can trust because if not. I well transfer you to atlas academy And team with up with you myself until you graduate.

love

Winter.

i chuckled. "Got it."

"who the note form?" Ruby asked.

"my auntie winter. She coming to beacon in 2 weeks. Let just hope she didn't become a teacher." I prayed.

"why?" Yang asked.

"you how my mum is one of the hardcore teacher of the school?" Yang nodded. "Let say if my aunt come here, we would have double of that." Ruby and yang eyes widened. "Yea let just hope I am the only one who has to deal with her." As I said at my scroll beep. 'Who messaging me?' I looked at the screen one name. 'Winter' I opened to message.

'good new I'm going to be your personal trainer.'

"I think you just got lucky." I showed the message to the both girls and the two sighed with relief. I checked the time 8:45.

as I put my scroll away, the door to the locker rooms opened and students came in going to they locker and grabbing their equipment. I put my cloak hood up to hide my ears and then Three of us just looked as each other trying think what to do.

i looked away of the both and spotted jaune arc Who seem to be trying to finded his locker. 'Form to love of ice.' "Ruby, yang do you think the pair of you could head out before me, I going to help out arc." I said and both girls nodded, Ruby said bye and gave me a small hug and yang also bye and petted my head then the pair leaved. "Jaune!" I called out to jaune who turned around

"oh silver." Jaune smiled as I walked out to him. "Doing think you could help me please?" He showed me a price of paper with numbers on it. '636' that at the back of the locker room.

"follow me." I ordered jaune to follow. Started walking over to his locker, but two girls was talking right In front of it. Weiss and a red head. "Good morning miss schnee."

Weiss stop talk to the red headed and turned to me and jaune. "Oh Mr snow. hello how are you doing this morning?" Her politely asked me with a smile that turn to jaune them her mood changes form happy to pissed off. "You." She said to jaune.

"hi snow angel." Jaune said timidly.

"what you two know each other?" I asked and Weiss just nodded.

"yes. yesterday he came up to me asking me where the main halls was and then started to hit on me at the same time." Weiss complained, me and the red head started chuckling. "It not funny." She bushes.

"sorry sorry. I couldn't help myself. I know jaune was probably nervous about talking to a new person." I said and jaune even nodded. "So I apologise on his behalf." I Bowed down and jaune follow to.

"I Accept the apology. Just next time no trying to hit on me." Weiss said. "Anyway what can we help you with?"

"Jaune needs to grab he gear from to locker you are next to." I pointed to locker 636. Weiss moved and jaune quick grabbed his sword and placed it on his light side of his belt.

"ok all done. thanks silver for the help." He said.

"no problem. I well see you three later." I said and just as I was about to left jaune fucked up. Weiss was shouting at him and the red head. 'What the fuck did I do to be stuck with is.' I turned around for a split second only to find jaune get launched with a javelin right pass me. "What did he do?" I asked as wiess and red head walked up to me.

"He was trying to flirting me again." Weiss said. "And thank you Pyrrha for the help." Pyrrha just smiled.

"Jaune two words of wisdom. One. not all girls like to be hit on and two." I putted Pyrrha javelin out of the wall and released jaune of it. "Stop trying so hard to find friends with everyone, take one step at a Time and people will come to like and respect you." I helped jaune as both wiess and Pyrrha leave.

time skip.

All the new students had or was arriving at beacon cliffs. And Professor Ozpin was getting a speech about what today was about.

"For years you have trained to become Warriors. Well today your abilities well be evaluated in the emerald forest." He said and then. Glynda take over.

"As most of you are aware of the rumours are regarding teams. Let me confirm that you well be getting teammates. Today." She forced out that last bit and Then Ozpin started talking about have the way we well be partnering up is first eye contact and how we are going to be stuck with me of the next 4 years.

"and let me say this. This years we have 41 students joined us today. 20 partners and 10 teams of 4 well be formed. But with one student lefted over. So I have decided that one student well be forced partner and one team of 5 well form." Ozpin said looking over all of us. Then he looked at me, in his eyes I could see a worried look. "Mr snow you well be forced partner with miss rose of the time being but you will be sent doing a different tasks. In the northern areas of the emerald forest is a large cave inside it you will find a Stone tablet with runes craved into. Your job well be to find it, collet it and then return back to miss rose and her partner." As he finished. I nodded and ran to the edge of the cliff, pulling some of my arua into my legs and power jumped out.

few minutes after i launched myself.

I landed in a small clearing in the forest. Hear and see my new classmates going over head. 'ok now no one around to me let kick out the big guns' I thought.

My whole body growthing colder and my eyes begin to glow. a white mist started to form around the clearing I was in. My aura surrounded my body and ice started to form all over my body covering every inch of it. First my clothes disappear in to dust, then my whole body growthing and changed from, arms becoming more muscle. Legs becoming longer and stronger, Torso becoming more muscle and boney. My tail grow longer and more fluffy and my face also changed from human to more wolf like. Form my arms bones started to ripped through my skin form down of my arms going halfway up, them my spine growth bone ripped out form my back. Finally the ice started to crack and then break completely. Revealing White haired and silver eyed. Beowolf.

'now let get hunting.' I changed into the Forest at full speed. It did not take long to find a people. I jumped into a tree to watch a white hair girl fighting a group of standard black beowolfs. 'Weiss grrrr.' I growled. I watched her attack and moving to avoid get hit. Weiss got ready to attack then changed to a beowolf only to get a red reaper to got the way. Making wiess launch fire dust a fire at the tree I was watch from. I jump off but instead of jumping to a different tree, I landed next to Ruby and Weiss. Both looked at me scared with fear in their eyes.

"A Alpha beowolf." Weiss said backing up slowly.

"why it not trying to kill us?" Ruby follow Weiss wells aiming crescent rose at me.

i howled. 'Stop!' And all the beowolf around us stopped in they tracks. 'Left.' And then the pack of beowolfs just ran off.

"what happened?" Ruby asked.

"I think this beowolf just saved us." Weiss answered

i got form all 4 and stood up on my back legs. I walk over to two then stopped in front of the them and kneeled down, and clawed the grounds, writing the word 'hell' miss spelling it.

"I feel like It trying to speak to us." Weiss said kneel down to see the word. "Hell. Are you trying to spelling hello." I nodded. "So we got a smart grim. What do we call it?" Weiss asked looking at Ruby.

i started writing again. 'Male'. The two looked. "So it a male. Cool." Ruby said smile. "Can we keep it?"

"Ruby he a grim. I didn't think we can keep him in the first place, more or less at beacon." Weiss said. Ruby that came close to my face looking right into my eyes.

"rrrr." Ruby take a few minutes looking at me. Then she smile. "Silver?" She asked quilting and I nodded.

"wiess. I think is grim a lot smarter then we think." Ruby said. " can I get ride please." I nodded and Ruby just jump on my back. "let go." me and ruby set out with wiess at the side.

"how old do you think he is? he got to be at least a good 100 years old to be able to write and understand us." wiess said trying to find out what I am.

"I do not know all I know is that he soft." ruby was rodding the back of my neck.

"ruby be careful."

"oh come on wiess he not going to bite. evening if he did we can kill he easy." ruby putted one of my fire dust hand grenade. "he would burn to ash's."

"ruby when did you get a HF 42 Fire dust grenades?" wiess was shitting herself at the site of at grenades.

"oh I take one of silver's, he has a bags full of them and a whole load of dust too. All of them hold your crest on the vials." Ruby said. Weiss started to think.

"Do how? Ownly atlas specialist and special forces can get access to that type of weapon. Maybe he a atlas specialist? That would make sense in how protective he is over his past." Wiess said think of a few things.

"maybe you could ask he aunties winter about it. She the one who he lived and trained with, when he lived in atlas." Weiss froze up as Ruby said her sister name. But let it go as they was on a mission.

we continues walking for a got 20 min until we heard gunfire and howling. A shotgun. Nevermore

"then sound like my sister weapons." Ruby said trying to find the Direction of the noise. I close my eyes to focus at I knew to direction of noise. I garb Weiss and thrown her on to my back. She hold on to Ruby who had garb the fur around my neck line. "Go." Ruby ordered. Running at the speed that kept up with ruby semblance. Running pass Grimms and trees. We made it abandon temple with 4 people on the ground ever knocked out or in pain. And two people fight a death stalker and a nevermore flying in the sky. "Wiess help me with the people on the ground." Ruby order Weiss nodded. Before Ruby could order me I changed at the death stalker knocking it off balance.

"holy shit would be that thing get here?" Yang asked being one of the people standing and fighting, yang all so staying in the fight.

" I don't know." Pyrrha answered. I turn my head a little and point to Ruby and Weiss we holded or was helping the people on the ground. "You what us to like the fight to you?" I nodded. "Ok but when they safe we we'll help." Pyrrha and yang ran to help out.

'now that they out of the way' I unleash my claws and started to form my ice claws and changed the death stalker.

It try the swing it left claw at me, it missed by a few inches as I ducked under it. As the stalker try to attack with it other claw. I jumped to smashed my ice claw into it the top of exoskeleton armour cracking the outer shell making fragments of this shell fly out. Then the stalker hit me with it tail sending me flying in to the air. 'Wrong choice.'

as I was in the air I released a white mist around and ice bullet shoot out of the mist which was actually ice dust. The bullet hit the death stalker in the area I just cracked with my claw earlier, the stalker fall to the ground after being hit with a hell of a load of ice bullet but to make sure it was dead I used my arua to slingshot myself at the death stalker and impaling both my ice claws into it flesh ripped off it heart and eat it

Ruby, Weiss, yang, Blake, Pyrrha, jaune, and two other a guy with long black hair and wearing green and a girl with orange hair. All was watching my fight.

"Ruby there did your find then beowolf?" Yang asked.

"he finded us. He must of been hungry." Ruby answer as I was eating the death stalker.

Yang looked at my claws. "What this it claw made of ice." Yang eyes widen. "Ice form."

ruby nodded. "Yeap you guessed right."

"is this his other semblance?"

"maybe or this could be the greater use of ice form. Remember he did say that it let him make everything he has." Ruby said remanded yang.

"true." Yang finally finished is I was done eat the death stalker. The nevermore had be flying around in a circle above us.

'ok now I'm pissed.' As I was about to jump to fight the nevermore. When A voice form my past echoed in my mind 'don't let anger control you.' It said as a image of a woman wearing a white cloak laying on the ground smiling with blood dripping from her mouth. 'Didn't let the Grimm control you.' Then I came down to reality. The nevermore came flying down ready to attack to Ruby who was helping jaune up. It was about few seconds away of them.

I heard one thing. "Silver!" Ruby screamed. I did somethings That I should never do. Using my ice transfer and I came right in front of Ruby and jaune In my normal body. The nevermore had seen this and flow in a different direction.

"everyone what see never happened." I shout not waiting for a reply. A glyphs appeared at the side of me. And summoned a blade of ice but even normal blade they just like Weiss weapon.

i used a glyph to help jump up at the nevermore and began to attack. Thrusting the blade at the nevermore like a rapier hitting one of this wing. The nevermore once hit wildly flapping wings it make a gust of wind hit me sending me back a good feet or two back on the ground. Deform the ice rapier and changed it form to a shield and blocked the nevermore head-butt attack it tried to do.

"your not getting pass." I shouted and knocking back the nevermore. Throwing the ice shield up it deformed back into ice dust mist which surrounded me. "Hi Ruby pass me crescent rose!" I shouted to Ruby who thrown her weapon to me. I hold crescent rose in my left hand and reached with my right to garb silver crescent. My eyes began to glow blight and the nevermore froze in place. Scared.

"it stop." The Orange haird girl said.

"No it scared. It scared that if it move it going to die." The black boy said.

"who is he?" Blake asked.

"I don't know, but all I know is he more than a normal person." Pyrrha said

"Ruby do you know what his doing?" Weiss asked and turned to Ruby. Only to see she was shaking. "ruby?"

"his eyes. they seem cold and soulless. Let he already had lost everything." Ruby said.

"yea I know what you mean. Dad was like that after mum died." Yang hugged Ruby trying to stop her form crying.

the nevermore was right in front of me. Eyes locked with mine. I smiled and leaned closer to it. "You think your a monster?" I said I could feel the fear coming form the nevermore. "I'm a Grimm in human skin, the one who hunts Grimm in live." I pulled away little and raised both weapons. "And even in death." And began to cut up the nevermore like a butcher cut up meat.

Everyone who watched began to shake. Watch a 15 year old boy going psychotic hacking a dead Grimm to pieces.

"silver stop." Ruby said as she walked slowly over to me but I refuse to listen. "Silver it dead please stop." She says with tears In her eyes.

"little brother stop."yang said also trying to break me for my psychotic mind. "Silver listen. You don't need to be alone anymore." I stop and turned to group with grimm blood on my face. "What ever happened To you in the past. We can help you get through this. So please come back." Yang said softly.

I stared At yang and Ruby. 'What can I do? I'm a monster, all I do is hurt people. No one can help me.' I screamed in my mind. Then I hear that voice again.

'your not a monster. silver.' The voice pulling me into a green grass hill with clear sky's.

i looked around to see a white cloaked woman with silver eyess. "You have never been a monster."

"then why are you dead?!" I shouted. "I'm the one who killed you. Who killed you, You take me in with I had no place to go, rised me like one your own and then ended up killing you. All I do is hurt people." I fell to the ground. "I'm no better than a Grimms. It would just better if I died." I said only to get slapped. A red handed print was lefted on my cheek.

" don't you ever say that again!" The young cloaked woman said. "You are not the reason why Im dead. I died to save you from your Grimm side to slay it. I died so that you could live a life and be free to choose. I died so my son could happy." She shouted with tears in her eyes.

i began to tear up. "I'm sorry."

"it ok just know that I well all way by with you. Now show this world, who the real silver snow is." She smiled

"yeah well do." I got up and began to walk into the sunset and stop just before going down the hill. "By the way It not silver snow it Silver snow rose. I love you." I said as I continued walking.

"Love you to son." Her voice was carry on the wind as I looked back to find no one there.

Real world.

"silver woke up please. Silver!" I hear Ruby crying out to me. Slowly opening my eyes i could see Ruby and everyone above and around me.

"what happened?" I said starting to sit up I could feel my arua had taken a hit. As I sit up Ruby hugged me burying her head into my chest.

"You go nuts. That what happened." Yang said would serious face.

"sorry everyone you had to see that." I looked down at Ruby and returned the hug.

"what happened anyway? You made that nevermore scared." Weiss asked.

"it an ability that my bloodline has. We can become monster to scare Grimm and demons to fight them. In other words we become Monster who hunt monster." Everyone was shocked.

"so that beowolf form from earlier with that part of this bloodline." Jaune asked and shook my head.

"no it one of my Semblances." I said.

"so that why you said that you was only going to tell about one of them. Just in case of someone call you a Grimm?" Yang said and I sighed.

"no one other than my family know of it. Is the main reason for me going Ferrell. And what I dislike being near people." I said hold Ruby like little more tightly. Everyone look at me with pity. Yang kneeled down next to me and hugged me.

"I meant what I said earlier your not alone even more." Yang said hug tightly.

we stayed like this for a few minutes. Then we all when to what was left of the temple and grabbed one of the chess pieces off the ground.

"Ruby garb the White knight piece." Yang said and Ruby did leaving jaune and Pyrrha with the white rook.

We was about to leaving when I finded somethings on the floor a odd look chess pieces shaped like a Knight piece but head a beowolf head on it. Look at bottom of it I could see small write on it. 'It is the wolf place. there is only one.'

We all started to walked back to beacon cliffs. Jaune, Pyrrha, Rin and nova walking in front Weiss and Blake behind them and me yang and Ruby at the back. Both yang and Ruby stayed close to me as we walked back.

"hi you two?" I said getting both girls attractive. "If it's ok with you. Could I use rose as my last name? I started to thinking about after I wake up and with yang told, me I'm not alone." The two looked at each other then back me.

"So what your new name?" Yang asked.

"silver snow rose. That my new name." I replied.

"when your birthday?" Ruby asked me.

"well I never had yeah proper date of it. Everyone in my family just uses the first date of each new year as my birthday."

"well your birthday is the 7 of May. Which is my birthday." Ruby smiled and I nodded.

"thanks you two." I garb both they hands and focused my arua to both Ruby and Yang.

"what you doing?" Yang could feel my Arua running through her body.

"restoring your lost arua that all. I still have a large amount of it leave." I smiled.

we was about a good 20 minutes away of the cliffs.

'I hope I can stay like this with everyone.'


	3. Chapter 3

PoV silver snow

Beacon main hall.

the team had started to get formed. Right now jaune, Pyrrha, ren and Nora formed team JNPR and to my surprise jaune got selected team leader

next in was Ruby, Blake Wiess and yang was called up to the stage. "Ruby Rose. Blake Belladonna. Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee. you four retrieved the white knight prices and from this day forth you will be the team... RWBY leaded by Ruby rose." dad said and everyone in the hall clapping.

Then dad calls me up to the stage. "Mr snow." dad locked eyes with me. "you failed the tasked at was a sighed-." I cut out my dad

"your wrong sir. you said to find a stone table then find my partners. if I had gone to go find this table." I held out a small stone table. "Team RWBY and JNPR may or had been killed. my main job was to be with my partners and got all of us safely home. this table could of be found at every other time but human life is un-replaced. so sorry. but my partners and people life's come first." I said and ozpin smiled.

"Yes, they do. Mr snow. you willing risk your order to help out your team member. you showed what a true hunter should do. so from this point on you are a freelancer. you can help which team you like and your free of some rules. but if you wish to join a team you can." dad said.

"team RWBY, please. but also keeping my freelancer place."

"very well. you are now a signed to team RWBY wells also keep the freelancer role." ozpin dismiss all the students who were left to your own things.

I had left of beacon main courtyard to find a nice and relaxing spot, which was under a big oak tree on the outer line of the courtyard which not too many people was around. I laid down on the soft green grass, closing my eyes and listening to the sweet sound of nature.

'Silver's mind hill

I was standing on top of the green hill again. I looked around to see the clear sky above.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" White cloak woman said came off behind the tree which stood in middies for the hell.

"just what to said thank you for pulling me down from the darkness." I smiled at the woman who smiled back.

"you needed help before your sadness and anger take over and you lost control of your semblance." She said.

"Yeah maybe. I should find a tamer and soon before I turn 18. but I can't force someone to take it on." I looked down to my feet.

"maybe not find one but four tamer." She said placing her head on my cheek. "you have a team now. people who are willing to help you and remember what that Yang said you're not alone." she smiled as I looked her in the eyes.

"I can try."

"that all I ask for. now that I think it time you headed back."

"see you in my dreams." I waved bye to her as she walks behind to tree.

Real world'

I slowly opened my eyes seeing the sky had turned blue to orange. Looking I could see people walking around in groups or by themselves. I tried to get up but failed. I looked at what was pinning me down. I find Ruby sleeping on my chest. 'Well, damn. She, even more, cuter asleep.' I thought as I smiled. 'If Yang finds us like this, she would flip.'

"Ruby it time to get up." I started to shake Ruby trying to wake her up. No reasons. 'For the love of ice.' I moved out of her grip, then got up. Ruby was on the ground curling up in a ball trying to get comfy. Sighing as I picked up. Ruby and placed her on my back, making sure that Ruby was on safe I started walking to the dorm.

about 10 minutes pass as I walking with Ruby on my back. I heard my scroll start ringing, used my ice form I take out my scroll to find it was yang ring.

"hi yang what up?" I answered.

"silver have you seen Ruby anyway? She was put up her scroll of the last hour." She was panicking.

"Yang clam down. She with me see." I pointed my scroll at the sleeping Ruby.

yang sighed with relief. "Good she safe. The room we are in is 231 seconds floor. I will let the other know." she ended the call.

I continue on walking. I got the dorm room door with Ruby still on my back, I was About to open the door then I heard 4 sets of feet steps come up two male, two female. I looked to my left to see team JNPR walking up.

"Hi, guys," I said smiling.

all said hi or hello. Nova said something that really put me in a good mood.

"hi, beo." She jumps up and down. Luckily ran step to calm her down.

"Nova, Ruby asleep." Everyone looked to me to see Ruby was asleep and then Nova whisper 'sorry'

"it cool. Even way what room are you guys in?" I asked.

"the one behind you,"Pyrrha said point to the door behind me.

"Sweet. Made we could have a sleepover at some point." I joke but then Nova jump right front of me.

"what not tonight. We could celebrate getting into to beacon."

"That not a bad plan."I said readjusting Ruby as she was slipping a little. "If this not to more to asked but am I ok to leave Ruby with you guys for about 15 minutes? I need to use the shower." I asked.

"Going On. we will watch her of you." Pyrrha takes Ruby into her team room as I walked into my team room and used the shower.

after about 13 minutes I heard the dorm door open. "Where the two of them?" I heard Yang speak.

"Maybe they got lost." Blake voiced.

"I don't think silver that Un-responsible." Wiess voiced.

I finished my shower and began drying my hair and tail. I left the shower room half naked, showing off bare top half of my body it's not ripped but toned. You could see no scar on the front of my body. The only scar you can see it three claw one on my back. not wearing my cloak, so everyone could see my ears and tail. Dark silver colour from the water. Blake and Weiss blush seeing me like this, was yang take out her scroll and take a photo.

"Look good, Wolf." She grinned.

"welcome back everyone. Get changed into some sleep wear and head over the room across the Hall we are having a sleepover at team JNPR." I said sitting on one of the beds trying to dry my tail off.

"what sleepover?" Weiss asked.

"and where Ruby?" Yang also asked.

"we having a little party and sleepover at JNPR room to celebrate and Ruby with them now." I said as I just finished drying my tail.

Blake walked over to her luggage which was near to the bed I was on and she grabs so clothes for it. As she stood back up to head to the shower room, she caught a quick look at my back. "Oh, my oum. Silver your back." She touches my scars sending me flying follow to the over side of the room.

everyone In the room look at me, they could see the fear in my eyes. "Silver I'm so sorry." Blake rushed over to me. "I don't know what was going to happen."

I take a few seconds to calm down. "It ok Blake. Just next time ask please." I pick myself back up and grab my black vest I leave on top a chair. "I will be over at JNPR room so didn't take long." I leave WBY alone in our dorm room. And walked over to JNPR room.

with WBY PoV.

Weiss had changed into a light blue evening dress and let her hair down.

blake had changed into a Black tank top and black shorts

yang had changed into her Orange top and white shorts.

"so how do you think he got them scars from?" Weiss asked as she was bashing her hair.

"I don't know. All I know this isn't the first time, he freaked out when I touched them. It like he remembers something's really bad. You two know what I'm on about, you could see the fear in his eyes." Yang said looking up at the ceiling.

"Maybe something's to do with his Grimm form?" Blake said looking out the window thinking. "Maybe it was self-harm?"

"what makes you say that?" Yang asked as she and Weiss looked at Blake.

"Remember earlier today. He passed out after losing control of him self And when he fell and he drops both his weapon and your sister, then grab his right shoulder growled and then fell to the floor." Blake answered. And both Wiess and yang just at each other.

"Maybe we should ask?" Wiess said only of yang to protest

"you will not." She eyes changed colour from purple to in rage red. "He will tell us when he is ready." She slowly calmed down.

"Why you so overly protective of him?" Weiss asked trying to recover of yang outburst.

Before Yang could answer, Blake spoke up. "It because of his past, This it? Not have a real family." She said and both WY was surprised in what Blake said.

"Yeah. Your right, but now did?" Yang says but was cut off by Blake.

"he told me, yesterday night after everyone with a sleep, But only the short version of it."

"What about his family?" Wiess was confused in what Yang and Blake were talking.

"Silver mother died giving birth to him. That what he told me." Yang said looking at both Blake and Weiss. "He never knows his mother or father. He was raised by friends of his mother, one being mine, Ruby and silver uncle. His name Qrow. one of his two aunts someone named winter, but I never got her last name And the other aunt who he never says her name." Yang took a deep breath. "And also headmaster and headmistress are now his adopted new mum and dad."

"What? professor Ozpin and professor goodwitch are Silver Parents?" Wiess shouted. Both Blake and Yang nodded. "So he probably one of the best hunter in the school." Weiss her thought for a second. "What You said winter right?" Weiss quickly asked and yang nodded. "He knows my sister." Yang and Blake were shocked with it.

"so I bet you and silver have met before?" Yang asked.

"only a few time, but I know him as Frost. He always wears that grey cloak all the time even sleeping." Wiess sigh As she said its.

"can you really blame him. His a wolf Faunus, living in one of the more anti Faunuas places In the world. And that cloak was the only thing keeping his Secret hidden." Blake said a little pissed.

"For now, let leave it here. Silver well tell us about his past with he is ready." Yang walked over to the door with Blake and Weiss on her tail.

back to silver snow PoV

I was sitting on the bottom of Pyrrha bed with Ruby sleeping on the same bed. I wearing my sleeping gear and cloak since team JNPR didn't know about my Faunuas side. "Thanks for looking after Ruby from me." I smiled to JNPR. Jaune who was sitting on his own bed was wearing black shorts and a yellow tank top. Pyrrha sits next to jaune wearing a white shirt and gold track shorts.

"Your welcome, it's the least we could do," Pyrrha said smile happily.

"she small so didn't take up to much room." Jaune joked. But I don't take it like one

"You know you're making fun of my sister right?" I said in a cold voice and looked at jaune with my glowing eyes. Everyone started shaking. "Maybe I should start hack and slash?" I sprocket coldly. And jaune was sweating bullets. I just burst out laughing.

"your faces." I laughed continually jaune literally fainted on to the floor.

"hi that not fair." Nova shouted from behind me. She was wearing a pink long shirt and blue pansies. "You scared all for us. Beo silver."

"ok, can you stop calling me that, please. The names silver." I shouted at Nova who just chuckled. "Man she all most as bad as Neo."

"Who Neo?" Nova asked to jump on to ren who was just getting out of the shower.

"one of three of my best friends outside beacon and the only one out of all three of them who can hold her once against me." I said with pride.

"You got a picture?" Pyrrha asked. I took off my scroll and started searching for an image of me and Neo. After 30 seconds I found a imagine of us then showed it to jaune and Pyrrha.

in the image was me, Neo, Melanie and miltia. I was sat on a one seat chair with both Melanie and miltia on sites of me sitting on arms of the seat lining back using me as a support, grinning and Neo hugging me behind with a big smile.

"woo. I never know you were a playboy." jaune asked still look at the image.

"Well it was a group photo and the girls would to do that. so I just when with it." I said smiling as the door to JNPR room open reviling Yang, Weiss and Blake. "it about time."

"Oh shut it," Weiss said coming into the room with a white bedroll.

"Hi what are you looking at?" Yang asked walking over to me and looking at my scroll. "isn't that girl your friend from early? You said her name Yui." Yang point to Neo hugging me.

"Yui? Did you said her name was Neo a second a go." Jaune questioned.

"Neo her real name, Yui a nickname/cover-name we both use. Let how I used frost for mine when I lived in Atlas." I said putting my scroll after.

blake walked over and cleared her throat to get everyone attention. "How are we going to be sleep tonight?" She asked and everyone looked at each other.

"Ren. Nova are the two of you ok sleeping In the same bed?" I asked and ren gives me a nodded. "Cool. 2 down. "Yang you ok pairing with Ruby?" Yang nodded "4 done. Ok, that leaves me, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha and jaune left. And only 2 bed." I started to think. "Jaune you ok with crashing on the floor with me?"

"why?" Jaune replied confused.

"Because as it stands there only 2 beds left and 2 guys and 3 girls. I'm willing to sleep on the floor and at only leave the four of you and if any of you girls are willing to let jaune sleep next to you put your hand up." As I said this Pyrrha quickly did. "Ok then settle that. Are the two of you ok to share a bed tonight." I turned and asked Weiss and Blake.

"I'm ok with it," Weiss said.

"Can I switch with you silver?" Blake asked.

"why?"

"I'm not much of a sleeping in the same bed as someone else people's." She said forcefully.

"Well, it looks like Weiss well be sleeping on her own tonight," I said and everyone else nodded. "Ok let see who sleeping in which bed."

"I and Nova will take my bed," Ren said as Nova jumped on his back.

"Ruby will not be waking up every time soon so we take this bed," Yang said laying down next to Ruby.

"I will take Nova bed for tonight." Weiss walked over and got into Nova bed.

"and me and jaune well take his bed." She grabs jaune and pulled him into his own bed.

"ok, that leaves me and you." I don't even bother with getting into a bedroll and just lay on the floors. "School started at 9:00 am so if any of you are heavy sleeper just know that I was be waking you all up at 7:30 am. Well, good night." Everyone says 'good nights.' And drifted off into a heavy sleep.

'3 hours later.'

I wake up in a panic. Sweating and breathing heavily. 'That fucking nightmare again.' I said in my head. (For now, I going to leave out this nightmare and let you guys guess the answer.) I got up to check on everyone, Ruby and Yang was sleeping peacefully, or I should say Ruby was sleeping peacefully and Yang had her ass in the air. I took out my scroll and got a picture of her. 'That going used of later.' I grinned. Looking over at everyone else was just perfectly sleeping normally. 'think I needed to get some air.' I left to the dorm by ice form to not wake anyone up.

I was in the hallway looking around to see if everyone was there. Nothing. I started walking to the closest balcony. Once I got there to a balcony, I walked over to the railing and leaned on it. And looked up at the clear star light night sky. I enjoyed the silence of a time. "I know you're there. Auntie." I said as I turned around to see a young woman in a suit of dark red armour and multi dust blade on left hip. She also wears a bone Grimm mask, her hair was long red and black.

"It good to see you have not gotten soft, over the years." She said walking over to me and dis-equipping she weapon and placed it again the railings. "So how you holding up?" She asked.

"good only had only 2 outbreak this month." I smiled knowing my Auntie cares for me.

"that an improvement for having 3 a week." She chuckled and same for me. After a few minutes of joking, we fall into a comfortable silence. She was the one who breaks the silence. "I missed training you a little. So the time I wished I could have taken you long with me, but I know winter was a better person to raise you and ever that drunk of a brother was a good choice." She smiled

"He not that bad."

"how much this he drinks right now?" She asked only for a bottle of whiskey to fall off of a small portal.

"Nothing now." I grab the bottle. I made two ice glasses. "You want a drink?" I offered.

auntie nodded. "One can't hurt." She took. One of the glasses and the bottles and poured both for a drink each.

"to Long live," I said holding my ice glasses to the sky.

"and to the forever dead." auntie said.

After about 3/4 bottle later we were shit faced well auntie was.

"How the hell are you standing." auntie said hardly ever getting her words out.

"I lived in a night club for 2 years and large aura on top of that. so I used to drinking a lot more than this." I downed the last of the bottle.

wells we were having fun, Dad and mum showed up.

"silver! what is the meaning of this?" mum pointed to bottle in my hand.

"Well, we having a small drink." I opened a portal and throw the bottle into it.

"Are you drunk?" ozpin asked

"nope. just a little lighted headed but after an hour or so I should be ok." I sit on the railing.

"Why are you drinking anyway? you only 15." Glynda asked.

"Well, how many time did raven come and see me? by the way, do we have a free room at all?" I asked and ozpin nodded. "We can put raven in it please, she can't open a portal." Glynda shakes her head and ozpin chucked.

"room 233 your room." when dad said this I confused me.

"my room?"

"yes we set up a safe room for you just in case you needed." he smiled.

"this it soundproof?" I asked, he nodded. "this it bulletproof?" he nodded again. "this is Grimm proof?" he also nodded.

"we had it done in case we can't get you the forest in time and we wish for you to sleep in that room with in heat season and full moon." ozpin ordered.

"got it," I said only for auntie raven to drop to the floor. we looked at her and she was asleep. "well shit."

"language," Glenda said.

"hi am the one who got to carry her. unless you wish to put her to bed?" both mum and dad shake they head. "~sigh~" I pulled up raven and placed her on my back. "mum pass me her blade please." Glynda got the blade and passed it to me. "thanks." raven even drunk she tries to grab her weapon. "am only hold them until we get to my room." I walked started to my safe room.

time skip.

I was a little off from the room and had to go pass both team RWBY and JNPR, only for the door to JNPR to open and Blake in the door way.

She looked at me and raven on my back. lucky I put her back mark on, on the way back to the room.

"Who this?" Blake asked.

"She is my auntie and if it ok can we leave it here please." I walked past her to the room next door to our dorm room. the room with steel walls and single bed prison type room.

I placed raven on the bed and started to take out her armour down to her normal clothes which were a black and red t shirt and black combat skirt. placing her armour on the floor next to the bed. "may to night keep you." I said kissed the top of raven forehead for her mark. turning to the door I see Blake looking at the two of us.

"we should head back to JNPR room." I walked out of the room and closed to door behind me.

"Who is she?" Blake asked before we walked back to our team.

"She is my auntie and that it," I said pissed.

"then why did you just put in a pis-" I cut her off by summoning an ice claw and slap the wall next to her.

my eyes were glowing. " **I said drop it!"** I said in my grim voice.

I took a second to realise what I'm doing. I looked at Blake. she was scared, the colour from her skin looked pale. her eye had feared with in them.

I started to tear up. 'I did it again.' i looked downed at my hands after deform my claw. 'Why can't I control my Grimm anger.'

Blake recover from my outburst. "silver?" she looked at me in shock, I was crying.

"why can't I control this?" I cried. "I can't live with a normal with power .i can't save people. I can't protest. all I do this hurt, all I do kill." I fell to the floor holding my head. "I even killed one people who were my whole life, one people who raised me." I confined to break down. all Blake could do was watch. "Mom." I said and Blake's eyes widen.

she hugged me with my head in her chest. I could hear her heart batch. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." she cried herself.

"you lost everything because of this power." she spoke softly but not like pity, but like someone who understands or trying to understand. "I know this it's not going to stop the pain but if you need to talk to someone talk to me ok, I will try to soften the pain." Blake was not lying. I could tell she was telling the truth. I could not feel any negativity feeling from her.

"thank you." I said quietly and wrapped my arms around Blake.

"I take back what I said about you being soft." we heard a voice from behind us. we looked that my prison room door to find raven stand there with her mask on.

"Ash you're awake," I said wiping my tears away.

"You're still calling me that?" Raven said me and Blake just looked at her.

"well that what you getting called so long as you are a beacon," I said looking down to the floor. raven just petted my head then looked at Blake.

"You're a member of his team?" raven asked and Blake nodded. "so you're not the only Faunus in the group that good."

"How could you tell I was a Faunus?" Blake asked.

"I'm a huntress, and I had a wolf faunas to look after of a few years. So I can tell." Raven shrugged her shoulders. " what are you just heard never happened." Blake was confused with what Raven just said.

"why?" She asked.

"One thing. silver rarely trusted people and all way keep his emotions locked up. So if he just said that to you, it means he trusts you deeply." Raven looked at me and I blushed. "Also known this he can tell when someone lied." She walked back into the room and locked the door.

I and Blake were left alone In the hallway.

We didn't say anything for a while just stood there, silent.

I finally break the silence. "Can we please not tell anyone about this?" I asked slyly.

"you didn't have to worry about me saying anything." She smiled. "Now that let's get back to sleep." We walked back Into team JNPR room to found everyone still a sleep.

I and Blake laid down on the bedroll Blake was using earlier. "If the other asked, you were got cold ok?" I said and Blake gives me a confused look. "My semblance. Make me immune to the cold." Blake nodded as I laid down first then Blake laid next to me and used my chest as a pillow.

"Oh." Blake randomly said which made me look at her. "Your chest is Colder."

"my body temperature is lower than a normal person," I explained. "Sorry."

"No, it fine." She pulled me in closer.

"Blake, can I ask you something?" I asked and Blake nodded. "IF that away to help me control my Grimm form would you and the other be willing to me?" I said and Blake sat up in shock.

"Is there a way?" She asked and I nodded. "How?"

"If someone is willing to make a pack with me, they would be able to help me with suppressing the Grimm side of me and also have an increase in aura as a bonus, but it was a come with a side effect. We become connected with each other, it makes it so we feel what the other feel. it can be overwhelming and from what my dad told some people have gone insane then why I have not done." I said quietly.

Blake looked at me still in shock, then put a smile. "if it helps. I can try and find some more information about the pack." she said which warned my heart.

"thanks, Blake. Now, how's about we get some sleep." I laid back down and Blake laid next to me. My eyes slowly drifted to a peaceful sleep.

'Sleep tight everyone and may night keep you.'


	4. Chapter 4

PoV silver snow

the First true day at Beacon.

Slowly waking up I managed to a good night sleep. I sit up looking around the area I was in. Team JNPR room. I looked over to the beds to see everyone sleep soundly. Then I looked at Blake sleeping next to me. She looked a mixture between beautiful and cute sleeping. I took a look at my scroll '6:25' 'it about time I woke everyone up.' I until myself from Blake hug-grip and stood up. 'Ok one, two, THREE.' "Everyone rise and shine!" I shouted at both teams and everyone jumped. Nora and Ren were the first to wake up. Nora shouting out Pancake for the shock, Ren just sits up in a half sleep state. Jaune and Pyrrha both got up at the same time. Pyrrha hair a mess and Hugging her pillow, wells jaune had also had a bedhead and a half wake looks on his face. Yang groans awake and Ruby just sat up a sleep. Wiess took a minute to wake up the same with Blake. 'This is going to be fun.' "Ok Maggots it time to get ready for training," I ordered and everyone was confused.

"training?" Ruby asked half a sleep.

"yes. miss rose training. I maybe a first-year student but I'm also a part time combat instructor." I said.

"Oh shit," Yang said scared.

"I can hear you miss Xiao long," I said reminding her I'm a Faunus. "Now then you all have 15 minutes to get ready and if anyone is late I'm going to have you all run 8 laps around the school and the last one who late in your underwear." I used ice form to change clothes. "Well, you get ready. I'm going to make everyone breakfast." And I walked over the room and made my way to the kitchen.

small time skip 14 minutes.

I was in the main beacon kitchen, the school's cooks let me use a small area off the kitchen to make some breakfast for the teams. I have made a standard breakfast Bacon, eggs, some pancakes, cookies, and fish. For everyone to eat. When finished I could hear voices.

"did anyone of you know he was an instructor?" I heard Weiss said and then yang.

"hell no," Yang said then, Blake.

"No, but if you think about he did take out a death stalker and Nevermore by himself with littlie to no effort. He got the skill of it." Blake said.

I walked out with all the foods and placed it all on a table. "Ok everyone gets sat down and get eating. We got only 2 hours to train and get ready for classes so here the plan I have set. Basic run after breakfast, there a big oak tree on the other side of the courtyard we will be going to, which this also near Mrs port class so if we run low on time, we may only be a few minutes late. We well are doing basic mock fight and I plan on doing one on one fights with everyone to get a feel for everyone fight abilities. And This information will be passed on to miss Goodwitch." I said as I started to eat.

"so the first one you're going to fight?" Yang asked getting fired up.

"If you what. I will take you on." I calmly said.

"man this is going to be fun," Yang shouted cheerfully.

Time skip. oak tree

we all ran to the oak tree after grabbing own gear. I and Ruby were the first to there only because we decided to race. NPR was next to show up than everyone else.

"ok yang has the rules when your area deep to 15% we will stop and if you can get my aura to 80% Or below. you win." I said putting silver crescent on the ground next to me.

"hi how come we stop with my reach low or when your reached 80%?" Yang asked. trigger her embers Celica.

"because I have a huge area. I got so much it takes both my auntie, uncle Qrow all at once just to take it down to 70%." I said and everyone looked in surprise. "Weiss use my scroll to lock on to mine and yang area and call the match with Yang hit 15% or my hit 80%." I threw my scroll to Weiss who are ready.

pov third person.

"Ok let started." Yang changed at silver going for the first strike. Only for silver to type to dust as Yang's fist hit. "What's?" She was in shock.

"Yang can't believe you forgot about my semblance." Silver spoke reforming behind yang with a killer grin. Yang turned and tried to punch him, again and again, silver turned to dust.

"come on fight me!" Yang shouted starting to get pissed and flame burst out of her.

"that is. Now it a fight." Silver shouted and changed at Yang bear fist punching her dead centre in her chest kick her back a few feet.

yang slid back and recovered from Silver's punch. "Nice hit. Now it my turn." Yang used her semblance to increase her powers from my hit.

"Sweet. I guess your semblance takes damage done to you and increase her own?" Silver asked and yang laughed.

"Yes, it does and to also heated me up, making me into a real hot head," Yang said changing again at silver think he would type to dust again but meet his fist on her.

"I'm not going down easy." Silver incised his fist in ice. "Let show if my ice well beat your fire bombshell." He swung his right fist making contact with her left hip. Yang took the hit getting even more power. Yang smiled and exploded in flames.

"Oh, little brother let finish this with one last punch," Yang said to know her was reaching her limit.

"you got it." Silver infused his full right fist with aura making his full hand and the down part of his arm into ice. "Let go! "He shouted and both fighters launched themselves that each other hit they fist with one another.

Both fighters just stayed still, yang taking deep breaths and silver breathing normally. The people who were watching was shocked and scared that the same time. Suddenly silver arm cracked and shattered. "Well shit my arm gone." Silver said just looking at his now destroyed arm. Not even acting surprised.

"silver are you ok?" Ruby jump on to silver to see if he needs help, she was panicking.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Silver said as an ice started to grow from his destroyed part of his arm and quickly form a replacement limp then shattered showing a new arm. "See I'm fine. Ok, yang. I can see your heavy hitters but it you use up too much aura so my suggestion is to keep moving and use hit and run tactics. Hit hard and back off. Also, I going to see if I can find a type of light weight and easy to movement armor of you, so You can take more of a hit and still kickass." Silver said as yang Hugged him

"thanks, wolf." She kissed the top of his forehead.

"ok next person. Blake your up." Silver said taking silver crescent out of the ground and triggered blade mode which unlocked the case making the top half of it, shifted down and locked it self at the end of the bottom half of the case make a metal sword sheath and draw out a White bladed katana for Silver Crescent core. The katana blade was 38 inches long and it used silver crescent original headed.

"holy shit. He can uses sword too?" Jaune said surprised.

blake get out her gambol shroud and out a short katana from its sheath and used the sheath in a backhanded weapon.

"so dual wielding." Silver said getting ready to fight. With off a spoken word, both fighters charged at each other. Silver used an overhead slash only for Blake to used her semblance shadow to Dodge. 'so that her semblance.' Blake came in behind silver to attack but silver moved his blade to his back blocking Blake attack will no effort. "you're going to need to doing better they at." he quickly swings around and attacks Blake only of him to despair in front of Blake confusing her.

he came above Blake and changed down at her at speeds equals to ruby semblance speed. blake look only to dodge at the last second. "Your good." Blake smiled having fun. She used her shadow semblance to make a clone of her self. The pair ran up to silver and attack at the same time.

Silver just take the hit and didn't even move an inch. This confused Blake as her weapon was not moved of Silver's chest, she looked only to find it was covered in ice. "What?" Blake was shocked her weapon with not moving, then her clone disappear.

"stop." Silver said releasing Blake weapons. "That was a good fight. Good form. I can see you been trained well. But I suggest you up your strength a little, your attack didn't have a lot of power behind it, maybe do a little Weight Training about 3 times a week and also do a running as well. That way you build up your strength and keep your speed."

"Ruby. Wiess." Silver said getting both girls attention. "I will be testing you to later In the day. Team JNPR I wouldn't be testing your team today." He said getting a shouting Nora.

"why?!" She shouted at silver.

pov silver snow.

"Because Nora, I needed to see my teammates fighting style and also I see the way you, ren and Pyrrha fight so I don't need to fight you guys but Jaune I planned on testing you in a one on one. On a later date," I said putting my blade back into silver crescent core then rest set it. turning back into standby mode. "now Yang, Ruby. can you come here please and form a circle." The girls walked over to me and formed a circle. And we all started to glow. "As a new Bond is form on the frozen snow with in. I release my soul unbounded by death, to protest and guard thee." A giant white circle with snow flake in case with in it appears on the floor under me and Ruby and yang. "Now hear my claim. I, silver snow rose. From here on I name Ruby rose, yang Xiao long New members of clan snow wolf." I finally finished my park with both girls and a mark of a white wolf head was imprinted on them. Ruby's was on her the top side of her right hand. Yang was imprinted on her left 'assets'. Both girls looked at their new marks.

"what this mark for. silver?" Ruby asked.

"and how come mine is on my tit?" Yang said pushing up her boobs.

I blushed as the site of yang pushing up her chest and looked away. Yang gain as the Site of me looking away and pulled me into a headlock. "So little bro?" Yang asked.

"The marks is my family crest. it shows we are family," I said trying to get out of Yang grab.

"then why is mine on my chrest?" she asked again.

"the mark think it best to place it self. now. please let me go, please? I'm about to have a nosebleed." Yang looked at me only to blood dripping from my nose.

"woo." he dropped me. "Silver are you ok?" Yang asked.

"I'm good." I got up and looked at both girls. "The marks are just some things that show i have accepted you into my family."

" so where is your mark then?" Ruby asked

"my mark is in my right eye." Everyone came closer and looked into my right eye, seeing an outline of a wolf head in it. "I know one of you is going ask why it only an outline. Because right now I how no mate. So it my is hollow, but with I do have one my mark changes color to my mate aura colour." I said as everyone moved away.

Ruby looked like she was thinking of some things. "Hi silver, what happens if you have more then one mate?" She asked and everyone just looked at her. "I'm only asking." Ruby said.

"my eye with being multi-colored. I know this because me and my friends Melanie, Miltia and Neo all did a test a few years back. I had them do my clam wedding ritual and had them kiss an ice clone of me. My clone eye had white, red from the twins and pink from Neo. Man was uncle hai pissed with me." I chuckled. "So yeah I would have multi coloured eyes." Ruby and yang looked at each other than To their marks. "No, you two. You two are not married to me they only member marks. If they was mate marks you would have a heart around your wolf mark." The two girls sighed in relief. Wiess and Blake both looked at the three of us laughing.

wiess was thinking and so was Blake. The two was about to say something but my scroll began to ring. Playing mirror mirror. Seeing as wiess still had my scroll she looked at the people who were calling. The name on the screen was Winter and an image of winter standing next to me with her head of my shoulders and the two of us were smiling. She pushed the answer button. Winter popped up on screen.

"hello, silv- wiess?" Winter asked expecting to see silver not Weiss.

"winter?" Weiss said got my attention and I looked to see she was in my scroll.

"Weiss why are you on my scroll?" I walked over to she and she passed me back my scroll.

"winter on." Weiss said as I took my scroll.

"hi, winter. what up?"

"I need a portal to beacon please," Winter said with a smile. Knowing I couldn't say no to her.

"ok give me a second," I said ending the call and switch silver crescent back into blade mode and cut open a portal.

Everyone was surprised. Before anyone could ask a question about this, a beautiful White hair woman walked out of my portal, she was wearing the beacon wearing a uniform.

"Hello everyone." Winter politely said.

Everyone said hello or hi to winter. Weiss was the only one who was quiet.

"Winter, your note said you were coming in a few weeks. what with the change of plan?" I asked.

winter sighed and said only to word. "The asshole." I knew who it was.

I also sighed. "Now I understand." I took a deep breath. "Ok everyone this is Winter Schnees. She one of my aunties and the people who trained me when I lived in Atlas. Also she also wiess older sister." Everyone looked at wiess who blushed. "Winter. These guys are my friends." I pointed to team JNPR. "They are jaune arc and his partner Pyrrha niko. Lie ren and his partner Nora Valkyrie. They team JNPR." Then I point to my team." Next is team Rwbys first wiess your sister and her and my partner Ruby rose." Ruby give a little wave. "And up is Ruby older sister yang Xaio long and partner Blake belladonna." Winter looked over at my team but stop as she looked at yang and Ruby wolf marks.

"I see you two have silver Mark imprinted on you." winter then looked at me with a killer smile.

"Winter clam down. They not mate marks just members ones." i said calmly. Winter calm down after that. "Man, I can't even let my new sisters into my own clan without one of you guys going Grimm shit."

winter blushes with embarrassed. "Sorry for my behaviour." She apologized.

i just smiled and walked to winter and hugged her. "Thank you. Winter." She was shocked with this but then hugged me back. We both let going of each other and then I turned back to my friends. "Winter. This Ruby rose and yang Xaio long my two new sisters and newly members of clan snow. Ruby, yang. This is winter schnees the ice fencer of clan snow. I hope the three of you get along." I did a proper introduction of between each member.

winter bow to Ruby and yang. "You two must be Qrow nieces?" Winter asked and the two nodded. "Well welcome the clan snow. You two are going to be lovely additions to the clan." Winter smile and turned to me. "I'm going to see opizn. I will see you all later and how a great first day." Winter finally walked away heading to beacon main tower. Checking the time. 8:46am

"oh shit everyone let go. We got port class in less than 15 minutes." I changed off to class with everyone behind me.

time skip. Professor Port Grimm Studies.

we all made it to professor port class of in Grimm and let me tell you. It was fucking boring. I must have fallen asleep about 3 times only to be wake up by Blake who was sat next to me.

"silver you need to stay awake." She whispered.

"but he tells us about his life story, nothing about the Grimm and Thing what hunter and huntress need to be honourable, skilled, smart and be able to think without thinking a the battlefield and trust worthy," I said on of port the cough which got mine and Blake attention.

"well Mr snow- " port started to speak but i cut him out.

"it rose. Professor port." I corrected him.

"Sorry. Mr Rose but could tell the class what you and miss belladonna was talking about?" He ordered trying to embarrass us.

"sure. I was just telling my friend what a hunter and huntress in training need in order to be a true hunter and huntress is honour to protect people of all races human, Faunus and even half human and Faunus. We the future protector of the world and everyone who lives in it. Skilled. I know Some hunter are not the best fighter but are really good at planning and strategy and thinking of way to deal with Grimm and focus a team effort better by action as a leader or as tacticians. Smart. known when one should engage or stay away form combat. And lastly trust. If not you can not trust yourself than how can you help the people." I said getting the class to look at me in shock. Professor port chapped.

"yes my boy. You are right. We hunter are those things, we are Shields and swords of the people, we fight to protect. Well done a." Port said as he continued with his story.

"sleepy time." I lay my head on my desk and closed my eyes. Blake still tried to keep me awake but failed too and I drift off to sleep.

2 classes time skip lunch.

both teams RWBYS and JPNR sat down at the some table eating some lunch and listing to Nora dream she had the night before. it was something about selling grimm skins. I was not even listing, I was reading a book I 'borrowed' form Blake. ninjas of love. I fined it funny. I was in the middies of reading a good bit of it was I heard pyrrha said "I hate person like him." I looked over my book to see Cardin Winchester bullying a cute female brown haired rabbit Faunus by pulling on her ear.

"it must be hard been a Faunus." yang said look out to me. I only watch Winchester as my eyes started to glow and I stood up quickly.

"yang had my book." I passed yang the book and walked over to Winchester.

"I told you it was real." he pulled harder on her ear and his team laughed. I grabbed Winchester arm which was holding the girl. he looked at me. "what your problem?" he shout.

"let go." I ordered.

"what should I?"

I started to crush his arm and by passed his aura and dug my nails in to his skin and he started to bleed. he grown in pain. "I said let her go **NOW!."** I said deeply, putting fear into him and he let the girl go, but I didn't I pulled he closer and whisper. "if I find out you are bullying a Faunus again or anyone. I will personally hunt you." I let him go but not without break his arm by smash it into the table and crack it on impact and walked away.

I walked over to the girl pulled her out of the lunch hall. we both walked passed my friend as I looked at them. "I an going to head out first. I will see you all tonight." I said as I waked passed.

me and rabbit both find other self's in the beacon main courtyard. we sat down on a bench in silence. we stay like this of about a few minute until she started talk. "T- Thank you of save me." she said softly looking down at the floor.

I smiled and look to the blue sky. "we Faunus get to stick together. right?" she looked over to me confused. I look at her with a smile as I pulled the front of my cloak up a little show her my ears but kept them hided at the same time.

she face light up at the site of my ears. "your a Faunus?" she whisper as her covered her mouth with her hand and I nodded.

"yea but it a secret ok?" I said and she nodded. "thank you miss?"

"oh velvet. velvet Scarlatina, I'm a second year here at beacon and part of or used to on team CFVY." velvet looked down.

"used to?" I said under breath. I put two and two together. I then looked at velvet only to see tears.

"they die on a mission over a year." she spoke. I knew what it like to lost someone. I put my right arm around velvet to offer some comfort. "they die protection me. I could only watch." more tears fell down. "I was so scared." she said thrown herself at me and held on to my cloak. all I could do was hold her.

"it ok velvet." I said as I stroked her hair slowly. "I know what it like to lost someone close you. I lost my two friends over 9 years in a Grimm attack." I confessed. She slowly looked up To me. "We both lost people who we have cared for. And The only thing I can say is that it takes time to heal." I stopped stroking her hair. "Now let wipe away your tears." I wiped her away and looked at her with a happy smile. "that's better, cute girls shouldn't have to cry." She blushed.

"I'm not cute at all." She said pulling her ears over her face. Which just made her even more cuter.

I Chuckle. "Man if you keep this up. This wolf may have a piece of this cute bunny." I Teased her by making my eyes glow. And she screeched and hide behind the other side of the bench only popping out her head. "haha. told you, cute." I grind. velvet blushed.

"not funny." she said pouting.

"ok, ok. I'm sorry." I got up form the bench and started to walk over to the statue in front of school and put my hand of on the Grimm on statue. "did you know this statue show my family history?" I ask and velvet was confused.

"no I didn't."

"you see the woman on top. that my great-great grandmother Isabella snow and the man next to her is her partner vlad Arc. the heroes of vale and the masters of ice." I said only to look down. "My great-great grandmother isabell and Vlad were the best of friends and two worked together to from the Alliance between human and Faunus to the Grimm. But all that changed when The human changed they mind and fought that Faunus was the perfect specimen of slavery, but hi that going change soon." I turned round and find velvet standing in front of me.

"So your a member of the snow clan?" She asked and I nodded only for her to bow. Which actually surprise me. "I'm honoured to meet to descendants of Isabella snow the snow queen lineage and a member of the snow clan." She said as she bowed.

"Ok velvet you can rise your head up now." She raised her head. "Velvet I didn't come to beacon because of my lineage. I came because I wished to be a hunter and fight against the grim, so no treating me like royalty. Ok?" I said and velvet only bushe with embarrassment.

"understood."

"By the way I'm silver snow rose. But everyone just call me silver or if you was yang. wolf." I smiled and then the bell rang. "Come on let head to class." Me and velvet both walked back to our next class.

time skip. night time team Rwbys dorm.

I had asked the team if they was ok with me living in the same room as them and they said it was not a problem. So I asked dad if it with ok to install two set of bunk beds into the room and being the best dad he is, he pay for them and had them install even before we got back.

The girls take all the beds and had started to get changed. Yang didn't care if I was in the room, Blake and Ruby said I was ok to be in the room I only had to turn my back to them as they changed, but Weiss said I needed to changed in the bathroom and there no wining again the ice queen.

I head for the bathroom and started to get change into my sleeping gear. a black tank top and gray shorts. I beside to leave my cloak in my bag of tonight. about 20 minutes late I heard a knock on the door and yang voice. "hi wolf, your ok to come in." I walked out to see all my teammates sit on they bed. wiess was sat on her bed read over note of today. ruby was on her bed above wiess bunk and was wearing my cloak and a sleep. blake was read a book on her bed, and lastly yang was play on her scroll with her head handing out the side of bed. everyone with in they sleep wear.

wiess look over to me. "what are you look at? come over and sat down your a member of this team." Weiss said and I just walked over and sat down on Blake bed. I just sat there wonder what to do. 'heee. I could do should work on my weapon, could go of a walk or go and see winter.' I start to think then I heard a knock on the door.

"I got it." I said as I got up and opened the door, only to fined a cute pink and brown hair girl wear only a white t-shirt and white pants and holding a white beowolf a teddie in front of me. "Neo?!" I shout in shock.

everyone in the room expect ruby who was still asleep, look over to door only to see neo and myself. yang was the first to stand up. "is that the girl form first day?" she asked and I nodded .

"yea she is. Neo what are you doing here, you should be with joker right now. what happened?" I asked and neo pointed to neck and pulled her shirt down a bit to show a red mark. I looked at the mark and put my head on it and began to heal it. "who did this? Neo." I asked and neo looked down. "joker?" she nodded. "ok get me a second on." I walked over to my beg and put out my scroll and called joker.

ring ring.

"hellooo." a man with a hat with on my scroll screen.

I did not point the scroll to my face I pointed to neo and said. "say good bye." I said and neo a smiled and waved, leave the man in shock.

"what going on?"

"I'm taking Neo off your heads joker. so from now on she work under me." I point the scroll to my face. "bye bye." and ended the call. "neo take the room next door. room 233. it my room and I will talk to my dad about enrolling you here ok?" I said and neo just hug me.

"snow who is this?" wiess asked. only for me and neo to look at her.

"this is Neo my friend and should what partner." I said as neo nodded wells holding my arm. "and I'm going to have her working with us as a freelancer if dad say it ok." as I said that my scroll light up with a message form dad. all it said was 'yes and she can. your team name is RWBY NS'

"he said it ok and she been put In with us." i said and everyone else was shocked in what they heard.

"she going to be living with us?" Weiss asked.

"Yeap." I looked down at Neo with a grin. "Look like team wolfy ice cream, is back." I said as Neo punch into air getting a silence victory cheer. Which I find pretty cute.

"team wolfy ice team? Who came up with that's?" Blake asked looking over her book.

"I did." I said as yang and Blake just laughed this wake Ruby up. She look around in a half sleepy state with my cloak hood over her face, she locked on to me, I had forgotten that Ruby like my ears and tail.

She jumped up on her bed on all fours and got ready to jump at me. "I will have silver ears!" She jumped and used her semblance to grab me, which she did and moved to my back.

"ruby got off me." I said trying to get the red death off me, but she didn't let go. and kept saying 'No!'

'man I wish I didn't not have to do this?' I started to build up a bit of my aura and passed it to ruby making her fall to the floor but I crashed her in middle air. "What did you do?" ruby said finding it hard to move.

"use my ice cure on you again. only this time It not killing you, but stopping you form moving." I grin as yang run over to us.

"are you crazy?" Yang said seeing if Ruby had even frost Burns on she.

"yang, there is no burns on she on this time. I infused my arua with Ruby's and set it to 'freezes'. She about to move with in the next few minutes." I said as I walked over to to Ruby and Weiss beds and placed Ruby down on her bed and pulled her covers over her. "Sleep tight." I smile. As I had no place to sleep to night I decided to sleep on the floor. I was about to lay down when yang called me.

"your sleeping with me tonight." She said as she got on to her bed, I was about to walk over to yang Buck but Neo grabbed my arm pulled me into a death hug with a look saying 'I'm not let you sleep with her.'

"Neo? " I could see it in her eyes. She dislikes me sleeping next to people she did not know. "Yang not that bad and plus-" I petted the the top of Neo head. "She the best big sister I could ask for." I managed to talk Neo into letting me sleep with yang tonight. She let go for my arm and hugged her beowolf teddie to her face doing a god like puppy dog eyes. "Yang have you got room for two more people?" I asked.

"Yea I do but your sleeping in the middle for tonight." Yang said as me and Neo walked over to yang bunk. Yang was on my right side using my arm as a pillow to sleep and hugging me by default. Neo was my left side and did the same as yang, her teddie was as the button for the bed looking as the door.

"night everyone." I said and everyone said night.

later 5 hour. time 1:39.

I wake up form my nightmare again, I sat up fast breathing quickly. "again? it the someone." I said under my breath.

I look around to see everyone this a sleep. "I needed some air." i got up and use ice from to change clothes and leaved the room.

pov 3th

once silver was got blake and yang got up.

blake was the first to speak. "this is the second night." she said and yang replied.

"so this happened last night too?" yang asked.

"yea. he just got up and lefted the room and then came back by 1 hour was his auntie on his back. I think he and his auntie may have be drinking." just as blake said that the door open and silver was stood there was a silver crescent in his hands.

"oh sorry did I wake you two up?" he asked and both girls shake they heads.

"we wake up when the door close. so it not to say sorry for." Blake said which calmed down silver who had a little panic. "So where did you go?" She asked getting silver out of his sad mood.

"oh, I went back to my room, to sleep, but find my auntie ash got drunk again with uncle Qrow." Silver said only for yang to have surprised on she face.

"Qrow here?" She ask and Blake was confused.

"no, he not here now. But he did do a quick visit and check on us." He said as he put silver crescent on the side of the bed and got back into yang bed which Neo automatically grabbed his arm when he lay down. "Man Neo going to be a little bit of a pain in my ass." He said with a smile and petted the top of her which smile at.

"you two seem close?" Yang began to tease silver.

but he just deflect it back to her. "Well, we did live together of a good 2 years when Qrow had to go on mission." Silver said and then began to think.

pov silver snow.

I looked over to Weiss and Ruby bed. 'Maybe I should?' "Neo go and sleep in my room for the time being." I ordered and Neo sit up half a sleep, got up and then disappear. Yang and Blake was confused and before they could said anything, I shout. "Weiss. Ruby I need the pair of you to get up of a minute." Both girl slow wake up.

"what is It?" Weiss said a little pissed.

"what up silver?" Ruby adorably yawned.

"I need to tell you four about my one of my last Semblances and it involve you and yang." Once I said that everyone just looked at me.

 **Hello, everyone silver here.**

 **I just want to say thank you to all of you who has been reading my story so far.**

 **And a big thank you to the people who has favourite and followed me so far.**

 **oh be for I forgot I need it explain my power as someone has PM about them. So here a quick overview of them.**

 **Ice form- it is a ability to make and control over ice. It doesn't need ice dust to work, I generate ice from my Arua and if needs people like Weiss or auntle winter. I can grind down a bit of my ice to make a usable ice dust.**

 **Grimm form- the power to let me turn into the monster so I can hunt. I can only turn into a beowolf. I have the strength of an Ursa and reflexes, which even a top hunter like auntie ash would have a hard time keeping up with. This is due to my speed. I have only found one person who has been able to match me and that is Ruby. But I hate this power, so try to keep under lockdown. This drains my aura like a bitch**

 **and the two power I going be revealing.**

 **Arua forced regeneration and bypass- this power is my second most powerful tool. Is gives me a large pool of arua to use which is fairly big, that jaune and my dad Ozpin put together. Also this power lets me bypass a persons protected arua and attack them directly. lastly the force regeneration, I only use it when I want to pass on my arua too my friends to help them recover fast. Or when I'm using my Grimm or ice form for to long. It has a side effect of making me very tired or even better passing out and uses up my physical stamina.**

 **and lastly...**

 **Semblance mimicry- this is my most useful and yet dangerous one of all. It allow me to copy a persons semblance of a limited number of times. I only needed to touch the person for it to work, but I don't use it like that. The masks that Qrow, ash, Neo, mother Glynda, farther Ozpin and winter have all let me use their Semblances like winter glyphs, Glynda telekinesis, Neo disguise distortion and even Qrow misfortune but a more control Version of it. But the mask only let me use they semblance a small number of time also. But there a way for me to get the person semblance more permanently... I can drink a persons blood and inject my only blood into both mine and they the bloodstream. Making a link between me and the other. But this method does three thing. One I got the person semblance forever. Two that person because a full member of my clan and lastly the person who I just done it to get as great arua boost and get a better control of they semblance. But I only do this method if I get the person full consent first.**

 **Please review, favourite and follow.**

 **and if anyone need somethings explaining just Leave a review or send a PM and I well do my best to do some.**

 **"So so goodbye of now."**

 **"RUBY put down the cookie jar I'm about to cook everyone."**

 **"Never!"**

 **"Get back!"**


	5. Chapter 5

pov silver snow

everyone was a wake now and we all sit down our beds. Weiss and ruby on Weiss bed. yamg and blake on Blake's bed. i was standing up.

"so your going to be telling us about your last semblance?" Weiss asked a bit pissed probably for being wake up so early.

i nodded and closed my eyes of a second then i open them the colour changed from silver to blood red and my hair also changed from white to blonde. I basically just become a male version of yang in full rage mode. Everyone was surprised on my new look.

"wow." Was all yang could say and everyone just nodded.

"this is a side effect of my semblance." I started to explain about my semblance mimicry. (If you look at the last chapter down at the bottom you well see a more detailed information about all 4 for silver Semblances.)

"dam that one overpowered semblance. Being able to use over people abilities against them." Yang said in shock.

weiss was confused about how I was able to use her and winter glyphs, but after telling that I got it from winter, she soon nodded to it. Blake was wondering why I'm telling the full team now. "Hi silver a quick?" I looked over to Blake. "How come you are telling all of us about your semblance now?" She asked and all I could but was smile.

"Because i started to trust you all. I can see negative emotions due to my grim abilities and I can see a liar without even trying. From the last few days we all been together, I feel bonds slowly growing between us all and I know you guys would have my back if I needed help and the same goes for all of you. If enough for you need help, Am be your side. I would ever go to the Grimm lands and back if it came down to it." I said was a smile I have not shown in a long time.

all the girls with just looking at me. Smiling even Blake and yang had tears in their eyes.

ruby and yang just jumped at me and hugged. I nearly fell down from the two but I returned the hug. Weiss and Blake both stood up and walked over to me and the sisters.

"so you started to open up a little?" Blake asked and I nodded. "At let your slowly recovering from what ever happened to you. Just know you have a team now And sisters who looking out of you." When she said that me, Ruby and yang all looked at Blake. "What? We a team maybe in the future we can be like a family." She said and the three of us just nodded.

weiss suddenly cleared her throat, getting us all to look at her. "If I remember correctly, silver you added yang and Ruby to your clan, This morning right?" I nodded "well I was wondering if you would allow me to join please?" Me, my sisters and even Blakey was shocked in what we heard. Then Blake spoke up.

"I wish to also join." She said only of me to nearly fall over in shock.

i took a few minutes to recover from what I just heard. "So let me get this straight the pair of you want to join my clan?" I asked and the two nodded. "Ok but first tell me why you wish to join?"

Weiss started. "After seeing you in atlas, all them years ago. I started see life in a new way and that world not all black and white. So I started think that joining your clan would be the best way to move forward for myself and the schnees family to learn more about Faunus." She said then Blake spoke.

"I know a bit about the snow clan history and what they have done in the past. I wish to see the snow clan in all it future moment." Blake finshed. I could only look at the two girls.

"You all know if you all because full member of my clan, you may lost everything. family, love once, your rally freedom. you not only because a hunter but a slayer, someone who lost all his humanity only to fight until his or her death breath." I said only of everyone in the room to go into shock. "that what the real snow clan this. I'm the last slayer a live. my only way of life is to fight and die." I started to laugh crazily. "you know that what I do. I kill, like how I kill that nevermore, clapping it into littlie places." I started going crazy. the girls could only watch as I started to lost my mild. "I even do to people too. I probably killed more people in this school, I'm probably no bester that the white fang?" my laugher got even more darker. "I just a Grimm in human skin. a weapon to use again the Grimm. I can't love, I can't even keep my anger under control. Raven was right it probably best if I had dead at day, it would saved a lot of life in doing so." I started to cry and started to myself. "hi mum, you maybe seeing me a long sooner that plan." I put off a white armour piercing handgun out of a portal and loaded one anti Grimm bullet into barrel then pointed to my head. "I'm sorry of killing you all them years ago. long with sunflower and scarlet, so now I can are re-pay for what I done." but then the girls stopped me. yang grabbed both my arms so hard I drop the gun. Blake quickly grabbed the gun and unloaded the bullet and that passed the bullet to Weiss. Ruby had silver crescent in her hand in gun mode passed at me.

"do not move please silver." ruby had tear falling on face. yang garb even harder to make it so I could not exit.

"let me go!" I shout. "I can't continue on like this, I can't." slow said as my tear fall like a waterfall. "I killed everyone I have did close to. scarlet, sunflower-" the next name I said was a shock to ruby and yang. "summer. the one people who I seen as family, my one true mother with summer." I shouted as my eyes did not stop crying. "am sorry please of forgive me. I can't forget it." I look up to the girls in for me I could see they was all crying.

"did you just said summer?" ruby asked.

I looked at ruby who had put down my weapon. "Did you say summer?" she asked again the look she had was the one of lost. it was then I got a image in my mild. me and a young girl who was wear a red cloak was hugged. I remember something from my past.

"scarlet?" I said like I had see a ghost of my past. when I said that name ruby dropped silver crescent on the floor and ran that me passing yang out the way.

"frag. Fang." she said crying which Weiss and Blake find confined. yang who was just got knocked to the side just start to get back up and looked at me and ruby confined, then ruby turned to yang with tearful eyes and a big smile. "yang, we find him." she said only of yang to look at me for a second then started to crying herself with her hand over her mouth.

"oh my gods. fang this that you?" yang asked only for me to nod then she run up to me and hug me and ruby. "littlie fang. my littlie fang back." she said as she hugged me harder. I could only look at the two girls hugging in shock. 'from the last 9 year. I though the two of them were dead.' it was then I felt something lidded off my soul and the darkness I had, slow started to didapper and my childhood memories came to me.

I started to feel happiness again. "yang, ruby. I'm back." I said the two just nodded. Blake and Weiss was confused as hell.

"can someone please explain what happening?" Weiss asked as she wipe her tears away from her eyes.

i don't answer right away. I made a claw and ripped open a portal on the roof of the dorm and out pop Qrow who land on the floor ass first. Then the portal close and i opened two more behind me and out came. Winter and Ash(and for all the people who was not put two and two together, Ash this Qrow sister.) both walked out in full combat gear, Ash had to wear her mask.

Qrow started to get up. "What up kid? You rarely calls us doing this." He said as he got up and looked at everyone who was in the room then looked over at me, Ruby and yang all hugging. "So you finally remembered?" He smiled. As I nodded.

"yes I had. I finally remembered my family." I cried and my uncle and aunties just smile.

"well come here of a second." I walked over to Qrow who placed has hand on the top of my head. " 'Of the chains at seal off the darkness with in. I the Qrow of misfortune. Release Silver snow-rose son of summer rose form his cage of darkness and restore his position as head of the snow clan' " Qrow chatted as white chain formed around my full body wrapping this self around my lamps one chain broke off from my arms but all other was still there. Qrow and my aunties was surprised. "That should of unlocked the summer seal she put on you." He said only of me to scream in pain. my arms started to feel like they was burning. ice started to form around my hand and it continued to headed up my arms covering them in 2 inches of a white ice, I can't move my body one bit. 'This fucking hurts so much.'

them I heard a voice in my head. 'This been a long young wolf.'

'what?' I said still unable to move, I was then came back into my mind.

'silver mild Hill

"what?" I looked around only to see the normal hill me and mum normally talk on I looked around to see if I could find summer but I can't see her anywhere. "Mum!" I shouted but no reply.

it was that a feel someone was watching me. "Who where? Show your self." I made both my hand into ice claws. A young Beautiful girl appeared from behind the big tree which stood in the middle of the hill. She hear long white hair and blue eyes she was a bit small then Ruby and was wear a blue dress.

"Look time no see. son of The eternal winter." The girl smiled which made me feel clam but I couldn't understand why.

"who are you and what are you doing in my mild?"

her smile disappear. "It look like your memories have been sealed away." She walk out to me and placed her left on my cheek and closed her eyes. "Your ice born Semblance had been corrupted." She then let of me quickly and she eyes widened. "Silver your blood... It been altered." She started to think. "Have you been using the Grimm?" She asked only for me to look away. "You have! You idiot, I told you not to use it so much." I was confused about what she was said until she realised that I don't know her. "Right memories sealed. am the one you who saved you all those years a go." I just tilted my head to the side. this pissed her off a bit. "your force aura."

"oh. why you give me that, why did it hunt so much?"

"because you forcing your soul passed it limit." she said sighing. "what am I going to do with you?" she stop of a minute to think. "ok silver here the deal. the chain that your mother placed on you has being semi damaged. Got it?" she asked and I nodded. "good. now listing closely, your power are going to become even more powerful in the next few day, but I don't think your mild this going to be strong enough to control. so I'm going to make a deal with you." she said

"what the deal?" I disarmed my claws.

"make the master and familiar contract with me." she said only of me to take a step back.

"how do I do that?" I asked only for she to smile.

"I needed two names. one you can call me be and one true name this one can only be know to the two of us. this name has to be in old words of power which I know you studied so can you do that?" she walked up to me and I nodded. "if it makes it easier think of ice."

I started to thinking. " 'iiz vahdin' ('izz' is skyrim dragon language word of ice and 'vahdin' is the one for maiden.) that your true name." I said and said nodded.

"thank you I think it fitting for me as ice is my main power." she form a littlie ice cube in her handed.

"that pretty cool, Yukito." I smiled

"what did you just call me?"

"yukito it means snow child. and it going to be the name of my first female child." I said the last part quietly.

yukito look at me and smiled. "I like it, now then like began. I 'Izz vahdin' give myself to silver snow-rose as his maiden of power. Let it be know to the world that you silver snow-rose are here be know as the King of ice and storms. The master of death. And the reaper of my soul. I give myself to my King." Her aura started to glow around herself and so did mine.

I began to spoke without even knowing it. "I silver snow-rose here be take 'izz vahdin' as my familiar and maiden." I walked over to her and kiss the top of her head. "And I promise you that I will protect you from all those who may try to harm you." She looked up at me as I smiled. "I will always protect my *****" I said and she began to cry up and hugged me.

"thank you, **** I promise to be the best ******** ever." I could only hugged her as both our aura fused together.

"Now yuki is time of me to return to my team of now, but as soon as i get back I'm going to try and summon you if that ok?" I asked and yukito nodded. "Ok, see you soon." I waked again.

The fog around hill began to surround me and all I could Heard was yukito saying somethings. "See you soon!" She shout as I disappear form the hill.

Pov yukito.

"I know you can't remember." Tears stream down my face. "You used to be so much happier, but now." I looked up at the sky.

"but now all I can do is help you through this eternal nightmare which you have to face a lone. isn't that right..."

"Papa?"

 **And stop.**

 **i everyone silver here. I hope everyone do well today or night depending on what time you are reading this.**

.

 **Who is this unknown girl and how does she know our little wolf.**

 **.**

 **the only thing i can tell you all is silver snow-rose this not as stable as we think.**

 **.**

 **And who knew that he grows up with Ruby and yang. What was they relationship between them.**

 **.**

 **but the only thing I do know this that I needed your help.**

 **.**

 **Lads and ladies I need three more female names for future characters.**

 **.**

 **i need one of**

 **fire 'yol vahdin = fire maiden'**

 **wind 'ven vahdin = wind maiden'**

 **Earth 'gol vahdin = earth maiden'**

 **snow/water (yukito) 'izz vahdin = ice maiden'**

 **so if anyone can PM me or left a review with any suggestions, it well make my writing that little bit more easier.**

 **oh and before I forget has silver harem and family list.**

 **silver: Ruby, yang, Blake, (maybe) Weiss, yukito, velvet, Neo, (someone said) Pyrrha, mittia and Melanie, and why the fuck not let added Nora and maybe in the future winter, Raven and glynda.**

 **the snow clan chain of command.**

 **elder: Ozpin**

 **head: silver snow-rose**

 **seconds: summer(unconfirmed M.I.A) winter, Raven, Qrow and glynda**

 **Enforcers/bodyguards: Neo, mittia and Melanie.**

 **Newish members: Ruby, yang, Blake and Weiss.**

 **Future members. Jaune, ren, Pyrrha, Nora and velvet**


	6. Chapter 6

beacon medic bay.

pov 3 person.

clan snow moved silver from team RWBYS room to the beacon medic bay with in the hour. he passed out after Qrow unsealed his powers. silver had been place into the medical wing 'silver bay' which was made just for him given that silver power are wild and can't be control at times. right now all of team RWBY and JPNR are standing outside for silver room as the doctor said only member of the clan snow are allowed inside.

ruby had been in shock for most of the time silver had in. she hold his weapon close to herself. yang was the same, she had be going back and forth for the last 20 mins in front of the doors just hoping he going to be ok. Blake was sitting next to ruby quilt, she didn't know what to do, but just hope silver was ok. Weiss was talking to one of the doctor asking about how he was doing.

team JPNR was sitting on the opposite side to team RWBYS they all was doing the same as Blake. Qrow beside to stay with the kids as winter could handled thing with silver medical care. Raven also stay with as she was not need at the moment. she beside to take out her masks as she was going to try and talk with yang one for the first time.

she walked over to yang and tapped her shoulder and pointed after of other. yang who had anger and sad at the sometime only nodded. they both walked away a bit so the other could not heard the pair of them talk.

"what are you doing here Raven?" yang asked her mother.

raven only disarmed her weapon and placed next to her leaning it on the wall. "I'm here because silver order me too." she said calmly

"why would he deal with someone like you? you left me and dad all alone." yang said with anger.

"I lefted because I had a job to do." Raven replied with a calm tone this slowly starting to piss yang off.

"And what job was that? Sleeping with random man, that what dad told me." Yang said only for Raven to grabed yang by her clothes and pushed her in to the wall.

"let me heard that again. I dare you. I dare you to say that again." Raven rarely gets angry. Yang was in shock about this. "I dare you, yang, I fucking dare you. I stayed loyal to your father for over 20 years. I love the both of you and now you queues me of cheating on him." She shouted only of Qrow and Ruby to rush over.

"Raven put her down." He said trying to calm her sister down.

Raven let go of yang and she dropped to the floor and Ruby rush to her sister side.

Qrow shouted at his sister. "What are you playing at?"

"Did you known?" She asked.

"did I know what's?" Qrow asked.

"Did you know tid lied about the results I lefted him and yang alone?"

"No. What did he say." Qrow asked

"he told yang that I had cheated on him." Raven punched to wall in front of her. "That bastard."

Qrow could his sister in anger. 'Man silver. I need you kid your the only who know how to calm this raging nevermore down.' Qrow though in his head but just that a cold wind blows through the halls all come from silver room, then the room blasted open and the man who had been knockout was stand there in his sleepwear no cloak on. Showing his ears and tail out, his hair had changed from white to black and his eyes have even change to his right Amber and his left red. Both of silver arms are halfway beowolf and human the top Half human and the bottom half beowolf even his hands are claws.

silver eyes look like they are off for blood. You could hear him growling in anger. He looked at yang on the floor with Ruby next to her, then he looked at Raven. "Die." Was all silver said and charged at Raven at inhuman speeds that top both silver natural speed and Ruby speed semblance. He cut her which bypass her aura and ripped Raven armour to pieces.

raven jumped away form silver. 'Is this his full power?' She kept watching silver As he walked in front of yang and Ruby like a wolf protection it pack. 'No this is his instincts at works. He protection his sisters. He lost them once, I don't think he intended to lose them again.' She stood there calm as silver charged again only to stop abit away from Raven face was his right claw.

everyone could only watch at what silver just did. He stood up properly and reset his body his hair changed back form black to white and his eyes returned to silver and has arms turned back to human. "Raven." He said to grab her attention. "Step over of line again, I well not hold back. got it?" He said as he walked over to yang, Ruby and Qrow.

"Got it."

"good." He stopped for a short time. "Just know auntie, I just got them in my life and I'm not going to lose them. And I hate fighting against my family so let stop here." He turned around and faced Raven for a second and put his right hand and ice dust thrown out of his hand and wrapped itself around Raven body. Form a new set of white bluey colour armour. "That a replacement for the one i broke." He continued on walking over to his sisters. "Your you ok yang?"

"yeah I'm good. But what just happened? you was knockout after uncle said some words and chains wrapped around you." Yang said only for silver to hug her and Ruby.

"Summer semblance it called sealing bond." He said which both Ruby and yang froze up. "Qrow unlocked a small part of the seal but the sudden rage of power was to much of my body to handle so I knocked myself out and let my ice form change my body to bester this new energy." He said with a smile. "And it look like I just awakening a new power." He let go of Ruby and yang and triggered his new beowolf arms. "It look like I can form a part of my Grimm at will and used my semblance at the same time." His Grimm arm colour from white to red and blacky colour like Ruby hair. "Right now I'm using Ruby semblance as well as my Grimm." He moved his arms up and then slashed the air making a shockwave as high speed. Everyone with in shock.

"that so cool." Ruby jumped at silver and hugged. "You can use my semblance that means we can be twins." She said as silver and yang. Weiss, Blake and team JNPR all smiled. Winter rush out of the room silver with just in holding a table scroll in her hands.

"silver." She said got silver and everyone to look at her. "Silver, your blood it-" silver cut out winter.

"yeah I noticed my Grimm blood has been suppressed." 'Maybe my slayer power has started to kill off the Grimm soul with in? No if did it would have done that years of go.' Silver started to think. That he remembered something. "Winter, Qrow, Raven take everyone else back to they dorm." He ordered and Qrow told both teams to follow him and it lefted silver on his only. He walked back into the medical bay he was put in and sit on the bed.

PoV silver snow-rose.

I looked at my right hand and a blue moon was imprinted my hand. "So yukito your the one who has suppressed my Grimm." I said as yukito appeared next to me.

"no, that was you. Now that you started to feel happiness most of your negative energy has decreased and your Grimm has calmed down." Yukito said as she sat on the bed with me. "And with your new limiter put in place you should be able to fight more effectively."

"What do you mean limiter?" I asked only for yukito to giggle.

"I put a limiter on your Semblances, so You can use your Semblances more effectively when fight and you be not need to worry about losing control for your Grimm."

"At going to be handy to have." I smiled as I looked out the room window which overlooked vales. "Right now I need to get a handle on my power and make up for lost time with my sisters." I stood up and to the door but stop in the doorway and turned to yukito. "Let go and meet your new family." I said and yukito ran over to me and hugged my arm.

"yes, papa." yukito said with the big smile and then we both walked down to hallway which lead out for the medical wing.

30 minutes later outside team Rwbys dorm.

me and yukito was standing outside the door what lead to my room as we prepare to deal with my team.

"you ready?" I asked yuki and her nodded we planned on yukito being my daughter for the time being. As I couldn't tell anyone about what yukito is as she has said she is a ****** ******* and if I told everyone we could have a great fucking mess to deal with.

i slowly opened the door to find everyone wait up. Weiss was going over some note I took in history today and all my Grimm study note as well. Blake was sitting on the floor with her back against her and yangs bed reading love ninja. Ruby was laying on her bed wearing my cloak and holding my weapon tightly to her chest and lastly yang. she was on Blake bed looking at somethings on her scroll. I chuckled as I desire to use my ice form to dust and moved over to the window and had yukito knock on the door.

knock knock.

Yang was the first up and answered the door only to find a cute 10 years old girl standing there. "Hello." Yukito said cutey which all most give yang a heart attack for the recovered from the cute attack and kneeled down to talk to yukito.

"hello young one what do I help you with?" Yang asked only for yukito to change her form to look like a little wolf with with white ears and tail.

"I'm looking for my papa." Yukito said which made yang confused.

"I'm sorry but there only one male living here and that my brother." Yang said only of yukito to smile.

"silver snow right?" Yukito said only for yang to be even more confused. "He my papa." That got the full room to listen and look at the door.

"What? Silver has a child?" Weiss said in complete shock. Blake couldn't even spoke. Ruby jumped down from her bed and run over to the door to see this child for herself. She to yukito and petted her ears.

"Yeap she my brother." Ruby said only for yang to fall to the floor and for me to started to laugh and that got the girls to look at the window which I was sitting at.

"good eye Ruby." I said as i stood up and Yukito pushed passed Ruby and jump over a down yang and ran over to me hugging my left arm. "Everyone this is my daughter, yukito snow-rose. Yukito, these lovely ladies are my team. The two ladies you have talked to are my sisters the red and black hair one this my twin Ruby. And the one on the floor this my old sister yang. The girl with the white hair this wiess, she well as they say a snow angel." I said only for Weiss to blushe and Yukito was confused about what I said. "And lastly is Blake, she well probably my best friend at this school." This made Blake smile and blushe a little herself.

"so which one my mama?" Yukito said shock everyone and myself.

"Neo." I said and Neo came out from no where. "Can you watch this girl of me please?" I asked and Neo nodded. "Yukito go and play with Neo for a few minutes as I have a talk with my team ok?" I said softly. Yukito nodded and followed Neo out of the room.

Weiss was the first to spoke. "Silver, who was that?"

"Yukito snow-rose my daughter." I said.

"ok, now tell us what did she said 'which one my mama'?" Weiss asked me as she take a step closer to me and all my team make closer as well.

"Yukito not human." This got a confused look from the girls.

"she not human?" Ruby question. Blake started to think about something then realise something.

"she the peck." Blake said which got me and everyone else to look at her. "She the peck, you was talking about." I asked and I nodded.

"yeah she this but what I see with this seal this I may have more than one familiar." I said only for Weiss to get up in my face.

"she a familiar? How long have you had her?"

"well yukito was only unlocked a less than a half hour ago And she a familiar. But how I think it to do with my ice form maybe. She doe have a similar power as me." I said only for Weiss started thinking.

"maybe you have one for each Semblances maybe. Like yukito this for your ice form, maybe there one your Grimm, aura focus and Semblance mimicry?" Weiss said which placed a idea in blake head.

"so if that stand then your going to need forth people to contact with?" blake said as everyone look at me, I looked down at the floor with my ears down as well. "so I maybe right." she sighed. "it look like I going to need you help you with this. what are the recommend skill need of this peak?"

I was a littlie shocked was Blake was she was willing to make a peak with me. "it up to yukito who can make it." as i said that the door open with yukito stand the doorway with neo standing behind her with half of her hair messed up and a look of fear.

"what the fuck happen to you?" I asked and Neo pointed at yuki who had a grin on her face.

"I find this in her bag." Yukito was holding a photo of me with words at the bottom of the photo. 'My King.' With a big love heart around me.

"Yukito get that back to Neo now." I said only of yukito to pout and get Neo the photo, who ran out as soon as she got the photo. I then looked at my team and smile. "Anyone willing to help out with yukito? I'm only asking, you don't have to do it." Once I said that Weiss step up.

"i will." Weiss said and looked at yuki and walked over to her, kneeling down to yuki level. "Hello yukito, my name Weiss and if you wish I could be your mama."

Yukito then close eyes as a light blue aura surrounded wiess and yukito started to spoke. "she not did not have the right recommends to make the pack."

this confined me and everyone. "so who does have the recommends?" I asked and yukito looked at the last three girls.

Yukito look at Blake first. "1/3 recommends found. Hold silver in high friendship and respect." She then looked at yang. "2/3 recommends find. members of clan snow and also hold silver in high friendship and respect." Lastly yukito looked at Ruby and her eyes widened. "3/3 recommends found." This shock us all. "Members of clan snow, respect silver snow-rose and -"I then remembered something's of my past that me and Ruby promise to keep a secret. I quickly covered yukito mouth to stop her from talking.

"Yukito that last part is not needed ok?" I said in a voice of same thing I really rarely show. Fear. "Yukito the girls only need the first two that last one is a bonus." I slowly pulled yukito closer to me and whispered. "Ruby and I did that years a go back before I was sealed. so please don't being it up again." I let my yukito go. "girl forget that last past what yukito said this to do with the past and it a secret between me and ruby. I intended keep it like that." #

"what secret?" ruby asked as I walk over to her bed and jumped into it.

"other 5 birthday." once I said that ruby face redded.

"you remember? I was hoping you had forgotten that." she said as she walked over to her bed and lad next to me. the rest of the team was confined but just when to bed. yukito deicide to return to me mild hill of today and return in the morning. we all said go night and fell to sleep. I stay up and watch over ruby sleeping next to me, I smiled seeing ruby cute sleeping face.

I whispered so no one could heard me not even blake. "I may not remember everything from other past but I well all way remember one. and that the promise I made with mother." I moved my head over ruby's and kissed her forehead as my aura pass though her, making a red and white aura field around us both. I then pulled back a littlie and continued to smile. "and protect you." I laded down and pull ruby in to a hug which she moved to get more comfy and fell in to a endless sleep.

time skip the next morning

I started to wake up let a normal people does and not wake up to nightmare every day. I felt happy to wake up and not felt like death walking. I got up to find my team are still a sleep. I checked my scroll of the time 6:57am sat today was the first weekend if school, I then look over that blake and yang beds to see they sleep like normal. I then quickly popped my head over the eager of ruby's bed to see Weiss was awake looking up at ruby bed. I made her jump a littlie. "sorry and morning." I said as I used my ice form to move to the ground quietly without waking the other up.

"morning silver." she said that I pulled my head over to her, this confined weiss a bit until I moved my ears and then she petted my head, I smile and my tail started moving more happily. "you like been petted?" I nod as weiss stop petting my head and patted her bed next to her which was her way of saying come here please. I moved over to her only of her to push my head on her lap and continued to pet me, as I used her lap as a pillow. I just lad there next to weiss enjoying this calm feeling. "hi silver, what was it like being a Grimm?" she asked as I looked at her was shock look but I could see it in her eyes. she was trying to understand me like how blake was 2 nights again.

"dark. lonely. soulless. I felt like I was slowly losing myself. each time I used that power I felt like I was lost a littlie price of myself, my body wanted to kill everything living." I said as I look at weiss who was shocked that what I was saying. "I was all way looking for a fight, just to feed my Grimm hunger. Back before I came to beacon, I was so lost, I had no friends or real family to call my own. Yeah I had Ozpin, Glynda, winter, Qrow and Raven, but they was not always around. I literally raised myself from most of my childhood. But when I was be 11 with I was living with winter. We both got into a fight will I got in to a fight with your dad that day." Weiss eyes widened. "And will to put a long story short, he found out I was a Faunus so I lefted your house and did the most stupid thing I could have done and join the White fang." I said that only for Weiss to stop petting me. "Am going to say this if I find a white fang member who attack innocent civilians, I will kill ever last one of them, I only joined to help Faunus get a better way to live not to kill people who don't agree with they way of thinking. So I decided to let me Grimm out." I began to feel fear and froze up. "I can only remember the screaming of the people I attack, i even nearly kill winter and seven atlas special forces members who was sent to find me. 28,928 people died that day with no survivors."

Weiss looked at me with eyes for sadness. "I remembered that day the news called the white hunt, that was you?" I nodded. "So what made you feel like attack the White fang?" She asked

"I was ordered to kill your family. Someone find out I used to live at your house and order me to use my ID to get in and hunt down all your family, but I can't do it. So I attack the leader in front of his man and began my hunt, it was over in 17 minutes. After that I decided to go and live with Qrow but winter try to keep me with her. But after what I did I couldn't risk for it happening again, so I lefted and headed to vale." I said only for Weiss to pull my head into chest and hug me. "I know you hate the White fang but please don't hate me please." Tears fell deep from my eyes as Weiss continued to hug me.

"I can't got mad at you." she stroked me hair slow. we stay like this of few minutes. weiss then let me go and I got off her to grab something of my beg which was at bottom of her bed. I opened it up and a white mask of it and put it on to show weiss. I was wearing a white fang mask.

"I'm the hunter of the fang." I said as weiss got out her bed and walked over to me and took the mask off my face.

"you maybe the hunter of the fang but you also a member of this team, so no more hunting alone OK?" she smiled and acted like my older sister.

"Got snow princess." I used my ice form and changed my clothes to my normal ones, I then turned around and walked to door and grab the door nob, before I opened the door I looked at weiss. who had a red face. "It look like you got two knights now." I opened the door and walk though only to turn back around to face and bowed. "have a good day ma' lady." I look up with a wolf grin. weiss smiled and Curtsey.

"same to you sir knight." she joked only for the two of us to giggle.

"hi princess could you pass me, my weapon please, i got a monsters to slay." i asked in a noble way as weiss got silver crescent for me. as walked over to the door i hold out my hands, only of weiss to hold up her finger and moved it to tell me to come closer which i did and weiss kissed me on the cheek. i bushed red at ruby cloak.

"that a thank you of save us back in that forest from the beowolfs." she passed silver crescent to me and walked over the shower room.

i quickly close my team dorm room door and rushed out of the dorm building still bushing 'did weiss kiss me?' i tried to think of it but it just made me blushe even harder. "Dam you snow princess." I shouted.

Meanwhile with Weiss who is in the shower right now.

She was in the middle of cleaning herself up and thinking a few things. 'He was honest with me.' She continued to clean herself wells looking at her self in the mirror. She smiled. 'He funny, kind and honourable but he loses his angers some times. But only when someone gets hurt, like When Ruby was going to be eaten by the nevermore. The brown hair rabbit Faunus who was getting bullied and then lastly yang, that Raven maybe her mother or something like that hold her up and started hurting yang, even when he was knocked out, he came to her rescue. He a real knight in shining armour and a white cloak.' She giggles.

Weiss was just about the finsh in the shower when her felt a somethings on her hand it was a light blue wolf Mark on her left hand. 'Had did that get their?' She said in her mild only for a small white portal to open up behind her and a voice came through. "Welcome to the family." Weiss turned around only of the portal to close.

"You little wolf." She said

back to silver

I had ran into velvet on my way to the library and the two of us decide to walk there together.

"so how my cute bunny doing?" I asked in a joking way only for velvet to blushe red.

"I told you. I'm not cute." She pouted it only made her look cuter.

"man, if you keep this up I'm going to have to gets some 'velvet' cake." I get a wolf grin.

velvet froze up as I walk a head a little and turned round. Velvet face bright red. "Stop teasing me!" I laughed for a littlie bit only to stop.

"well, well who do i have here? if this miss long ears and the Faunus lover." me and velvet both turned around only find Cardin Winchester standing behind us. he hold a creeply smile on.

"Winchester." I said a littlie pissed. "what can I do for you?" he grin just on bigger.

"yes you can. I know you're liver with some hot girls and I also know about your little secret, your a lot more badass then you look." he said which may me go a littlie into shock but I didn't show it.

"and what secret that?" I asked.

"I know you blackmailed your way into beacon. I find no record of you take the test to get into this school. and I also know you and then young girl what her name Ruby is it. you and her are pretty close with each other right ?"

"yea we are, what are you getting at?" I was slowly losing my anger.

"has the deal, I'm willing to keep this meet between you and this Faunus girl and how you got in on the down lower, if your willing put in a good word for me they them girls you live with." he said only for me to start losing my anger even more.

I was right to kill this people but then I remember I pleased to protect ruby and the girls. I take a deep breath and calmed down, I then at Winchester and started to chucking. "what so funny?" he asked.

"you think me and ruby are dating?" I said with a big smile.

"yes."

"will sorry to pop your bubbles, but me and ruby are partners and the way I got into this school. I got a recommendation of headmaster Ozpin himself." I said with a smile. "So if you would so kind-" I dropped my smile with a pissed off face. "To fuck off and left!" I shouted as i turn back to velvet and smile. "Come on I think we had a library date planned of to day?" I said as I walked passed Winchester with velvet close to my side. We got about 10 feet away from Winchester then I stopped. "A word of warning. Stay away from my friends or beacon go to have a undecipherable dead body on it hands." Me and velvet then leave that ass behind, as we continue to the library.

Time skip library time 8:43am

me and velvet had been studying for Grimm study and history class for a hour or so. We both study And talked about the odd thing, trying to forget about what happened earlier. I was about to finish my homework so I could do same thing later, when I hear my name get Called. Looking around so who it was, I find it was my team walking over to me and velvet. "Hi." I said as I started to put my book away into a portal.

yang was the first to spoke. "Morning little bro." She yawned as she sat down next to me. Ruby also looked tired as she decided to sit on my lap.

"Ruby?" I asked only for her to look at me with eyes saying. 'Can I sit here.' I nodded. As Ruby place her head on to my chest and fell back to sleep. Weiss and Blake sit on velvet side of the table. Blake look a little tired it looked like me and Weiss was the only ones in our team who was awake probably. "Ok how can everyone half a sleep?" I asked only for Ruby to answer half a sleep.

"we just tired after what happened last night." She said only to fal a sleep again. I looked at everyone and smile.

"Well I'm planning on going in to vale tonight to go and see some friends of mine." I said which only got everyone to look me with a confused look.

This was then that yang know where I was going to. "Your going clubbing without us aren't you?" She asked with a small grin on her face. Weiss was the first to protest against this.

"silver your too young to be clubbing at your age." She said in a bit of an anger voice. 'She going to be the next winter. Shit.' I said in my head.

"*sigh* Weiss, I'm going and no, I'm not going to be drinking alcohol." I said that this I take out my scroll and putted up the photo of me, Melanie and Miltia and Hei all outside club nine tails. "I'm going to see my friends." I showed the photo to the girls, who only blinked.

"silver, those girls look shaded to me." Weiss said, Blake take bester look at the photo only to find both twins was holding my hands. But didn't say a thing about it.

"Melanie and mittia are both people who I trust in the past and the two are pretty cool with me being a Faunus." I said as I put my scroll away.

The girls looked at me was a surprised look when a put the word. 'Trust' it one word I hold close to me. I moved Ruby off me for a second so I could stand up and then placed her on my back. "I'm going to put Ruby back to bed and go back sleep myself." I looked at velvet. "Thanks cutey. Studying helped me out a lot." I said, this quickly making a ice clone to hold Ruby for a minute as I used my ice form to move behind velvet and kissed her on the cheek. This made the us flip.

all I head was "SILVER!" Of my team this was probably the time to ran. I made my clone pass a sleeping Ruby back to as I started to run, out the library and into beacon hallways with three angry girls chasing me as I laughed. Velvet was frozen from my little passed gift.


	7. Chapter 7

Night time vale, time 8:38 POV silver snow-rose

'man that was the best run I had in a long time.' I said in my head as I was walking down a street, I could hear a lot of different types of sounds form the night live. I continue to walk this street which landed to the red light district. 'I love coming here.' I smiled as I passed clubs, strip joints and people who had a bit too much fun. I was just about to headed of my destination when I head a group of voices. I turned around only to see a pair of twin, one with long black hair and wearing a white strapless dress, was her sister had short hair and wearing a red strapless dresses. The two was walking the way I just came from and the two was talking as they passed me. "Man I need a stiff drink. Did anyone know where I can get a silvery cocktail from?" I said only for the twins to look back they could see me. I deformed my cloak to show my ears and tail. "Hi."I said only for the twin to rush over to me.

"oh my gosh. Silver what are you doing here?" both Miltia and Melanie asked at the same time.

"well to see you lovely ladies." I kissed both girls on the cheeks after I said that which made them bushe. "And I have something to ask uncle about." Both girls looked at each other and got a grin on they faces that looked back at me. The two walked next to me, one on each side then they hooked they arms with mine.

"let go, darling." The two teased me as they 'escorted' me to hei club.

few minutes later.

we was outside club nine tails, there was a line of people waiting to get in the club, but We just walked passed them and walked to the front door, a man dressed in Black and red suit stopped me and the twins. "This club this not for young kid." He said only of me and smile.

"tell junior that silver snow here." I said which he realised who I was.

"I'm sorry, Boss I couldn't recognise you for a second." He bow as open the door of me, Miltia and Melanie. The twins started to walked in, but I stay put of a second.

"They going to be a group of girls showing up soon." I showed him a photo of my team. "Three of them have this mark on them." I then showed him my clan Mark. "Let them in ok." I said and the doorman nod.

"got it boss." He said as I walked into the club.

I got into the main past of the club and I could heard to music playing 'red like rose.' One of my favourite song, I walked downstairs which leaded to the dance floor I then looked to my right to the bar where I find the twin and my favourite person ever. I shouted over to hei. "Junior!" He looked over of the bar and looked at me with a big grin.

"well, well, well look who here. The silver hunter himself." He joked as I sit at the bar. Before I sit down, a silvery white drink with in front of me. "One quicksilver on the house." Hei said as I said thank and took a sip of my drink. I felt at house here. "So how are things?" Hei asked as he cleaned same glasses.

"pretty good. I got some new friends at beacon. And it the some old with my family." I said as I took a another sip. "Man I love this drink. Man if you was a girl I would kiss you on the spot." I joked as hei laughed.

"I wasn't me who made that one." He point to the twins who was sit a chair aways of me and the two was bushing of embarrassing.

"well. if you two made this that kiss from earlier well cover this." I smiled. "And if you behave I will treat you two later." The girls rushed over to me and hugged me nearly knocked me over.

"How about we take this party back to our place?" Melanie said in a slutly tone. I used to this kind of behaviour.

"Miltia? she still got crush on me right." I asked only of Melanie to back off a little with a red face. "Guess I'm right." I said as I kept another sip of my drink. "Hei can I work tonight if probably?" I used Hei real name because no one was around.

"Yeah you can, but your in charge of the twins ok." He said as I jumped over the bar.

"sweet." I changed into a standard bartender uniform used my ice form. I put on one of Hei crew hats to hide my ears, only my tail was out but I can all way hide it behind the bar table. "Melanie, Miltia. Here two night stars cocktails." I passed to the girls the drink as star appeared in they eyes. I got a thank you from them as they drink away.

The night was clam for once, most of the time when I work at the bar a load of girls come to the bar and ask if I'm single and i have to blow them out and say I'm taking. So I relaxed with the twin as we had a small drink with each other, as we talked, I heard two of Hei crew members run though to the main door and closed it shouting 'she back.' "Oh fuck." I said as the door blasted open and the. Stood yang and the team.

"I'm back." I said as the crew all pointed guns at her the girls. This was funny to watch but I could see Ruby was a little scared. Lucky Hei step in.

"blondey, your here. why?" He asked only of yang to step up to him.

"you own me a drink and I'm looking for my brother." She said only for me to walked over to them with the twins.

"everyone stand down." I ordered as and the crew put they guns away. The team and Hei looked at me. "I can't have a night to see my friends with out you guys following me Can i?" I said pissed off. "Girls. bar. now." I said only of my team to follow me to the bar and I made everyone drinks.

"here." i placed the drinks in front of my team. i made ruby a rosey-red cocktails not alcoholic which was a red colour. Weiss I made white-devil which was colour white. yang a strawberry-sunrise with no ice and lastly Blake a basic ram and coke. the girls looked at me then to drink. "drinks are on me tonight." and with that everyone started to drink up. the girls eyes widen after one sip.

"silver you have to make this back at beacon." yang said only of the other to nodded.

"well sorry girls but I will only make the drink here." I said as started to think for a min and grinned. "miltia. Melanie, get ready we going on." I said only of the twins to also grin as they finished the drink I made and run over to the dance floor DJ. change into my normal clothes just with not my cloaks as I jumped over Team RWBYS and started to walk over to the DJ stand. "hi ruby." I said to get her to look at me. "you like Red like roses right?" I asked and her nodded. I smiled as the twins called out to me.

I used ice form to move over to the stand as the twins still grinned. "neo it time." I said only of neo to pop out from behind me. I cut the music what was play and started to speak to everyone in the club. "good evening everyone. We are Nine tail personal band. White tail and we will be play tonight. let go Girl!" I see as I putted up a white guitar. Melanie was holding a gray bass, miltia stand next to me also holding a guitar and lastly Neo was on drum. "this song is our first one we play it Called "red like a rose." we played the song.

red like roses later

miltia was out for breath as she was sing this one. everyone in the club was cheering for more. miltia spoke in to the microphone. "this next song go out to silver family." she point to me. "I'm may fall."

I'm may fall later

the girls was out for breath as we all sing the song. "girls take five. I will play the next one." I put guitar down and summoned a classic one. "im going to be sing of all people as my team take a short break and this song I'm going to play go to the love of my life. It called "Shape of you."

I singed the song with my full heart.

Shape of you later.

I decide to end the preforms of tonight. "thank you everyone of listing to us play tonight but we are calling it a night. so have a good night everyone." I said as I used ice form to move over to my team.

As I got over to them they was in shock. "like the show?" I grin only of ruby to hug me.

"I loved is. I never know you could sing." she happy said I could only pet her.

"Dam Bro. I going to need to have you play more." yang said as she drink her 5 strawberry-sunrise. I smiled to her.

"well silver i may have to hire you to play for the next time I preform." wiess said as drunk her drink.

blake just hold her glass up to me. as a way to say good preform.

"I'm glad you girls like the show. i had not preform in so long maybe about a year or so." i said at neo and twins came back to the bar.

"that has to be other best one so far?" miltia said which me, neo and Melanie all nodded.

"I guess the next we play, we may need to step it up?" I said as I got back to the bar. "But let not think about that of day. Oh yeah, Melanie, Miltia. I just remembered the main reason I came here." I Reached of my portal I opened and pulled out some papers and passed them to the twins. "can you two look at this and think about it?"

the twins take the papers I held and looked them over, both girls eyes widened. "these are-" melanie started to said and miltia finished "beacon recommendations."

my team looked that me and I smiled. "remember yours 16th birthday wish?" I said only of the twins to blushe. "I'm only trying to fulfil yours wishes. you don't have to take the offer." I finish as I start to make more drink everyone. Which the girls take and drunk with smiles. I feel to happy that I could put a smile on people face. 'even if I can't feel. I can at lets make other happy.' I start thinking as I looked at the girls who was enjoying themselves. 'maybe one day I could started again.' I looked down at the glass I was cleaning and could see myself in the reflection and I could see the loneliness on my only face. 'what do I do?' I held the glass harder.

ruby looked at me with a wrong look. "silver are you ok?" she asked quietly used my hearing so no one could hear. I turned to her.

"i'm just think that all and remembering a few thing." I said as I got back to what I was doing. but ruby kept looking at me. "*sigh* ruby, follower me." I walked around the bar and where over to ruby and held her hand. "everyone. me and ruby are going to head back first. hei can you look after my team of me?" I asked as I check my scroll of the time. '11:05'. I looked at hei and he nodded. "thanks. Weiss, blake, yang. I'm going to came back with ever hei or one of you was me to pick you up. OK? no sleeping in hotel." I made a ice clew and opened a potal back to the dorm room as me and ruby walked though.

short time skip.

me and Ruby both have changed out of our normal clothes and into our sleeping gear. We both got into Ruby bed for the night, Ruby was the only one who was laying down as she used my body as a pillow, using my chest of her head and her body was in between my legs with my arms around Ruby's small body. We used to do this when we was younger even watching a movie or reading the fairy tales books which summer got us. ruby had the Four maidens and the eternal guardian tale we both love to read all the time.

we was re-reading the book again as ruby giggles. "haha hi silver, didn't the maidens summer feel a bit like mum?" she said only of me to laugh.

"I think she is." I smiled. "ruby would you like to know more again the maidens and guardian relationship?" I said only of ruby to nod. "you see the maidens are sister right?"

"yes I do. it said it in the story."

yes this say that but what it didn't say is that the guardian is really the brothers and husbands to all the maidens." I said this made Ruby look up at me." I'm telling the truth." I chuckled a little.

"so the maidens all loved the guardian, even though they are blood related?" She asked as I nodded. "That make it so romantic. I wish I could finded someone who can love me like that." Ruby said as she pulled the the book closer to her face.

"you will finded someone? Your Beautiful like rose and your still growing beautiful with each day that passes by. Ruby. I bit at someday soon your going to surpass even yang and the boys are going to fall head over heels for you." I said with a smile, but deep inside I scared. scared of ruby again. I hugged her harder and this got her to look at me/

"silver?" she softly said my name. "what worry?"

I couldn't 'nothing' to ruby. "just remember something that all." I said as my scroll started to ring. using my ice form to hit the green button, me and ruby hard weiss on the other end.

"knight can we a pick up please before yang started to drink again." wiess said, then me and ruby head yang shouting. 'Blake were my little wolf. *hich* I need him.' this made me move quickly and open a portal as I did. Blake and Weiss could walking though with a drunk yang on their shoulders. "she had about 16 drinks." weiss said as she and Blake moved yang to her bed not even changing yang clothes.

"she going to light out of the rest of the night." blake said as she sat down on her bed and started to undress weiss did the same. this made me blushe red and cover my face.

"Weiss. Blake. why are the two of you undressing in front me?" I said as the two girls looked at me.

"I didn't mild changing in the same room as you." Blake said as she continued to undress. "your this team only male and like you said. You trust us, so we trust you." She placed her clothe down on to the floor next her bed and walked over to the cupboard which both Blake and yang sheared. She then started to grab her sleeping clothes. I turned my head to the left to avoid seeing Blake changing but I ended up seeing Weiss half naked. The two changing was pushing my wolf Faunus instincts to go wild.

i bushes as I find it hard to control myself. "I'm going to sleep in JNPR room tonight. Goodnight." I ran out of the room With my bedroll, normal clothes and my cloak as I left white rose petals behind. This left Ruby, Weiss and Blake looking at the door.

"did he just use my speed to make a getaway?" Ruby said as she look of her bed.

"and he was bushing?" Weiss said as she just put in her nightgown.

"He most be embarrassed." Blake said as she put on her own sleep wear.

break

i was sitting in team JNPR room in on Pyrrha's bed. Jaune was sat at this desk doing some homework done. Pyrrha's was drying her hair as she got out of the shower. Ren was laying down on her bed reading a book as Nora was sleeping next to ren.

"Thank you guys for letting me crash here tonight." I said as ren waved as to say. 'Not a problem.' Nora don't asked.

pyrrha smile. "You are all then welcome to come be." she said and jaune looked around to face me.

"Like what Pyrrha said. Your welcome here." He said as he continued to do his homework.

i got off the bed and walked over to jaune and peeked over his shoulder to see what homework he was doing. Grimm study's. He was on beowolfs. I chuckled at this because I know beowolfs like the back of my hand. I decided to leave jaune to his work and walked over to window and look at the clear night sky, the creak moon was bright. I don't know how long I was looking as the moon but Pyrrha taped my shoulder. I looked at her and I could a smile on her face.

"Your tail showing." She said quietly as I looked down and could see my tail was outside of my cloak. I move this back under my cloak and look Pyrrha who was still smiling And put a finger on her lip.

I nodded know Pyrrha was going to keep this a secret. She then got into her bed but didn't pull the covers over herself, she then patted the bed. I gave a confused look to Pyrrha and she patted the bed again as if to say 'get in.' I looked around, jaune was still doing homework and ren was reading, Nora. Sleeping. I got into pyrrha bed slowly as this was the first time sleeping next to some else I did not know so well. I lay down and to my surprise Pyrrha moved away from me bit lefting a gap between the two of us, it was not to big but yet not to small even. I looked at Pyrrha and put on a small smile. "Thank you Pyrrha. Good night." I said as slowly closed my eyes. Pyrrha giggle and started to pet the top of my head.

"good night." Was the only thing I heard before sleep over take me. I slept calmly.

*silver mild hill.

my eyes opened to find my self on top of the that hill with the tree in the middle again. I looked around to find no once was around until I feel a familiar feeling. "Yukito you can come out now." I said and out popped yukito of behind the tree her had a big smile.

"hi papa." She ran into to me was a big hug. This had me happy and I hugged Yukito in return.

"how you feel yuki?" I asked and she looked at me.

"I'm feeling good but I was a little lonely."she said which made me a little happy and sad. Happy because some wished to see me and sad because Yukito was a lone of the full day.

"Yukito. You know that you can come outside and see me and your moms at any time." I said and this made her smile. "Yukito this a order of me to you. For now on you have to came and see me everyday." I said and this mad e Yukito jump up and down like a beowolf on coffee or drug made coffeedrugs. 'What way do I feel like déjà vu?'

"Does this mean that I can live with you and mamas?" She asked and I nodded. "Yeah I love you papa." She said and I made me feel happy.

"As long as your happy." I petted the top of her head. 'Now have to tell the girls that they just got adopted daughter.' I thought about how I'm going to tell my teammates. 'Oh fuck.'

time skip Sunday morning outside team RWBYS dorm.

i said my goodbyes and thanks to jaune and his team of letting me stop over.

i was about to walk into my room when a heared my name get called, looking to my left to Qrow walking to me. "Qrow. Morning."

"Morning kid." He said as take out his whiskey flask and drink it. "I heard you get into a fight the other day, with a kid name Cardin Winchester?" He asked and I nodded.

"yeah he was bullying a friend of mine and tried to blackmail me to get To my pack." I said in anger.

"yeah I heard the rumours. Silver Trying and forget about this ok, focus on being a hunter and let me and Raven deal with this." He said before walking back down the hallway, then he stopped. "Silver before I go. I need to tell you somethings."

"Why this it?"

"this is somethings that summer asked me to do just before she died. She said 'tell silver that he the key to reforming the clan And to protect the element which this close to him.' She said that you know it means." He said as he looked that me, I started to remember what that element this. "Silver?"

"I remember." I said as I looked at my hands. "I remember what the element this."

"And what this is element?" Qrow asked.

"Hope. That the element closest to me. What summer means this to protect Ruby and yang because that what gave summer hope." I said with a smile. "Qrow, you know that summer trained my slayer right?" I said and he nodded. "I'm going to train Ruby as well." Once I said that Qrow run up to me.

"silver don't." He suddenly said.

"why?"

"Because she has not awakened it yet. Summer never got round to it yet and Tai doesn't want Ruby to awaken." He said as he looked in the eyes. "If she awaken then she going to remember what happened to you and what you did. The same for yang too."

this news was scary to me. "Qrow. I'm going to try and keep Ruby from awakening for the time being, but if is come down to it, I well awaken Ruby. That the only deal I can make." I said and Qrow signed and nodded. "Now. I got a group of friends to deal with." I walked to my dorm and open the door only to be grabbed in and hearing Qrow laughing.

pov 3th person.

Qrow have walk to a balcony and looked up at the blue sky.

'Kid if only you knew the truth.' He looked to his right and he could see silver in his team dorm room with a group girls shouting at him with a child sat next to him. 'You can't keep holding on to the past. You need to be strong and conquer your fears.' He continued to watch silver get shouted and laughed. 'Only then can you can have both of them.' He walked back in inside the building.


	8. Chapter 8

Pov Silver snow-Rose

A week as pass since I visit hei and the twins. it be uneventful of the most part. the only parts which was eventful was me asking the girls if they are willing to help me out with Yukito which they said yes to, well Ruby and yang did. Blake also said her would help too but only if I gave her a clan mark which I did and even velvet asked of a mark. Weiss said she would help but only if she could teach Yukito how to be a perfect lady. I laughed and agreed to this. It would be good of Yukito to learn what I learned myself. And last part is I started to train jaune the basic of sword play, but it was a slow process. I never been one to used a shield and jaune this not the best student for my fighting style. Right now me and jaune are in my training room which dad set up for me with a emergency locked down protocol just in case I lost control of the Grimm and not ended up going a rampage.

i had jaune doing a few practice swings with his sword switching between one and two handed swing. His has no form or focus at all. "Jaune you need to focuses." I shouted and this made jaune flinched and drop his sword. I sighed in defeat. "Jaune come over here please." Jaune walked over to me after up crocea mors. "Jaune what your goal in life." I asked and this confused him of a second.

"to be hero. Like my great great grandfather." He said looking at the floor. This also made me sigh.

"Like Vlad Arc right." I said and this made him look surprise. "Yeah I know about him. How could I not know, he was my great great grandmother partner." Jaune look at me. "I also know that Pyrrha unlocked your arua and about the way you got into beacon." As I said this jaune froze up.

"But -" he was going to asked how but I cut him off.

"because the transfer papers has made by me." I said and this completely confused him.

"you made them? Why?"

"yes I made the papers and why. Because jaune when you came to my partner club and asked fake papers, he was going to do it himself. But when you told him that your last name was Arc, it becomes personal. The Arc family and the snow clan has always been friends and welling to help each other out if needed and for the recorded I'm not telling your family about this." This calm him down. "And I'm only going to teach you for this week only so you learn the basics. I think I'm going to let Pyrrha to take over after that." I said and he nodded and I been that since the beginning of the week. Progress has been slow but he did learn how to at least swing his sword right.

also classes have be fun of the most parts. history was fun this week. Dr. Oobleck this our teacher of history. He was teaching us about Faunus and human war.

i was sitting at the back of the class reading the history books we was a signed. He asked us faunus about our heritage. "Have any among you been subjected or discriminated because of your Faunus heritages?" He asked and some people in the classroom put they hand up, even cute velvet did. "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" He continued on with his class.

i don't listen to most of the learn but hearing Dr. Oobleck called jaune name and looked up to see he made ass of himself.

Winchester had a grin on his face will show that he up to somethings. Dr. coffeedrugs asked Cardin a question he are replied with. "Well I know it easier to train animal then a soldier." He said as he gave the 'I can't give to flying shit' impression he answer was pissing me off. So I decided to speak up

"your one to talk." I rarely even spoke in classes as I normally read the books gave to us of studying or I'm sleeping and the teacher just give me a piece of paper with numbered pages of what to research for that class. So everyone looked at me. "It people like you that makes peace hard to make between humans and Faunus." I said as I stood up. "And why get group like the white fangs fuel to get more innocent people in they way of thinking and that lead to violences and soon or later this may end up as the second human and Faunus war." This made the full class shocked at what i just said, but Cardin Winchester just laughed.

"what do you mean people like me. What about you acting like you own the place." He also stood up Dr oobleck tell Winchester to sit down but he didn't listen. "And what up with this cloak." He grabbed the front of my cloak and pulled it. "Hiding what you really are?" He was going to try and rip my cloak off, but I blasting out my Arua send Cardin flying to the bottom of the class room and he ended up next to Dr oobleck.

i pulled silver crescent in scythe mode, my eyes started to glow and a cold mist form on the floor around my feet. "Try to rip my mother cloak again and I will end your life." I said and shoot a bullet at Cardin which just missed his face but cut him as it passed. I put my scythe away and walked out of the class room.

Time skip 37 minutes later.

I was sit outside beacon on the cliff side. I clam down after what happened in class. I held my cloak tightly, as if I was going to lose somethings close to me. I love this cloak as It was a gift from summer for my fifth birthday and it the only thing I have to remember her by. "Silver." I heard my name get called for behind me, I turned to see weiss was standing there wearing her normal uniform.

"weiss." She walked over and kneel behind me and pulled me into a hug. I was confused. "weiss?" I said and weiss hugged me tighter. "weiss what up? Has somethings happen?" I asked

"your in pain again. that what wrong." she said with her head in my back.

my anger which I was feeling a few minutes ago was replace with a warm feeling, which calm me down even more. I put my both hands on weiss arm and hold them softly. "I sorry weiss. I didn't wont to make you or the other upset." I said and lended back into weiss hug. "thank you, princess." I smile a littlie, we both stayed like this for about 10 minutes or so in silence.

weiss let me go form her hug and I turn to face her. "your feelings bester now, silver?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yes, thank you." I said as We both stood up and began to walk back to beacon as we still had some classes left. We stayed silence of a time until I spoke. "Weiss is it ok if I can call you princess sometimes?" I asked as i blushed a little. Weiss giggle at my embarrassment.

"only if I call you knight." She said in a joking tone which made me chuckle a little.

"I think that jaune title, your trying to giveaway. He may even get jealous." I said in the same joking tone.

"well there can only be one knight in my kingdom and that you." She said with a smile and this made me a little more happier.

"You may want to rethink that, because it sounds like your trying to get with me?" I grinned as this made Weiss face all red. "Hi I'm honoured, a Beautiful girl like yourself asking me out for a date. So yeah I will be your snow knight. My snow princess." I said with the biggest smile on my face. Weiss looked like she was going to faint. "Come on we got my mom class next." I grab Weiss in a bridal carry and triggered Ruby speed and ran to our next class.

Break

Me and Weiss got to Miss Goodwitch's class just as It was going to begin in to the next 5 minutes, the two of us sat next to our teammates who asked where to two of us here been. I told them that I needed some a lone time to calm down and I ran into Weiss on the way here.

the class it self was fun watch my classmates fighting put me in the mood for a fight, but no one in my class was at my fight level even if I helded back, I could still hunt them badly. It was then I heard mom shout my name and believe it or not Cardin Winchester name. "Can you two please step in the ring?" She asked. I stood up for my seat and jumped in the ring, wells in flight, I changed my clothes from my uniform to my everyday one, but this time I been not have my cloak on. But you could not see my ears or tail. Only my wild white hair.

"Come Winchester let finsh what we started." I shouted as I putted out silver crescent in scythe mode and swinging it over my head and stab it into the floor.

small time skip 8 minutes later

me and Winchester are standing at each ends of the training ring. Winchester how his mace over his shoulder and a shity grin on his face. I had my scythe on my right side aim behind me with both my hands holding the weapon, my finger on the treger ready for when mom starts the match.

"3

2

1

began!"

Cardin run at me with his mace over his head and then smashed it into the floor I was at he hit My body which just break into ice chunks and a mist way forced out and covered the full ring with a thick white mist. Cardin was surprised by this and looked all a round himself trying his best to find me. "Come out coward so I can beat your ass." He said only to get a ice spear throw at him, which dropped his arua down to 94% as my stay at 100%. "Cheap trick." He said still trying to find me in the mist.

"You needed to be more careful, Winchester or you may get hunted." I said as I was running around the outside of the ring used my natural speed to move, I was silent even was running. I grin as I just remembered a trick that me and Weiss used to charge a enemy. I loaded a chip of gravity dust rounds into my scythe and summoned glyphs all round the arena outer edges. I stopped running in front of the frist glyph which turned white to black, lowering my stance and aiming my weapon behind myself and then pulled the trigger. This and pus gravity glyph thrown me at Winchester as speed that even break the sound barrier. Winchester turned to sound of the first shoot only to be meet with a white projectile flying passed him. And only hearing a few words in the small time it this there. "Your going to regret crossing me." I said as I slashed in first time and that a second time only a few milliseconds later and I ended up slashing him over 49 time in the space of a minute. Cardin Winchester just dropped to the floor after my combo his arua was 16%. 1% over the safety level. I stopped just next to him and kneeled down next to him andwhispered. "Remember this. I'm have no fear, because i'm fear incarnated. Your have be warned." I stood up and kicked Winchester in the stomach with a arua kick throwing him into the wall and that drop his arua down to only 2%.

miss Goodwitch stop the match. "And that the match mr. Snow-rose that was perfect as always." She said was a smile as I grinned knowing I'm not let my adopted mother down. I bow my head a little which Miss goodwitch petted. This shocked the class but not team RWBYS or JNPR. "Mr snow-rose Good job now go back to your team." She ordered and I used ice form to move back to my team as miss goodwitch deal with Winchester.

"Silver that was great." Ruby said was getting me a hug once I reformed. yang and everyone else also said somethings like that. I just shook my shoulders and played it off.

"That was the most poor fight I had in my life." I said managed to get out for Ruby hug and sat down to next to Weiss.

"good job. Knight." She said with a small smile.

"Thanks princess." I said as I reformed my cloak and put my head in Weiss lap will got my team and JNPR to look at us. "I'm tied so I'm borrowing Weiss lap until class finish." I said just before I fell a sleep.

time skip ended for class.

I wake after The bell rang. And me being in sleepy reboot mode, I told me team go on without as I had no more classes today as everyone else had a second Grimm study class to go to. I slowly wake up properly after a minute or so and walked out of the Arena only to meet jaune who was waiting for someone. "Hi jaune, what up?" I said.

Jaune had a serious face on. "Silver can I you a question please?" He asked and I nodded, he took a deep breath and then spoke. "Are you and Weiss dating?" He asked and this confused me a little..

"no why?" I asked and jaune sighed in relief.

"it just that you two seem close all of a sudden." He said only of me to put two and two together.

jaune has being trying to date Weiss seen the first week of school. I just face palmed. "Jaune look I'm not dating anyone and I don't see Weiss in a romance way. Ok? She like my sister, you know like how me, Ruby and yang are." I said and jaune just nodded.

"so no romance?" He asked just to confirm.

"No romance. Now get to class before I tell miss goodwitch your skipping class." I said and jaune just ran off. I started to think of what jaune asked me 'me and Weiss?' I started to think what it would like to date Weiss. But give up on it. "Weiss can do better than me. I'm just a emotional time bomb. Who can't even love myself, let alone a beautiful girl like Weiss, who herself was someone who can understand her and love her for her and not her name or title. I'm not even worthy of someone love. I'm worthless, killer." I said and I started to walked away with my hands in my pockets.

pov normal.

Unknown to silver and jaune they Conversation with over heard by someone and that people was Weiss schnee the girl who was holding her tears in. She listens to what silver said and how empty his voice was and how he was downing himself. "Silver, you are more than worthy of me and your not worthless. So please stop hunting yourself." She said as a tear fell from her right eye.

break

pov silver snow-rose. Location team Rwbys room.

Yukito told me that she will be going to back for a time as she had something's to do. So she returned to my mild hill. I just laid on the floor as I hadn't to do. I started to rethink for what jaune said, but I did not only think about Weiss, but also Ruby, yang, Blake, velvet, even Pyrrha and Neo. The girls who have shown kindness to me. My heart started to beat faster and a unknown feeling started to build up inside me. "Am I in love with all of them?" I said out loud, but that spook my head. "I'm just probably over thinking about it." It was then the door to the room opened I looked over to the door to find Qrow stand by the door. "hi kid." he said as i just waved half assed.

Qrow walked into the room and sat on the floor next to me as he laid his back on wiess bed. "what up with you?" he asked as just continued to laid on the floor.

"Oh you know just trying to figure out something out." i said as i looked up at the roof of the room.

Qrow and i just stayed like this for a few minutes. "hi uncle. what it like to love someone." i asked and Qrow just looked at me.

"it depends on the person. people love us people who are close with each other. Or when you love your best friend but they don't love you back. you try to support them and be there for them when needed. Love come in a lot of different shapes and sizes. Silver, it up to you to describe what type of love it is." He said as he got back up and walked the door and opened it. "Also remember that your only young so didn't rush it." And with at he lefted as I was still of the floor.

i put my hand on my heart to feel my fast heart beat, but I didn't only feel my own heart but another 2 heart beats, I sat up fast. "What the fuck?" I said as I kept my hand on my chest I could feel the extra hearts but It was only a weak feeling. "Why I'm feeling this?" I tried to think about what this on, until I feel a one of the hearts beating differently like negative emotions was slowly building up. "this feel like guilt? but this is not mine." I then got a image of Weiss face crying by the Beacon Academy Statue and with out a second thought I rushed out of the room and used both my own speed and ruby speed semblance to kick up into high gear. I ran as speeds you could only see the dusts kicked up and girls skirts getting flow up. running though the halls I just missed my Mum and Dad walking by, the two was stopped by a white projectile and sonic boom going passed.

"was that silver?" Ozpin asked as he fixed his glass.

"yes, yes it was." Glynda said as her also fixed herself.

I stopped in front of the Statue only to find a shock Weiss who had tears in her eyes.

"Silver what are you doing here?" she asked as she tried to fix her face up. I did not said ever thing I just walked over to her and one the heart which was feel the guilt got stronger. I started to cry myself.

"Weiss, I'm sorry." I said as I rush over her, kicking up dust, my cloak hood fell down seeing my ears and my eyes closes. Weiss eyes widens at what I did.

my lips was locked was Weiss. it was only moment before I removed myself move away from Weiss, who was in shock. she slowly put her fingers to her month as she try think of what just, happened. she then blushed like ruby red cloak and looked at me. I hide my face with hood as I was also blushing. "I'm so sorry. I was not think straight." I said was shock at what I just done. I was about to run out but Weiss garb my cloak holding me in place.

"Silver wait." she said as she looked at me was sly look. "knight, I want you answers me trustfully. Do you have feeling of me?" she asked and my head was working in overdrive. 'I deal with grim on a day basest, I can deal with the night life of vale, but I never had to deal with this.' I shouted in me mild. 'I can't lye to her.'

I took a deep breath to calm down and looked to the floor. "I don't know." I said trustfully. "I don't know have I feel." Weiss let go for my cloak and also looked to the floor with a hurt look. "I never feel love to anyone. but over the last few days I had a unknown feeling building up inside me and even time I started to think about it, you, Ruby and the rest of the team even velvet and Neo all started appearing in my mild and that feeling keeps getting stronger to the point that I find it hard to control myself." I said and Weiss looked up a me as I looked her straight in the eyes. "Weiss what I'm trying to say is that I'm confused, I never thought want to hurt you or the other, but i can't help myself from feeling this way. I hope you can understand." I said as wiess stood up and hugged me.

"I understand. Just understand this, what ever your decision is, I will respect it." She let me go and could a small step back and smiled a little. "Just know that you are always be my knight." She said and walked away from me and headed back in to beacon. Leaving me alone.

I put my right hand over my heart to feel the hearts with in me, the heart which was filled with guilt had clam down. "So am connected to wiess. But who the other heart?" As I said that a image of Ruby eating a cookie pop in to my head and I smiled. "So Ruby and Weiss? My sister and my princess, the two people who I have connected too." Just that I feel two more hearts beat in chest And a image of yang and Blake sitting with Ruby came to my mild. "And now bombshell and kitty. I got some serious thinking to do." I said was a smile.

time skip. Night time. Beacon roof top.

I stood on top of beacon roof looking up at the broken moon, As my cloak blow in the wind. I heard the door open and looked over to who came. "So you finely showed up." I said as I looked at the person.

"you called, you said that you wanted to talk." He said a little nervous.

"yeah about what we talked about earlier. I started thinking about what we talked and I came to a decision." I looked at Jaune. "I'm not going down easy." I said and jaune looked at me right in the eyes. "You said you like Weiss right?"

"yes I like Weiss. And I'm willing to do everything for her." He said with pride, I could see it in his eyes and the way her arua glowed.

"Then let the best man win." I said as I walked to the door and passed jaune but stopped just next to him. "You helped me in more ways then you know jaune so I'm going to give you some advice to help you. Weiss is looking for someone who can love her of her, not her looks or name, but just for her as Weiss schnee the young teen, not Weiss schnee the heiress. I wish you luck my friend." I said as I continued to walk over to the door, I was about to open it before I remember somethings else. "Oh yeah, jaune before I go. If you end up Weiss just promise me that you take care of her ok and not to make her cry because if you do, You will have not only me to deal with but also Winter too and I'm not going to stopping her. Just a warning to one brother to another." I finshed and lefted jaune on the roof.

I walked though the empty hallways of beacon with a small smile on my face. I know that Jaune was a good a person and he could do a lot of Weiss, but up until now I have all why'd given up on having a normal life as I can't forgive myself for what I have done, but now I have to move forward with my own two feet and forgive myself for I have done. "Summer I think I'm ready to move on. I'm sorry for what I did and the guilt that I had, will always be there, but now I have the courage and the support I needed to break free from the darkness I have be harbouring with in me for all these years." When I finshed, I heard the sound of chains as glyphs apprised around me and chains flew out and wrapped themselves around my legs, chest and neck. Only for the chains around my neck and legs broke off and disappeared, then the chains around my chest faded away. My breathing become lighter and my body felt like new, even My Semblances felt more natural. I tried my ice form only to find it come out more powerfuler than before. I toned down the power I used too a much more safer level. "Oh oh I going to have some fun with this." I said as I deformed the lce crystal I made and continued on walking back to my room with a smile on my face. But all good thing come with a side effect. I remembered somethings I shouldn't have. The memories i locked deep inside.

I seen Taiyang Xiao Long my so called dad, sleeping with a woman who I never seen before who ended up spotting and shouting me to 'get out'. And another memory of my childhood. A drunk Taipans Xaio long punching and kicking me a few days after summer death. All I remember was the pain of his punches and kicks and shouting. "You no good grim, you don't deserve to live. You and your family have taken everything thing away from me. You taken my Raven, my daughters and now you killed my summer." He shout before kick me on to my stomach and he got a combat knife and stab me in the back, cutting deep and slicing down my back up form the top to bottom as I try to begged him to stop. He taking out the knife and stab again makeing a new cut in my back and then he did it a third time leaving me with three large cuts "we not done yet." She said as he grabbed a hot price of iron form the fireplace and held it close to my face as I look at it was fear. "Now your going to remember this pain as you are a piece of shit who didn't deserve to live, I bet this is what summer feel like when you killed her!" He shout as he forced the hot iron on my back and I screamed in pain with tears in my eyes. "Now do you feel this?! This the pain you did to yourself!"

I forced myself to stop remembering as I feel the burning on my back and I started crying. My hair changed colour form white to black and red as I triggered Ruby speed Semblances and ran back to my dorm room.

Break. POV third person.

all of team RWBYS just the S was a way was all having a nice time together. Ruby was finishing her homework with some help from Weiss, yang was trying some of Blake's book after she find love ninjas was not so bad so she was reading on her bed. Blake was doing some work done on her weapon it was clam for a time until the door slammed open getting the girls to look at the door to find a White haired and silver eyed wolf Faunus who don't have his hood over his head which lefted his ear showing but what got the girls attention was his face. Tears falling down like a waterfall and the sign of fear in his eyes. the girls dropped whatever they was doing to rush over to their wolfy friend. Ruby was the first to speak. "Silver are you ok?" She asked only of the wolf to thrown himself as the reaper and started to cry. Ruby quickly hug her brother, the other got around him and little red. Blake closed the door so no one know what was happening. "Silver I need you talked to me." Ruby said trying to get silver to speak.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He crying and repeated himself over and over again like he was living a nightmare.

yang looked at Weiss and Blake. "I never seen him like this before." Yang panicked as she was trying thinking what to do. Her told Ruby to make some room for her so she could hugged him. Blake what quickly grabbed silver scroll out of his bag and to open it but it asked of a password.

"Do every of you know silver Password?" She asked only of Ruby to answer.

"override code Rose snow." Ruby said and the scroll unlocked.

Blake didn't even asked as she quickly looked of Qrow or every of his family numbers. The first one was Ash and she hit the call button. And Raven picked up fast. "Hello?" Blake heard over the scroll.

"Ash it Blake, Silver in a panic attack and we need help to calming him down." As blake said that the scroll cut off and the door slammed open to Raven in her black tank top and blue jeans. She looked at Ruby and yang holding a crying wolf.

"Yang, Ruby let me in of a minute." She said as both girls let Silver go and Raven took over. "Silver it me, Raven." She said softly as she pulled Silver into her chest and let him listen to her heartbeat. "I need you clam down and listen to my heart." She said as Silver crying quietist down and he was calming down. "Now Silver tell us, what happened?" She asked softly as to try and not start him off again. He said some quietly and no one pick it up. "Silver I need you to speak up."

"I remembered. The day I got my scar from." He said in a voice of fear, team rwby being known what he was talking about but Raven did, all to well. It was the day that Raven took Silver away of taiyang and the girls. This day was the date that Silver nightmare began. Raven only hold him close.

"it ok, he not going to get you. I swear it." Raven said was a smile only for silver to nodded. Silver then closed his eyes and fell a sleep. "Which bed did he sleep in?"

Ruby pointed to her bed and Raven put Silver into the bed and made sure he was ok. The girls all looked at each other and nodded. Blake spoke up. "What happened on that date?" She asked only of Raven to stop.

"your asking a real danger question there." She answered.

then Weiss said "we are his family as well and need to know." She said as Raven turned to the team of young huntress in training.

"if I answered questions without Silver permission I would dishonouring his clan name." She said as if her life was depending on.

Yang then spoke. "Mum you have to tell us what happened to him?" Yang tried as she wanted to learn to true.

Raven didn't say anything.

Ruby had remembered somethings for the past and she didn't like it. "Dad did." She simply say it Raven and the other members of the team looked at her. "I remember one night dad got drunk and told me and yang to go to uncle Qrow of the night as he want to talk to silver alone, we both lefted but I forgot somethings and walked into the house only to hear screaming come from the livingroom." Ruby began to shake. "I opened the door a little to see Dad shouting at silver and then punched and kick him on to the floor. Dad then got his combat knife and... And... And stab Silver in the back I could hear him screaming for dad to stop but -" Ruby then drop to the floor and started to panic herself. Raven rush over and hugged Ruby.

"It going to be ok. Silver well recover by tomorrow. So try and forgot about it." She said to Ruby who calmed down and nodded. "Good girl." Raven smiled to Ruby and then looked at the rest of the team. "That the type of secret Silver kepts to himself and the pain that comes with it. Now do you girls understand why he like he is. Why he find it hard to trust people?" She asked and the nodded. "Good. Now that you know what happened to him. well tell you why this happened. Ruby, yang do you remember summer death?" Raven asked both sisters only for them to nodded. "Do you remember how she die?" Both girls shuke they heads.

Raven then pointed to silver. "His grim happened." She said and shocked fell up on the team. "He lost control of his grim around the age of 6 when he unlocked his grim Semblance. Summer had be teaching him how to use his ice form right be having him shoot glass bottles with it. Well a stray beowolf attack the two of them and summer killed it only from a peak of them to come out of no where. Summer told silver to run but silver besides to attack the beowolfs his self only for him to turn into one and killed the whole pack himself but due to his young age he lost control and attack summer. Me and Qrow happened to hear a screaming from near by as We was talking about somethings and we rushed over to find silver crying over summer blood covered body which had been biting into and silver mouth had blood on it." Raven said only for Ruby and yang to froze up.

"so your saying that silver, the one who killed Summer?" Yang asked and Raven looked down and nodded. "No. No you most of have it wrong, Silver loved summer and how could he for killed her? She was a fully trained huntress." Yang said And Raven then looked her daughter in the eyes. She was telling the truth.

Ruby looked at silver and walked over to him and put her hand on his forehead. "Yang he's not to blame." She said as everyone look at Ruby. "He lost control of a dangerous power and mum didn't want to hurt him, so she probably let him eat her as she sealed his power away as a way to help him." She said and she was making sense of what happened. "Mum always told me there going to a day was Silver going help with his semblance and she isn't going to be around. I think this is what she meant?" Ruby said as turned to face her team with a sad smile. "I don't hold what happened against him, he suffered enough because of it." She looked at yang as she said this.

"yeah your right. Silver need a family to help support him and to help him recover." Yang said as she wiped her tears away and she as her mother. "I'm sorry mum for what I said, I now understand why you lefted. It was to keep Silver safe wasn't it?" She asked and Raven smiled and nodded.

"I made a promise to both summer and his mother on the day he and Ruby was born. If everything happened i would look out for them And that why I lefted. I was getting ready to introduce the three of you to the snow clan. Silver was the heir to the clan as Ruby was this the heir to the Rose family and like how you the heir to the Branwen family." Raven said which shocked the young huntress.

"Wait your saying that Ruby and yang are born members of the snow clan?" Wiess asked and Raven nodded.

"yes they are, but tai said no to this and said that the snow clan was had done nothing but ruined his life. But what he forgot was that me, Qrow and summer was already members of the clan before we enter beacon because we grownup with silver mother and we was willing to drop everything of the clam as it was the only family we had and tai never could get used to it." Raven said as she looked at the sleeping wolf. "Silver going to needed the pair of you to help him get though this nightmare of his." Raven finally finished and walked to the door and stopped just before her lefted. "Also I forgot to say this the first day we met. Welcome to the clan." She said as she closed the door behind her.

the team decided to call it night and head out to bed, but instead of sleeping in their own bed Blake and yang pull the mattresses off their bed and put them on the floor, yang told Weiss to do the same thing which Weiss laughed at the idea and did it. Yang then pulled up silver off for Ruby bed and held him as Blake and Ruby move the last mattress on to the floor making one big floor bed. Weiss and Ruby took the sheets and put them over the big bed and put all the pillow In a row of everyone to sleep on. Yang then put silver in the middle of the bed and the girls play rock paper scissor to see who got to sleep next to him but it ended up with silver unconsciously grabbed the girls with his ice form put yang on his right, Blake his left and both Weiss and Ruby on his chest. The girls find this surprisingly comfortable was silver body was not too soft but yet not to hard at all. Blake then pulled over a blanket to cover her and Weiss as yang did the same for her and Ruby over lapping the blanket in the middle. The girls got comfort as they used Silver as a pillow.

And all together they said. "Good night. Silver." They said only for silver to speak in his sleep.

"good nigh girls, I love you." He mumbled in his sleep giving the girls a little shock in what they heard but decided to left it to the morning.

Unknown to them they marks have have be glowing as they fell asleep and somethings was being added to them. A heart.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning POV Silver snow-rose.

I felt like something was weighing on top of me, I slowly opened my eyes only to find two different colour hairs in my line of slight. Black hair with red highlights in it and long snow white hair. I was confused about this as my mild tried to remember what happened to me last night, but it come up blank. I then tried to move my arms only to find them locked in placed by two beautiful ladies. One being my sister yang using my right arm as a pillow to sleep on. Still confused I tired to move my left arm only of it not to be moving. I then turned my head to find my sister Faunus Blake had used my other arm as a pillow also. 'What the fuck happened last night?' I said in my mild as I tried to used my ice form to get out but then the girls moved in they sleep trying to stay comfort. Ruby mumble in her sleep. "Silver so soft." She said with a small smile and this made me smile. Then Weiss started talking in her sleep. "My knight." She moved as she hugged me more with one of her rare real smiles on her face. I looked over at the two girls laying on top of me and smiled. "I wish I could pet yours head but my arms are on lockdown right now." I said quietly.

"I can move if you want?" I heard a voice and looked to my left to find Blake was awake. "Morning, did you sleep well?" She asked and I nodded.

"yeah like a rock. Blake can you tell me what happened last night because I can't remember falling asleep like this?" I asked and Blake nodded.

"last night. You had a panic attack -" Blake explained what happened to me last night and that Raven told the other about what happened on the day Summer death and to my surprise was that Ruby seen what taiyang did to me.

"so you all know now?" I said and Blake nodded, I sighed. "Well it bester that you girls know now rather than finding out later." I said as I petted the top of Blake head just under her bow. She began to purr like a kitten. "Blake I need to asked you something ok?" I asked and Blake looked at me and nodded. "Are you going to tell the other about your?" I pointed to her ears and Blake froze for a second and relaxed.

"i think I'm going to, but only if you help me." She said and I smiled.

"just tell me whenever you are ready." I said only of Blake to nodded.

"Once everyone else this a wake I well do." She said at she got up and walked over to the shower. I watched as she walked over to shower only for her to look back at me. "Maybe one day you can join me." She joked as I blushed red.

"Just go and take your shower, kitty." I said as I moved my head away from embarrassment. Only to hear Blake giggles as she finally got in the shower. Turned to the other who was sleeping like babies. "Now then let get you girls up." I began to wake up the three sleepyheads.

Short time skip.

i got all three girls up after about 5 minutes or so. We fixed the mattress and the beds. we all got changed into our everyday clothes and just talked about what happened last night. I come clean with everything and confirmed what Raven had said. Ruby was in tears as she had no idea, yang also was the same and Weiss was having a hard time knowing the truth about my past.

"Girls. I'm going to alright ok. I'm may be a bit shaken up for the next few days but I going to be fine." I said only of RWY to hug me. I hugged them back and let them go as I had a smile on my face. I used my ice form to see how Blake was doing and she was at the door. 'nervous .' "Ok girls I would like to show you something but you have to promise to heard her ok?" I said and this confused RWY but they nodded. "Ok Blake you can come out now!" I shout and the door to the shower opened slowly to reverse Blake who was wearing her normal clothes but just with out her bow tie in her hair. "Everyone i would like to introduce you to the real Blake belladonna. The cat Faunus and Ex members of the White fang like myself." I said as I stood up as everyone looked at Blake.

"Blakey a cat Faunus?" Yang said to see her partner without her bow.

"she has cute ears like Silver." Ruby said as she was only looking at the cat ears.

Weiss was in shock at the news of Blake be a ex white fang members. Blake was also in shock about me being a Ex members of the White fang and knowing about her.

"silver you knew about Blake being a while fang member?" Weiss asked only for me to put my hand up to stop her from saying something.

"Ex member. And yes I did, after team was formed I began doing background checks on everyone to know a little bit more about everyone. Ruby and yang was easy as Qrow got the information from signal academy. Winter got the information about you as she had a profile of you already for me. But Blake was the hardest to find but thank to Neo I had everything on her. Family members, passed school, passed doctors reported, the list is long. But the point I'm getting at is, I knew and I kept a eyes on her, because Weiss you know about what happened before between me and the White fang. But why I didn't tell anyone about it was because it was not my place to. Everyone has secrets and this one was Blake." I said and everyone else just looked at me. Blake step forward.

"I'm sorry for keeping this a secret from everyone. "Blake said with a bow. Weiss walked over to me and Blake with her head looking down.

"one chance." Weiss said as she looked Blake in the eyes. "I'm getting you one chance for my trust ok." Weiss forcedly said only for Blake to nodded. "I'm against you being having every past ties to the White fang but I willing to over look it as Silver has been honest about his past in the White fang and I give him one chance and he has proven that he can be trusted and so I'm doing the same with you ok, only giving one chance." Weiss finished and Blake smile and nodded.

"thank you Weiss." Blake said as I petted her head.

"And here you was wronging about this for nothing." I joked as Blake began to purr. "Now then. I think it time we got ready for class." I checked the time to see it was 6:56 am. "We got about 3 hours before history so let get changed and started heading over to lunch hall of same food." I said as I take off my hoodie and put my blazer on.

And then The girls all started to get changed. "I'm going to wait outside." I try to walk to the door only of Weiss to grab my shoulder with her right hand.

"Silver Your going to wait in here like a good boy." She had a smile on her face but her arua had a evil side of this. 'Oh fuck she is Winter little sister.' I nodded only for my eyes to spot her left hand which had her mark on. She had a light blue wolf head with a blue heart around it.

"Oh fuck." I said and this confused weiss. I checked Ruby mark, a red wolf head with a red heart around it. Then I check yang. A yellow wolf head with a yellow heart around it and lastly Blake who mark was on her the top of shoulder. A black wolf head with a black heart around it. 'When did this happen?!' I shout out in my mind as it was confused.

"Silver what wrong?" Weiss asked and I shuke my head.

"nothing just remembered somethings. I forget to thank Raven for last night that all." I semi lied to Weiss face. 'I can't tell them that I may have accidentally mark them as my mate.' I sat down on a chair and faced the wall, I heard clothes move around and the girls talking. 'Please don't look at the marks please don't look as the mark.' I replied in my head.

"we done."I hear Ruby say and I turned around only to get my cloak throw at me. "You better put that on before you lost secret identity." She Said with a cheek grin.

"Thank sis." I put on my cloak and pull my hood up I then summoned Silver crescent in my hand and swings is around my hand and put it back in my scythe sheath. "Ok now I'm ready." I said and the girls giggle. I opened the door and bow like a butler. "After you ma' ladies." Girls laughed at my acting and passed though the door. Saying 'thank you my good sir.' Or 'what a gentleman' I was the last one leave so I locked the door and me and my team all walked out together.

break.

we was walking though beacon hallways as we heading to the launch hall. We walked passed a number of students who was whispering to themselves I picked out a few Conversations.

"look it the first year team RWBYS." I had a female students talking to her friend.

"you mean the team with the white hunter in?" Her friend asked and the female student nodded.

"yeah the once who beat that bully Winchester and saved at rabbit Faunus." She said

we kept hearing talks like this all the way to the lunch hall.

"man who would of thought that Silver would be popular?" Yang asked the team.

"I never asked to be popular at school. 'Sigh' it like the night club all over again." I said as I put my head in my right hand.

"oh come on Silver a little bit of popularity won't hurt you. Maybe you could find a cute girl for our year or hot upper classmen to be your girlfriend." Yang joked trying to lighten my mood.

"oh and maybe I could make a harem and have multiple girls form all the years and have my way with them." I said with sarcasm. "Yang. If I was trying to find some one I'd like to get to know them first ok? And pus if I want to date someone right now, I just asked, like this. Weiss this Saturday come up, would you like to go a date with me?" I asked and Weiss blushed

"I like that." she said and i turned back to yang.

"see. Oh and weiss no need to dress up for our date. Your normal clothes will be fine." i smile and this made Weiss blush even more.

Ruby, yang and blake was all shocked about what i did. "Silver did you just asked." she paused at the end of her sentence.

"did i just asked out weiss yes. I can't just ask without following through. If it make you feel better i take you out this Sunday, you know to make up for lost time.." I said and ruby nodded happily.

"what about me? Don't I get a date for you?" yang pouted and I laughed

"nope." i popped the 'p'. As I turned my head with a grin on it. "it just going to be me and my partners, this weekend." i said as yang complained about me not hanging out with her. The other giggled.

Pov normal .

"this most be silver true self?" Blake said as Ruby replied.

"yeah he was like this when we was children, he was playful most of the time, but he had his serious and protect sides." Ruby said as she remembered a small of her childhood. "And Even back then he was popular with the girls. He even had a small fan club of for a time, but that ended with him telling them to left him alone." Ruby smiled remembering her time with her brother.

Ruby, Weiss and Blake all looked at silver who was right now being chased by yang who was shouting. 'Get back here!' And silver said back. 'Never.' As he duck and Dodge yang. The girls giggle. "He a real handful. "Weiss said and the other nodded.

"yes he this." Both Blake and Ruby said. As watched the brawler and the wolf playing around.

"oh come on yang you have to be then that." Silver teased yang.

she was am little mad. "Silver be a good boy and let me hug you." She shouted as she try to tackle silver who only disappear into dust. She stop and look at her team to find her brother hugging Ruby.

Silver had a big grin on his face. "I pick the other." He said as he quickly kissed Ruby, Weiss and Blake on the cheeks and ran out shouting. "I going to find my cute little velvet!" The girls who just got kissed was holding their cheeks.

"did Silver just kiss us?" Blake asked only for Weiss to reply.

"he just try his limits and this is his way of saying thank you." She said was a smile that confused the rest of the team.

"what make you say that?" Ruby asked.

"just think of it from his point of view. He living with 4 girls, two happened to be childhood friends who are like sisters to him, A girl who the sister of his teacher and auntie and a girl who he feel the same to him was his Faunus side. And all in all, we are good looking in our own way. And remember he did run off that one time when we was changing." She said and the other nodded.

"that does make sense." Yang said only get something cold on her ass. "Ammmmm!" She screamed.

"yang what wrong?" Ruby asked only to start laughing. Yang had a Ice hand print on her both her ass cheek. "Oh I think Silver just ran around and slapped yang on the ass." She laughed as yang was rubbing her butt.

"Man just how cold this his Ice?" She said only of a note to drop down which said. 'As cool as me.' Yang that just laughed. "Good one!" The other picked in the paper and read it and signed.

"He just as bad with puns as yang." Ruby said as the other nodded.

Pov silver snow-rose

I had a big grin on my face as I walked through the halls with my hand in my pockets. I walked passed other students as i looked for my favourite rabbit faunas. 'where it she?' I said in my mind as i continue to walk. looking in the library, The dining hall even the Ballroom. I gave up trying to find Velvet and ended up heading to class, about halfway there I ran into the same littlie bunny I spent the last hour looking for. but I didn't like what I was seeing. Winchester was stand over a crying Velvet who was on the floor with her book all over.

"it because of you and that little shit that my good name been ruined." Cardin said as i put his feet on velvet head. "Now I'm going to deal with you like how your race should be dealt with." he pulled down on velvet and I lose it. My blood boiled with rage.

I roared in my grim voice which got Winchester to look at with a confused face only of his eyes widened. **"Get your hands off her!"** i shouted, Winchester frozen up. **"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"** Winchester recovered only to grin.

"you pretty demanding." he said as he picked up Velvet by her hair and she screaming in pain. he hold her close to his face as he smiled creepy. "how about who make a deal, i get you this little freak and you leave the girls in your team alone and let a right man treat them right?" he said as i looked at Velvet who was still in pain and tears in her eyes.

"Velvet." i said and she looked at me with her tear red eyes. "what I'm about to do may scar you so please forgive me a head of time." I said as Winchester laughed.

"what do you think you can do? huun. you have no power in this dea-" he was cut out by a male voice.

"Yea but i do." Winchester look at where the voice came from only to find a sword at his throat. "Drop the girl." The voice ordered and Winchester drop velvet, she drop to the floor only to get up and run I'm to my arms as I held her tightly. I looked to the man who was holding the blade. Uncle Qrow.

"Qrow thank you." I said only of Qrow to nod.

" any time kid. Now your come with me." Qrow said and put up his blade to Winchester neck only of him to nodded. Qrow and Winchester walked away. I could care little what uncle doe to that asshole.

I was still holding velvet as she was crying. I stroke her hair slowly. "shhh. Velvet It ok. I'm here." I said as I can to calm her down. "that asshole not going to a thing to you after this."

velvet nodded. "I'm sorry." she said through her cry voice.

we stand like this for a few minutes as velvet calm down. I let her go and look at her in the eyes. "velvet, you hold nothing to be sorry for. That asshole this the one who is going to be sorry. No once hurt my pack and gets away with it." I said in a dark tone. Velvet put a hand on my cheek and smile sadly.

"You get mad for me, you risk your own secrets to protect me. You even willing come and see me all most every day to talk. "She said as her smile got more happier. "And have a girl supposed to feel." She moved closer to me and before I knew it she had kissed me of cheek and pulled away. "Look like I got paid back on you." She giggle.

i blushed as steam came out of my ears. I look down in embarrassment, only getting a quick look at velvet mark which happens to be on her right side of her neck. And yes is the same as the others. A brown wolf head with a heart around it. I sighed. 'Why did velvet get the same thing to happened to her?' "Velvet I needed to tell you something, but you can't tell me team or anyone else." I said and velvet nodded. I took out my scroll and took a photo of velvet and showed it to her. "Velvet look at your mark." I ordered and she did.

"it the same as with you gave it to me?" She said as I took another photo but this time of the mark itself and showed velvet away, this time her face light up. "It as a heart around it, but that means?" She asked as I cut her off.

"I don't know what happened but at some point in the last few days, I started to develop feelings for you and my teammates." I said as velvet blushed red as Ruby's red cloak.

"so did that mean you like me?" She asked for a hopefully tone which almost broke my heart.

"I'm sorry velvet but I don't know yet. I'm still new to this feeling, but I can say it that I will always be there for you, your one of my friends. So I hope you understand?" I said only of velvet to smile.

"I understand." She said as she take a step back. "You taken your time to make a life decisions right?" She asked and I nodded.

"once I find my mate, I'm life partner with them, so I trying to make easier for all of us without hurting each one." I said only for velvet to think.

"maybe you could date all of us? You know like a harem?" She said only my jaw drop.

i was trying to avoid that. "Velvet why would you say that? I been trying to avoid road." I said only for velvet to look at me confused, I tried to look at the for her POV. "Have would you feel if I did form a small harem?" I asked.

Velvet smiled. "I'm more than happy to share you with the other, but just don't forget about me." I was shocked about what velvet just said. 'She fine with me having multiple girlfriends!' I shout in my mind. 'But what would everyone else think?'I looked velvet after me little daydream.

"Ok." i said. And velvet just jump at me with a hug.

"thank you. Thank you." she said with tears in her eyes.

I feel a bit happy about having **A** girlfriend, but was fearing having more in the future. 'let just hope the other agrees with the choose i made.' i said in the back of my mind. As i looked at the happy bunny and smiled. 'well i can talk to them about this later.' "velvet can we keep this a secret for my team foe the time being?" i asked velvet who released me of the hug and looked as me. "i still to talk to them about. I got a date with Weiss this Saturday and ruby this Sunday, I will talk to them about this. Oh my ice, what I'm doing?" I signed only for Velvet giggle. "I'm glad your happy, your not the one who has to deal with 4 other girls." I said with jokey smile.

"if you need help, I'm here for you." she said as she hold my right hand and smiled. "Now let forget about is and find your team. I think I now to started to you know and get along with them." She said and this made me a little happy.

"You know that you have to get along with a few others girls right?" I said and velvet was confused. "I had 3 other girls, you may not have seen. 2 of them are twin and both are a little protect for me and may take some time to warm up to but they are good friends of mine and lastly Neo. she can be a handful but she a good friend. said of which, Neo get your littlie butt off here." I said and small pink and brown haired girl popped out from be hide me.

"this is Neo?" velvet asked and neo nodded as she held my arm with a mad face. "this she mad with me?"

"no Neo just over protect of me at all." I said to velvet before I look down as neo. "Neo look at me." And she did. "Velvet a member of the clan, so be nice or I'm going to get mad." Neo pouted but nodded. "Good girl." I said before kissing her cheek. To which her smiled and disappear.

"she was just here?" Velvet was confused.

"she Semblances let her do some thing like this. She a good minded fucker sometime." I said and velvet laughed and the we both started to walked to classes.

 **Before someone start to complain about silver getting a girlfriend so early in the story, I have a plan.**

 **Here a quick list of the order I may used**

 **velvet (done)**

 **Neo (done)**

 **ruby**

 **yang**

 **blake**

 **the twins**

 **weiss or Pyrrha.** **Depending on how Jaune Act in the future.**

 **Nora still being decide on. She may be with Silver or as someone posted about jaune and Ren have someone, Nora may have both boys to her self.**

 **oh the next part going to start on Weiss/Ruby dates with Silver.**


	10. Chapter 10

silver pov.

Saturday, the day of mine and Weiss date. I being looking forward to it, this past week.

ME and velvet have getting along slice we started dating under the noises of my clan, will most of my clan. Qrow know about us after spotting us on a date to vale two days ago, will is was more like a shopping trip and homework we was doing, but we had fun. Qrow told me that Cardin Winchester had be put time out of beacon and his family has be told of what he done to my clan and the Winchester was pissed with him as my clan and his family was partner with trading good. I smile at the new that his family had him disowned and told him that he was on his own and they we not protect him from my clan if we decide to go after him.

i was happy with the way he was deal with. But right now i was waiting for weiss to show up. I was dressed in a black jacket with a gray t-shirt underneath it and blue Jean and black. I lefted my cloak back in the room. I'm using neo semblance to make it so I can go out with out people finding out about my wolf ears and tail.

I looked at my scroll as i waited. I was looking at the clan stock. '12% increase.' i smiled at the company was doing well. I heard feet step coming over to me. I looked up to see weiss wear her normal clothes walking over to me. "morning princess, you look gorgeous at every." i siad and this made weiss blushe as she looked at me.

"your not wearing your normal clothes?" she asked me as i smiled.

"I got some new clothes yesterday for today." i siad before putting my scroll after. "shall we?" i offerrd out my hand for weiss to hold and she did.

"thank you." she said before we both set for the airship.

Break.

Me and weiss was walking around vale streets looking at different clothes shops. I told weiss that she going to get a feel of what a normal couple did on a normal date. Weiss looked like she was having fun. Right we was outside sunny honey a Clothes shop at Hei of all people told me to visit. I looked at the shop and felt a feeling of been scared. "weiss i feel like i not going to like what we find inside." i said before we enter the shop and my fear was conformed. I find Melanie and Miltia both working here. "Oh for the love of ice!" I shouted out and this got the twins to look at me. Both looked at me with a smile then looked to Weiss. They was a little upset with what they are seeing.

"silver and a schnee, i never thought it would happen." Miltia said as she and her sister walked to me and wiess. "Anyway welcome to sunny honey. My name Miltia and I well be your assists as you shop with us." She said and I was confused with this. 'This can't be the same Miltia.' I look at neck to see her mark this the red same as the other red wolf with a heart. I looked at Melanie who was pulling out some clothes for Weiss to try on, her mark was a light blue wolf with a heart. 'Oh at so fucked.' I neared Miltia call Weiss over to her. "Right this way and we will get you into somethings more date like." She and Weiss leave me with Melanie who walked over to me, with a evil smile.

"I know your secret." She said in a playful voice.

"What secret?" I asked and her pointed to her mark with a grin.

"We become mates." She whispered and I Backpedalled to the over side of the shop when I heared her and ended up dropping Neo Semblances and my ear and tail came out. with a giggle. "You can't ran." She said

"back off, Melanie." i said before Melanie slowly walked over with a slutly smiled on her face. "Melanie back off." she was not listing, I had enough of Melanie behave, I let her get a little closer. Melanie opened her arms to take and hug me but ended up falling into one of my portal. It was sent to her room. I sighed with relief and used mine/Neo Semblances to return to 'human' mode just then a door opened I looked around to Miltia standing in the frame of the door like she was looking for something.

"Silver have you seen Melanie anywhere?" She asked as I opened a small portal in my hand and pointed at it.

"she in her room." I said and Miltia sighed as she know that her sister had been a pain.

"Sorry about my sister. Anyway your date ready." She said and Weiss stepped out wear a beautiful white dress which made her even more beautiful before.

i was a lost for words. "Wow." I said as i step closer to Weiss who was blushing. I get a quick look up and down to get a better look. "Weiss you look ever more beautiful than before." I said and Weiss blushed even harder.

"thank you Silver." She said before milita wave to us and we both looked as she holding a camera.

"let get a picture of the pair for you?" Milita said as me and Weiss looked as each other and nodded. I sat next to Weiss with my right arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Weiss put her hands on my chest and hand on my right shoulder as she looked at the camera with a pretty smile. "Silver i need you to show your tail and ears please." Milita ordered and i did. Both my ears and tail was out and i smiled. Then flash.

Militia take picture and smile. "Cool i was get this to the pair of you last. How about you to meet up at the club last on?" Miilta asked and I nodded.

"we come around about 10/11 ist. Just make sure your sister gone before i get there or i sending her to the house of a week about herself." I said before i let Weiss go and was before to rest my ears and tail, but Weiss put her hand on my shoulder.

"keep them out." She said and i was confused.

"What about your public reputation? I asked and Weiss shake she head.

"I didn't care about it. I'm with my knight and that all i care about." Weiss said before kissing me on the cheek. I could only smile.

Time skip time 9:45 pm

me and Weiss was now at one of the restaurant that my Clan owns. The restaurant has 5 star rating and is serves to human and Faunus Some people dislike this,but they are tell it the rules not thing can be done about it. Me and Weiss are sat by one of the window seats for the restaurant and was waiting for our food.

"silver you never told me at you owned, 'The rise moons.' This place this one of my favourite restaurants." She said and i grinned.

"Well the place is owned by Winter and it under her name, but she also put this under the Snow clan name so no business can take it away form us." I said as i was Drinking some red rose wine. "Also i like to talk about business with you if your ok with it?" I asked and Weiss was shocked for a second but nodded.

"what type of business?" She asked as i sat back.

"Returning schnee dust and the schnee family back to the snow clan." I said and Weiss was shocked about what I said.

"'Returning my family and company back to your clan?" She repeated and I nodded. "Why?"

"Because the schcee family are one of the five original families members of the clan began." I said and Weiss looked at me as I continued to explain. "The schcee glyph was originally given to the family by the first Snow head as a gift for lending they support to the clan and your hair colour was a side effect of semblance." I explain to Weiss who was having a hard time taking in this information.

"how did my family leave the clan in the first place?' She asked as she wanted the truth.

i take another sip of my glass before speaking. 'Because your father decided that 'his' family was not going to continue to support a clan that was lead by a Faunus family." I said and this left Weiss in shock.

"My grandfather build that company with unknown partner and it was." She stopped speaking just as figured out who that parter was. And she looked at me only to get a nod.

"your grandfather used the clan to make schnee dust a business that help support hunter and huntress fight against the Grimm by making it easier for them to get dusts." I said and Weiss could only look at the candle light in the middle of our table. "The day your father forced the schnee out of the snow was the day that your family lost it blessing." I said and Weiss face shot up and looked at me in the eyes.

"blessing?" She questioned.

"the your family Glyphs that you have now are not as strong as they once was." This got Weiss attention. "Your family could make useable dust form they aura with the need for digging it up." I said and Weiss was surprise.

"what are saying that my semblance could make even type of dust?" She asked and i nodded. Weiss started to think.

"i can restore the blessing to your family but only if you are the head of your family." I said and Weiss break out of her throughs.

"why are you telling me this? Why not Winter?" Weiss asked and I shake my head.

"it was Winter who tell me that she was you to be the head of the family. And to why I'm telling you this." I looked out the window to see vale night life go passed. "I only have three wishes In my life i wanted to come true. One this to restore my clan to what it once was. Two is to make human and Faunus to coexist together. And last to make summer last request come true. You are one of the few people I trust and let my guard down around you. So i well asked again well you help return the schnee family back to the snow clan?" I said as i looked back to Weiss who was look at me was a smile.

"i be happy to help you with restoring both our family back together." She lifted her glass up and so did i.

"To the snow clan." We both said as drink our wine As we did the food come.

"Thank you form your wait." The waitress Said as she placed the food on our table. "This there anything else i can get you?" She asked and i made a small request.

"Could you get the piano ready for us please. We wish to play a song everyone to hear." I said and the waitress nodded.

"as you wish sir." She said befor walking away and Weiss looked confused.

"Silver?" Weiss asked and I grinned.

"We going to perform to night with one of your hit sing. Mirror mirror." I said and Weiss smiled."

"I thank it would be wonderful to play. Are you going to play the Piano as i sing?" She asked and i nodded.

We eat our food as was done with in a few minutes. I looked over to see a black Piano was set in the middle of the room and the waitress who gave us our food waved to me and mouthed. 'It ready.' I stood up and Weiss looked at me as i held out my hand. "Let go my lady." I said, Weiss giggled and take my hand as we walked over to the piano.

I sat at the Piano and the waitress pick up a mic. "Lady's and gentlemen's tonight the risen moons are going to have a life performance form the manager of the restaurant Silver snow-rose and his partner and heiress Weiss schnee. Everyone in the restaurant looked over at the pair of us was shocked looked as a heiress of a high end business was performing with a Faunus.

"Evening everyone as you may know me. I like to interdiction my boyfriend and owner of this fair restaurant. Mr Silver Snow-rose who's with be playing the Piano as i sing to you all." Weiss said as i stood up and bow before seating back and started to play.

 **(I'm leaving a URL for a video that play all three parts to mirror mirror. youtube.m/** **watch?v=n0Ttv_kN7DQ)**

we had finished our performance and everyone in the restaurant clapped, i stood up next to Weiss and we both bow. "Thanks you everyone. We hope you enjoy the performance. Now we may left you to your dining." I said as me and Weiss left the sage only for a human business man to come up to us.

"good show. Miss Schnee." A man with a brown hair and mustache said as his friend nodded.

"Thank you." Weiss said was a smile but not a real one but a forced one. I had a feeling Weiss know this people.

"On how your father most be proud of you?" He said as he got a bit to close to My princess. I gave him a hard look and he looked at me. "Oh why are you next to this Faunus?" He said was a ill voice And this was slowly pissing me off. I can't call for Qrow or Raven to keep me in check and I can't call Neo as she would kill this prick on the spot. "Why are you still stooding there should you be getting back to work? Bring us a bottle of your best wine." He ordered but I didn't move.

"May please being me a bottle of my Grimm fire wine please?" I asked the waitress who bow and walked off to get me the wine i asked. I looked back at the business man and his friends. "How about we sat down and talk about business with some fine wine?" I said and this confused the business man.

"what business? I'm talkiang to miss schnee not you lowly animal." He said and that was the last straw, I was about to attack him but Weiss stopped me.

"Silver, stop." She said and i stood down. Business man just girnned like he just win a prize.

"Thank you miss schcee. Now how about you meet my son, he a big fan of your and he dying to meet you." Businessman said as his son walked up he was wear a black suit and shoes. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. He what girl call a pretty boy.

"Miss Weiss, what a honour to meet you." He said as he held Weiss hand and kissed it, i was a ticking time bomb right now. The boy looked at me and his smile disappear. "Oh what a animal like him doing with a lady like miss schnee?" He said as he walked passed Weiss and stood in front of me. I was still taller as his head was a little better below mine.

"i like you to take a step back please." I said in a calm voice but inside i was fucked off and my Grimm was about to be unleashed.

He didn't move. "How about you leave this restaurant at you are not welcome here?" He said and I grinned.

"Weiss, we are leaving." I said and she nodded, we both turned to the door and was about to leave but the pretty boy grabbed Weiss.

"I'm sorry miss schnee but i can't let you leave with a lower class person like him." He said and this pulled me over. I used my ice form and made my hand into ice and punched the boy in the face which send him flying over to his dad, he dropped Weiss but i stopped her form falling over as i held her in my left arm.

"Weiss, you ok?" I asked as i rest my right hand and Weiss nodded.

"Thank you knight. I should just about to freeze him myself." She said was a little smile but when she looked out to the business man who was putting up his son.

"you animal!" The business man shouted. "Do you know who I am. Nickel Johnson a member of Deus Ex Machina. The leading weapon manufacturers in the world, we have the backing of the schnee dust, i can have you kill for this." He said only form me to laugh. "What are you laughing?"

I was crying and laughing. "Oh this is to funny. Deus Ex Machina this one of my family weapon companies." I said and the business man and his son was confused. "Oh i have to call winter about this, she going to have a fun dealing with a member of her board." I pulled out my scroll and called winter.

"Hello, Silver what up?" Winter asked

"Winy i need you to come to the Risen moons quickly before i ended up killing one of year board member." I said and winter cut the call. I put my scroll away as the main door shoot open. Everyone look at the door to see Winter in her Atlas uniform with two othe person. Raven and Qrow both wearing they normal clothes. Three of them looked around the room and spotted me and Weiss with both dickheads. Winther was pissed as a member of her board was picking a fight with me and her sister. I don't know why Qrow and Raven was here but who case.

Winter storm over to us and the mr Johnson and this son was scar. "Johnson!" Winter shouted.

the business man was fearing for his life. "Miss Winter how ma-y "he was cut out be winter shouting.

"Didn't you talk, you listen. You just made the boss of the company and it all most costed you, your life." She pointed to me and continued to speak. "Not only have you, threat the boss, but you also tried to make my sister dated your asshole of a son." Winter kelp shouting at the man as Qrow and Raven take me and Weiss away.

"We handled it from here, you two continue to have a nice night." Raven said with a smile as we walked to the front doors. I nodded and used ice from to summon my cloak and put it around Weiss as it was going to be cold outside.

Weiss looked at me confused. "I didn't feel the cold." I simply said and Weiss nodded with a smile. We was about to leave but Qrow stopped me for a second, i looked around to Qrow who pulled me close. "Qrow?"

"Good luck, kid. Winter trusting you was that young lady heart." He said before pushing me to Weiss. "Have a nice night and be careful with the alcohol." He shout as me and Weiss laughed at Qrow joking, we waved and said bye to them as we walked onto vale streets. Once we left the restaurant we found a silver motorbike with my clan mark on it parked outside the front door, we walked over to see two helmets and a note. I picked up the note and readied.

'Silver here the new bike I promise you.'

'Qrow'

I grinned and hopped on the bike, i started the engine and it roared. I smiled and passed a helmet to Weiss. "Come on we got a long night before us." I said as Weiss smiled before putting the helmet, i did the same. Weiss got on th back and held on to me by putting her arm around my stomach. "You ready?" I asked, Weiss nodded and with that i drove off.

 **the snow clan chain of command.**

 **elder: Ozpin**

 **head: silver snow-rose**

 **seconds: summer(unconfirmed M.I.A) winter, Raven, Qrow and glynda**

 **Enforcers/bodyguards: Neo, mittia and Melanie and Yang, Qrow.**

 **Information. Mittia, Neo, Raven, Qrow and Blake**

 **R &D. Ruby, Glynda, velvet.**

 **Business and Accountant. velvet,** **Weiss and Winter.**

 **.**

 **Newish members: velvet.**

 **Future members. Jaune, ren, Pyrrha, Nora and velvet**

 **also harem list**

 **velvet (done She pushed Silver into the harem and this welling to share him with the other.)**

 **Neo (done and is head over heels in love with silver and is will to do everything for him.)**

 **ruby (ruby has feeling for Silver but keep them hidden, as she is not a were of Silver true feeling to her.)**

 **yang (yang still see Silver at the young boy who she knew from childhood and Still love him as a brother.) (for the time being.)**

 **blake (blake feel are a little mixed up right now. She has strong feelings for Silver, but because for his past she scarred that she may hurt him more and lost a friend who understands her.)**

 **the twins (both twins about the marks,** **Melanie was Silver to take her as she been in love with him for a long time. As Milita is waiting of Silver to be ready to talked about it as she know Silver needs a time to think about this mate and she also love silver in a brother and sister way as the two get a long and in a romantic way but she didn't force him into thing he didn't like or is against.)**

 **weiss (making progress. She slowly falling for Silver but because of her Standing as a heiress she has to think about her public image and how it effect her family business and how her father was react to her dating a Faunus. She also has started thinking about Jaune and how he been less embarrassing and become a more proper person, yes he still asked her on a date but he say something like. 'Hi Weiss what to come to vale with me, Pyrrha, Silver, Ran and Nora.' Or 'Weiss can you look over my work quickly, i find once bit hard i normally ask Pyrrha to looked over it but she out training so please.) thing that help improve his work or friendship. She find Jaune not so bad talk to if he not asking for to much. And he keeps his promises. She think of Jaune as friend who you can have a laugh and silver as a friend who understands her and willing to put his life on the life.)**

 **Pyrrha (pyrrha in love with Jaune and see Silver as a young brother. For the time being.)**

 **Nora (Nora see Silver as a playmate and good friend. It unconfirmed if she like Silver in a romantic way.)**


	11. Chapter 11

POV silver

the date yesterday that me and Weiss when on was pretty fun for the most part after we lefted the restaurant, we headed to uncle Hei club for a few drinks and find out that both the twins are transferring to Beacon after this weekend. I held to call dad and asked him if could put Velvelt, Neo and the twins in a team for the time being and to my surprise that Ozpin have turned team RWBYS and JNPR and the new team. VNMM (veins) to a three 13 group team with me, Ruby and Jaune in charge of the team. And guess what we was call. 'Team Snow.' As dad has offered to team JNPR a place in the clan. I was not going to no to more members. He also said that Jaune has asked if he could get a few more training sessions with me and Prryha as he wants to learn more sword technique. Prryha asked if i could have a match with her. I accepted the request the two of them asked for but I said, i would do it on a later date.

Right now i was in the training room with Ruby. As she had requested us to have our date to start with weapons practice as she readed the new about Deus Ex Machina Had a new CEO that has taken over the company and she find out from Weiss that i own Deus Ex Machina and ruby started to asking why i kept it a secret from her.

I told ruby that i can offer her a place in Deus as a member of the R&D team And ruby happily accepted the place. I give her a black card with a white and red wolf on it. I told ruby at card is biology locked to her and it give her the right as a CEO. Also i said once she turns 18, the company Deus Ex Machina will be turned over to her at she will be the head of research and development for the Snow clan.

Ruby was shocked with the news and accepted my proposal. We both come to a new plan for actions and decides to party with shooting off a few new bullets that ruby been developing.

"Ruby i fucking love, this new bullet you made." I said as pulled up my gun and ruby Grinned as I said that.

"glad you like them. I asked Weiss and Winter in helping with getting some high grade dust's for the bullets." She said before putting a hand on silver crescent. "I also developed the bullet to fit both our weapons." She girnned as she held a bullet before pulling back my weapon chador and loaded in the bullet, before lock and loading my weapon. "Now fire." She ordered and i pulled the trigger and the bullet fired out and shot the target and put through the target and hit the wall leaving a impacted crater in the wall.

"Wow." We both said as i reset my weapon and put it away.

"Next Time, lower the dust you use." I said as Ruby bushled in embarrassment.

"well back to the drawing board." She said before walking to the door and i followed. We both walked flow through the hallway holding hands as people know about me and ruby being brother and sister like with each other. "Is it fun been able to held hands." Ruby said with a blushe on her face.

I smiled and nodded as i looked at ruby. I had small flashbacks of a younger ruby in my mild as I remembered small parts of my childhood. I looked away from Ruby and looked at the floor with Sad face and i held ruby hand a little tighter.

this made ruby to looked at me with a confused look. "Silver are you ok?" She asked and this break my thoughts and i looked back at her.

"ye-." I cut myself out as I was going to lie to ruby. "No I'm not." I siad and this made Ruby stop and this made me stop as i was holding her hand. "Ruby?"

"What wrong?" She asked with a puppy dog eyes look on her face , normal i would just keep my feeling locked up, but i can't not say no to ruby as her puppy dog eyes are godlike.

"I'm just thinking about how much i taken away from you and yang." I said in a defeat tone. "I take mother life, ruby! And not once have you tried to get revenge from what i done!" I shout at ruby, who was shocked about my outburst. "I live with the shame and glit of what I did." I was scared as i said this. "But what made it worst was. I ran." I said with tears in my eyes and i looked at ruby who was stooding there with shocked face. "I ran away of the peoples who i love, because i with scared of the way you and yang would think of me if you found out." I fall to the ground. "I couldn't bear the pain, I tried to forget about the past. To Forget yang. To Forget Summer. To forget Dad and most of all to Forget you." I said in breaking voice, I finally said the true, i was not strong or fearless. No i was a coward. I could not deal with what i do. I cried the tear at that have been hidden away from so long.

Ruby kneed down and hugged me tight. "Shhh. It ok, Silver." Ruby siad softly as she stroke my hair. I could not believe ruby was forgiving me so easily.

"Why? Why don't you hate me?" I asked as i was having a hard time trying to understand why ruby was forgiving me for what i done.

"Because I all ready forgive you along ago." She siad and this shocked me a lot, I moved my head to look at Ruby, she had a warm smile on her face and that made her look ever more beautiful and this made me blushe. "Silver, you been through a lot already and you need people to support you and heal your heart before you lose myself completely to your Grimm." Ruby Said with a tear in her eyes and a smile. I feel my Connection with Ruby strengthen. My mild blank.

"Ruby. I'm sorry." I said before moved closer to ruby and kissed her on the cheek.

Ruby blushed as i kissed her. "Silver are you ok?" She asked again and i nodded with a smile.

"Yeah I'm going to be." I smiled. "How about we go see mum?" I asked and Ruby was shocked but recovered and nodded. We both stood up and looked at each other, I offered out my hand and ruby took it. I Formed a ice claw and ripped open a portal.

Break.

The island of Patch the home of me and ruby. Me and ruby decided to go and See our mother grave. We was walking though the wood that lead to Summer grave. I looked around.

"it been a long time since i walked down this path." I said as i walked next to ruby.

"what do you mean by that?" She asked as she looked at me and looked at her.

"It been over a 2 year since I last visited, summer." I said with a small smile. "I normally left a few White roses." Ruby was sapprised of what i said.

"that been you?" She said with a shock voice.

"Why what wrong with that?" I replied.

"Not thing worry with it. I'm just shocked about it, me and yang have been trying to figure out who been leaving mother one of her favourite flowers." She said with a smile. We both continued walking until we ended up on a cliff eager with a Grave on it eager. The grave have a burning rose on it. With the words.

'Here lay Summer Rose.'

'A mother, A wife, A sister and A friend.'

We both walked to grave. I walked closer to the stone and put my hand on the top of it. "Hi summer. I'm came back and I brought Ruby with me this time." I said with smile. Ruby stand next to me and said.

"Hi mother, i know it been a long time since i last visited." She walked closer before speaking again. "I have so much to talk about. I got into Beacon academy with Yang and look who i found." She hugged my arm and looked at summer grave.

"I also been accepted to beacon and me and ruby have be pull on the same team with me and Ruby are the team Leaders." I smile was i looked at summer grave. "Also I became the head of the snow clan and i found people to join the Clan. Qrow, Winter and Raven have been helping with support me as my Seconds." I looked down for a second before looking backing to summer. "I also unlocked two of the seal you placed on me." I pulled ruby close. "And i liked to ask you for Ruby ha-" i was going to said something but someone interrupted me.

"YOU!" A male voice was heard, Ruby and I both turned around to see a blonde hair male wear He wears brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. For armor, he wears a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm. he also had on his right arm a tattoo similar to a heart. I looked at his man and i felt fear.

Ruby removed herself from my arm and turned around to faced him. "Dad." She said.

His man was the people i used to call father Taiyang Xiao Long. I looked away form him and turned back to Summer. "I be leaving. Mother i will returned." I said with smile before turning back to Tiayang. "It being 9 years, Mr Xiao Long." I said to Tiayang.

"You get some nerve come here. You killer." He said with no holding back. Bit my lip as he said that. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"To vist my mother." I said before looking Tiayang in the eyes. "And to tell she that i been accepted to beacon like she wished." This made Tiayang mad.

"You and that Clan of your has taken away everything from me." He said as he get in a fight stands. "I should have got rid of you. Before you poisoned my daughters." He changed at me, forcing me to put Silver crescent in blade mode. I blocked Tiayang punch with my white blade. He was surprised with is. "You block like Raven."

I used my speed to move away of Tiayang and hand my katana in my right hand and down hood reversing my ears. "I not going down with out a fight." My eyes colour change form Silver to red. "Now i time you feel my pain." I attack Tiayang with my sword as i changed, i missed as he missed to the right and i hit a tree deep. I grinned as I turned around to face him and my Grinned put him in a confused state.

"What are grinning about?" He said before he looked at my eyes and he know what i done. I moved away from the tree as it fell and landed next to ruby. He tried to move but he couldn't he looked down to his feet to found he was frozen in place. He then looked at the tree that was going to fall on him. Tree fall and he punched it and it break into half and punched the ice but it didn't work. "Why?" He then looked at me to find my eyes are glowing in they normal Silver colour. "What did you do?" He shouted.

"You lost that what i did." I said as i put my katana away and take out my scythe. "Ruby is a member of my clan and so this Yang." I told him. "Summer last wishes was i take care of her daughters and I intend to do that. They are my sisters weaver you like it or not they are members and it up to them if they leave or join and You have no say in it." i said before Tiayang got free from my ice and try to punch me only to get blocked. I stopped his fist, he was strong in a way but he had one weakness and Raven teache me how used it if needed. I stabbed silver crescent in to the ground before triggering ruby semblance and this changed my hair colour from white to black. I jumped on to Tiayang fist and kicked him in the face sending him into a tree.

blood came from his mouth. "Cheap shot, I get you one thing, your fasted. I bet Raven trained you." He said as he wiped his mouth. "Speed was never my strong suit." He said before getting back in his fight states. "But i not going to let you win Grimm." He said as the wind blow and my hair covered my face hidden my eyes. I feel the negative emotions for Tiayang and is was making my Grimm play up a bit. "Your going to price of what you done. Monster." He said and he had even more negative energy.

Ruby was watching the fight against me and Tiayang, and she could not do a thing about it. I putted up my katana off of the ground and held it in my right hand before looking at Ruby who looked like she was going to cry an I couldn't allow that. "Dad, we both need to stop." I said before putting my katana way and resetting Silver crescent. Tiayang who off guard about this.

"Why should i stop? I'm going finishing what I started." He said before Ruby fallen to the floor crying. Tiayang then realised that she was watching this whole time. "Ruby." He said before trying to take a step followed but he stop as i was already next to her.

"Ruby it ok." I said as i held her head close to my chest. "We not going to fight even more. Ruby I promise." I looked at Tiayang with a cold look at said. 'We going to talk about this.' And he nodded. I looked back to Ruby. "Ruby we going to the house, come on." I said as she looked at me with tears in her eyes before she nodded. I picked her up and put her on my back And looked over to Tiayang who was in shocked. I turned to summer grave For one last time before setting off.

break.

We got to the House at we all used to live in. Ruby fall asleep on the way here, so I lad her on the sofa to let her sleep.

Me and Tiayang are in the kitchen, I was sat at the table as Tiayang made us some coffee. He walked over to me with two caps on his hands. he then place on one in front me. "here." he said.

"thanks." I replied before picking put the cup, it was a black coffee. I drink it as Tiayang sat over side for me.

"So you grown over the nine years?" he said as he tried to start the conversation.

I put my cup down before I started to speak. "Tiayang, you don't need to play nice with me. I know your angry with me." I said as I looked at him. He looked down at his cup before speaking.

"Yea, I'm angry but am not got to start shout at Ruby here." he said before looked at me. "I'm going to be honest, I hate you after what you did and you break my Ruby and Yang hearts." he said with a pissed voice before drinking more for his coffee.

I looked at my cup. 'At lest he talking to me.' I said in my mild. 'a bit of process.' I felt my scroll moving in my pocket, I take it out to found it with Raven calling. I pick it up. "Hi ash." I said to Raven and Tiayang looked at me.

'Silver where are you? we being trying to get a hold of you for the pass hour.' she said with worry in her voice.

"I'm at the place it begin." I said and I hear Raven end the call. I looked at my scroll only to hear a portal open. Me and Tiayang turned to a red portal with a raven in her armour standing there.

Tiayang stood up in shock. "Raven." he said only for Raven to blank him as she looked at me.

"Silver why are you here?" she asked as I put my coffee down.

"Am here to try and fix my problem." I said as both raven and Tiayang looked at me with a confused face.

"what problem?" Tiayang asked. only form Raven to click what am on about.

"The night that **it** happened." Raven said and I nodded but Tiayang was still confused.

"What night?" Tiayang asked only for Raven to look at him. "Rav what he talking about?"

I sighed before putting my coffee back and removed my cloak and hoodie. Then took my top off to show my scars to Tiayang, who eyes have widened. " You made me feel your pain, just like you wanted." I said before i put my top back on and turned to face him. "The last 9 years I relived the moment, the day you kicked your son out of your family and lefted him for died." I said in a cold voice. "You killed Silver rose at day and all what was left of him was his shell." I just told Tiayang the true of what he done. "I'm what lefted of him. A kid who only know pain." I put back on my hoodie and cloak. "That all i came to say. Now i can forget you even existed and focus on getting back on with my life." I finally said and walked into the living room and over to the sleeping Ruby, i kneed down and picked up Ruby in a bridal curry. "Raven we are returning to Beacon." I said and her nodded, Raven then opened a portal and stepped through. I was about to go through but stopped and look at the blonde hair hair who was looking at the floor with tears Rolling on to the floor.

"Tiayang, i forget to say this, but I'm in love with Yang and Ruby." I said and he looked at me, i put on a small smile. "So I hope one day we could restart our relationship, but until then i will stay away for you." I said before walking through the portal leaving tiayang behind.

Beacon, Silver dorm room and the time is 7:50pm

it been about 3 hours since me and Ruby returned to Beacon. I decided to put ruby in her room to sleep only to find the other have gone into Vale for a girls night out, Raven told me that she will watch Ruby for me, as I'm not in a good mood after see Tiayang again and remembering the past. I have be laying laying down in my prison of a room just in case i go ballistic and go in a rampages for the last 3 hours. I was just looking at the roof of my room, as i was think about my life.

"I'm shouldn't have gone to see Summer, i was not ready to face, Tiayang." I said as i put my left arm over my eyes. "Ruby was even there to see it. I failed as a brother." I started to regret my actions of taken both me and ruby to Summer grave to day. "I never even asked Summer for Ruby hand in marriage." I said out loud as i was hoping to take the next step with Ruby.

unknow to me, my room door had opened some how as I'm the only one with the master lock code and i locked the door. I heared a gasp and i sat up quickly only to see Ruby standing there in her sleep clothes. My eyes widened as I through Ruby was a Sleep. She rushed into my room and tackled me into a hug. "Ruby what up?" I asked only for Ruby to look at me and even before I know what was going on she locked lips with me and pulled me down as well. Her grip on my clothe tightened up and i pulled her in closer to me as we kissed.

After about a minute or so, we both let each other go, due to lack of oxygen. We both was blushing and we looked at each other, breathing hardly. I was confused and happy at the same time. Ruby who was now right on top of me, moved a way for my face and pulled out a piece of paper. "You better readed this." She said as she held it to me.

i started to read the paper.

'The Barnwen clan and Rose Clan both here by agree that.

Ruby Rose of the Rose clan

Yang Branwen of the Branwen clan

will be both marry The future heir to the Snow clan.

Silver Snow as his wife's and Mates.

This agreement will take place on the day of Silver Snow and Ruby Rose 18 birthday. 7th of May.

Both Lady's will keep even titles they hold and even belong such as Business or organisations will be a sighed over to the family and be shared with both party.

sighed by Summer Rose on the behalf of Ruby Rose,

Qrow Branwen on behalf from Silver Snow,

Raven Barnwen on behalf of Yang Branwen

Date of sighing, 7 May XXXX'

 **(this would be longer but I can't be ass writing more to it)**

I was shocked with this document. "Ruby where did you get this Document?" I asked.

"Uncle Qrow just gave me it as i wake up." She said and i looked at the door to find Raven and Qrow stand there with grins on they faces.

"QROW YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAIN TO DO!" I shouted as i was still in shock and was angry that the two just watched me and Ruby kissing.

"wo wo, claim down kid. I was go to." Qrow said as i take a deep breath and nodded, ruby got off me and sat next up to me. "Ok, first out. Congrats on getting over Tia and not trying to kill him." Qrow said with a smile and this made me a little happy. "Secondly, that Agreement was Summer birthday present to the pair of you on your 5th birthday." He said before my head started to hurt.

"Silver are you ok?" Ruby asked as i was having little flashbacks of mine and Ruby 5th birthday, summer had asked me and ruby if we love each other and Ruby responded with to kiss me in front of mum and everyone else. I grinned at the memories.

"yeah I'm ok, just remember you taking my first kiss at all." i said, which made Qrow laugh at he was there, Raven grinned as I held told Raven who take my first kiss when i was living with her and i had a little breakdown and she told to remember a happy time and that was it and Ruby was blushing with embarrassment.

"Well anyway, at document this the only one left." Qrow said making me and ruby look at him confused. "The day you lefted Ruby and yang to live with Raven, Tiayang was trying to get rid of everything that reminded him of you. I was lucky enough to grabbed that and this." He said before pulling out a picture of Me, Yang and Ruby all play in the froot room of the house with Summer, but my eyes was different my left eye was black with a red inside. "Summer had a feeling that something may happen when your semblance. Silver, as you can both see your left eye is different from your right. Me, Raven and Summer know that you was going to awaken at some point." Qrow was telling me and ruby a secret that was hide form us as kids.

"what do you mean awaken?" I asked, only for Qrow to look at Raven who nodded and lefted the room and closed the door behind her. "Where Raven going?"

"she going to get something of me." He said before pulling a chair that was in the room out and sat on it. "Back to your awakening, Your semblance this different then most. Normally A Snow clan blood born would hold The semblance of Ice and Snow which the family name came from. But you are different from the past head as you hold 4 of the original Semblance of the branch families." He said and this shocked me and Ruby.

"Branch families?" Ruby asked.

"the Branch families of the snow clans are not related by blood to the main family but rather than the Snow clan gave each Branch a different power. The Rose family was given the power of the Silver eyes, as we Barnwen was given the power of strength and easy mastery over weapons." Qrow give me and ruby a lesson on my Clan history. But he also told Ruby about her eyes.

"the power of the Silver Eyes?" She asked and Qrow fall off his chair as Ruby said that.

"I guess the Grimm out of the bag now." I said before sighing. "Ruby remember back on the first day of Beacon and i stopped at nevermore just by looking at it?" I said and she nodded. "That because of my silvers eyes. We are monster to scare Grimm and demons to fight them. In other words the two of us are born Grimm slayer." I explain to ruby in a simple way of easy understanding.

"Ok so that why Grimm always run away of you." She said and i nodded. "Ok, but how do i fit in with this?" She asked and as Qrow sat back on the chair.

"Every menber for the Rose family awakens to their powers at some points, some happen early in life and other later. Summer unlocked her at the age for 19. Then another way to unlock it But it the worst way to get it." Qrow said before looking at me.

"what the way?" She asked.

"Forced awakened. In a life or death situation or something bad happened." His tone was dark and Ruby know why.

"Silver, you awakend yours after seeing mum die?" She asked and i slowly nodded as i didn't want to remember that day.

"I awakened after reality that I have just killed mum and i ended up killing every Grimm who was around me." I said before Ruby hugged me.

"A forced awakened is a big thing as the person who was awakened this way, can lose control of their mind and do everything unexpected." Qrow said. "Silver had it worst by his Slayer power when out of control but also his Grimm was unpredictable at the time as well." He said

"so that why you three took him away of me and Yang?" Ruby asked and Qrow nodded.

"for all your safety, you may have awakened if Silver Transferred in front of you at a young age. So we believe it was for the best to take Silver a way and train him as a hunter to help him with his power and control, but also he can keep himself in check if he got angry and pus you both wanted to be hunters and huntress so the pair of you meet up at Beacon but Opzin pulled the pain follow 2 years when he put ruby in to beacon so we had to put Silver in 2 years ahead." Qrow said and ruby nodded.

"so your plan was to put get me and Silver to meet up at beacon and return to the way thing was?" Ruby said and Qrow nodded.

"the long and short of it." He said before standing up. "You two are going to need some time to talk." He said before leaving my room. And only me and Ruby are left.

i sighed before i stood up and faced Ruby. "Ruby will please be one of my mates. I love you?" I just said and Ruby looked shocked by this before a smile came on her face and nodded.

"Yes, i will be your mate." She said as i put her put and hugged her.

"Thank you."

"By the way you said one of your mates?" She asked before i looked her in face.

"I guess i been found out. Yes i did say that. Because your not the only one." I said and ruby was shocked with this. "I also fallen for Yang, Weiss, Blake, Neo, the Twins and believe it are not even Prryha and Nora. I'm even started dating Velvet for the last week." I telling her the true.

"When did this happened?"

"The true this that I didn't know when it started but i had a talk with Jaune after my fight with Winchester last week. He asked if i had romance feeling for Weiss and you know i was not in touch with my deep feeling for along time and well i started to think what it would be like to have a relationship with Weiss and for some reason I started to see myself with everyone, then i found myself in the dorm room just think about a love and what it means. Uncle Qrow found me and i asked started to him, his idea of love was. He told his view and told me to take it slow as i was not used to it. I then spent a good bit of time on returning my old self back and that night i told Jaune that I'm not going to get up on Weiss so easy. That when it truly started for me and i slow started building up me relationship with everyone but i had that panic attack." I said as i pulled in Ruby closer. "And well after i left you and the other to find Velvet she was getting pity on By Winchester and will I'm not going into detail but Velvet said i should have a Harem and her will to share, but i ended up think that not everyone this going to be comfy with the idea of being in a relationship with a man who has few girlfriends and it could end up with Friendship being ended if one of you was something i could not give and argument break out people are going to end up being hurt." I said before ruby put a hand on my cheek and kissed me and the lips and smile.

"I'm happy being one of your girlfriends, I already decided that my life belongs to you, when we was kids. So if you want to have a few more girls then go on, just make time of me." She said and i sighed.

"I guess that we are a couple then." I said before take out my scrool and take a picture for me and Ruby and sent it to Velvet with the words. 'You got a new rival now.' "So are we going back to the teams room or do you want to stay here tonight?" I asked before Ruby dragging me out of my room and back in the team's room

"We going to sleep in my bed tonight." She said as I just smiled and nodded.

Before I know it, I found myself in Ruby bed as me being used as Ruby body pillow. "Ruby, how come am always being used as a hug pillow?" I asked in a jokey voice.

"because you comfy." She said as she put her head on my chest. "Night, Silver." She said before for falling asleep. I smiled and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Night my little Rose." I said before looking out of the window to the broken moon which was bright. I looked at it with a serious, I blinked and my left eye changed colour form my normal Silver colour to a black and red colour. I felt a my Grimm semblance building up in my body and it was mix with my aura changing it colour from the normal white to a jet black. I feel like I was in my Grimm form but I know I was in human form. "What going on with my body Aura?" I asked before Ruby aura triggered with i red glow and it mixed itself with mine and before I know it the feeling of my Grimm semblance had been suppressed like nothing even happened and my eye returned back to normal. "Ruby?" I said and she moved her head closer to mine.

'She already has awakened, but it not fully complete.' I patted her head and smiled. 'She a lot like Summer and her powers.' It was then I remembered that I see this before. 'No I can't be?' I remember the picture that Qrow showed us earlier and my eye was the same as now.

 **And done.**

 **'This will be continued next time.'**


	12. chapter 12

**Hi everyone, Silver the Snow wolf here.**

 **I like to thanks, everybody who has read my fanfiction up to now, the support really helps me put on with my work.**

 **thank you all for reading, I hope you like this chapter.**

She already has awakened, but just not completely.' I patted her head and smiled. 'She a lot like Summer and her powers.' It was then, I remembered that I see this before. 'No It can't be?' I remember the picture that Qrow showed us earlier and my eye was the same as now.

'This happened once before on our 5th birthday. My eye change just like this, Ruby aura was unlocked, but Ruby's semblance is speed not suppression, unless?' I started to think and I remember something that I left in my bag. I used ice form to make a copy of himself and moved out of the bed and head to my bag.

I reached in to found something I have not touched in a long time, an old looking Scroll as it looked damage from the outside. It scroll was Summer before she dies and Qrow gave it to me before I got to Beacon. "I guess it time to see who you hold?" I said before taking out its Dust memory chip and installed into my scroll.

An image of a white burning rose was on the screen and with a message that said.

'Welcome Silver.'

"Ok, mother most likely plan for this?" I said before a video popped up with the name of 'The truth.' This got my attention. I hit the play button.

An image of a young woman with black and red hair wearing a white cloak and had two sleeping children on her lap, one had wolf ears and one black hair. My eyes widened, this woman was Summer Rose. "Mum?" I said before she started to speak.

"Hello, my little boy." Summer said as she patted the children head. "If you're watching this, then I'm not here right now?" She said and tears fell from my eyes.

"You probably be right now at beacon with Ruby and Yang, just like you all dreamed." She smiled as she spoke before she looked at the small boy. "Also you probably have discovered about your overside by now and also found out about Ruby silver eye power as wells." I paused the video for a second. 'Wait Summer know this was going to happen?' I through before playing the video again. She looked back at the scroll again. "You're probably wondered about, what I'm talking about. I'm going on about Ruby power which is different to mine and yours, as mine is to steal Grimm away. As your this to hunter and control the creatures of darkness." This was a shock to me as I know about the hunter part but not control. "Her this to be the last line of defense to keep you in line with her this the original silver eyes powers, she the maiden of Slayers." Summer said and the child with the ear head lifted up and his eyes opened up. One was Silver and the other was black and red.

"Mummy, who are you talking too?" The young boy asked and Summer patted his head before speaking.

"No once just a making a video of a friend." She said. "Go back to sleep, we got yours and Ruby party to coming up in a few hours to get some rest." And the boy nodded.

Summer looked back. "Silver please remember this, keep the maiden spirts safe and protect Ruby and Yang of me please and also remember that I love you, never forget." the video ended and I was crying.

"mum." I said as I held my scroll in my hands, I continued to cry for an hour before I heard feet steps come up the hallway. I wiped my eyes and hide my scroll in my bag and rushed into the shower and as I shut the door to the shower, the front door opened and heard voices.

"Man, that was boring without my silver." I hear Yang complain about something.

"Yang, you are complaining about nothing again," Blake said and I could hear them. 'I need a shower.' I decided to take one now I'm in here, so i took out my clothes and got in the shower and the water started to hit my body but I did not feel the cold from it.

"Looks like my semblance is back to normal." I said as my Ice form take me safe for me the cold. "Man today been crazy." I said and hear a voice say the something and the shower door opened, I realized that I had forgotten to lock the door and I looked over to the door only to see a black hair cat Faunus standing there with her clothes off and was only wearing her underwear.

"Blake what up?" I heard Yang voice.

"Nothing." She said before stepping into the shower and whispered. "Silver, it me."

I nodded before using ice form to put on my boxers "hi, Blake and sorry for not locking the door." I whispered before stepping out of the shower. "We probably got two options, we can share the shower or you can scream and pretend that I messed up with my portal?" I said giving Blake the options.

"We share." She just said and take out her underwear, I blushed like mad and turned around. "Silver you know that you can look right?" She asked.

"I said we can share, but not see each other naked." I said as I looked at the ground. "We may be teammates and I see you as my Best friend, but I can't see one of my clan members naked or I can't be a member of this team or the head of this clan." I said before I step back into the shower. I moved to the over side of the shower to let Blake have some room.

she steps in next to me, I felt nervous about this and I looked a little bit to see Blake washing her hair. 'She looked beautiful.' I thought before I washed my own hair. 'No doubt about it. I like Blake.' I looked at the mirror next to me, only to found my left eye change again. "Shit." I said out loud only for Blake to look over at the mirror and her eyes widened.

"Silver your eye?" She said before i covered it.

"Blake if you are my friend please don't tell the other about this." I said. "This eye for mine this something, I hide from Both Ruby and Yang as this is a sign of my Grimm Acting up and I may only have a few days before I go on a rampage." I expected and Blake was shocked by this. "So please as my sister Faunus please didn't' say a word of this until I do go on the rampage." I asked and she nodded.

"I promise." She said before I walked passed her but stopped next to her.

"Thanks, kitty." I said and stepped out again, was a white mist form around my body and disappear and I was changed into my normal clothes on. "Kitty, before I leave. Do scream as loud as you can please?" I grinned and looked at Blake who smiled and takes a deep breath and shouted.

"SILVER! YOU PEV! GOT OUT OF HERE!" She shouted and I ran for it.

I rushed out of the shower into the main room only to get looked at by the other members of my team, Well Weiss, and Yang as Ruby was a sleep. "Silver why are you in the shower?" Yang asked.

"My portal fucked up on my end." I said before Blake started to shot her gun. "Blake clam down!"

"You seen me nake and now I can't get married, because of this." She said as she was standing in the shower door frame with a towel over her chest.

"Blake, you need to understand that I fucked up with my portal so please calm down and I will repay you, promise on my clan name and mother gave." I said and this shocked everyone who was watching us.

"Silver that was a bit much." Yang said.

I moved my hair over my left eye to hide it from the other. "I need to talk to Opzin about something important." I said as I walked over to the door. "I'm back about tomorrow morning if I don't come back tonight," I said before I left The room.

I put my back to the wall and take a deep breath before pulling out my scroll and hit me contact app and hit the people file that said. 'Grimm Safety.'

I put my scroll to my ear. "We have a code zero," I said, Heard a voice on the over end.

"Silver. Hand to my office. Now." Opzin said and I ended the call. I looked to my right to see Qrow and Raven standing there with weapons in hand.

"how long?" Qrow asked.

"An hour, max." I replied to him and he put his weapon away.

"We probably got a few hours before you break." Raven said as she opened her portal and we rushed through it and ended up in Opzin office with Winter, Glynda, and Opzin stand at Opzin desk. "We here."

Glynda stepped up to me and disarm me for my weapon. "We going to put you in the vault for now." She said as she walked over to a secret elevator hide in one of the walls. Before I stepped in I handed my scroll over to Qrow.

"Qrow watch over my team and tell them that I'm not coming home tonight." I said and he nodded.

I step into the elevator and turned face to my seconds. "Silver, good luck." Opzin said. "And food all down and prepared for you." I nodded as the door closed in I felt the list go down.

"This is going to be a long wait." I said as I felt my Grimm started to build up. A pain was in my chest. "Fuck I forgot that this hurt so bad."

Pov 3th. Back with the Second of the snow clan.

"How bad this it?" Opzin asked only for Raven to speak.

"He when to see Summer grave and ran into Tiaryang, he being acting up since then." She said and everyone looked at her.

"His probably had a reason for going?" Glynda asked only for Qrow to speak up.

"He started to speaking about love of the last week and he even dating that Rabbit Faunus." He said and then Winter spoke.

"He also was on a date with Weiss yesterday." She said before Opzin drops a bombshell.

"He in love with his team." He said and this got everyone else looked at him. "You all see the marks on the girls?" He asked and everyone else shocked at the new.

"That makes ways to much sense? he is more protected of the girls around and he even been- Oh my gods." Qrow said as he realized something. "He has been trying to get his life back." He said and the teachers looked at the Scythe user.

"You mean?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, he has been trying to recover from the death of Summer." Qrow said. "He closed but he still got one steal left and this one is worrying me." He put his back to a pile.

"why?" Opzin asked only of Qrow to sigh.

"I can't say but if it what I think it is, we could have a reply for Summer death, but this time on a bigger scale." He said and Winter stepped up to him.

"You mean is **her** doing?" She asked and Qrow nodded.

Opzin stooped up for this desk. "We all know that the **queen** is still lives, but we couldn't let Silver find out about this yet not until we find the last of the relics and maidens" He said only for Qrow to speak again.

"He already knows."

Time skip 3 days after Silver disappearance. (just because I'm evil XD)

Pov silver.

I was right now in Opzin office after i had a rampage in the Vault of beacon, but we now a little problem or should I said a BIG FUCK PROBABLY. My left eye has not changed back. "Why my eye still the same?" I asked after I just came back from Beacon Vaults. "It should for be fix by now." I said with a pissed voice.

"Silver, please remain calm?" Opzin said as he made some coffee. "It your anger that triggers your Grimm, so the calmer you are the better. Here." He offered me a cup of coffee which I accepted.

"thank you." I said and drink a bit.

"Now, how about we begin your counseling season?" He said and I smiled.

"Yea, that may help." I said before getting comfy in my chair and we began my one month counseling season.

"Ok let start off with, how are you feeling?" He asked, not as teacher but a father.

I looked at the floor. "I don't know." I simply said.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" He asked

"I have been feeling odd the last few days. I had been feeling happy for the first time since Summer death, but also scared of lost everything again. I don't want to do?" I looked at him only to see a smile on his face. "Opzin?"

"I see that you are slowly recovering." He said and this shocked me. "I have been watching you for the last days and seen the bond between you and your friends has been growing stronger." He put his elbows on his desk and put hand together. "Also I heard a rumor about you are dating someone?" He asked with a grin and I most choked on my coffee.

"How did you find out about Velvet and ruby?" I said before putting a hand on my mouth.

he chuckled. "You just like how I remember you as a child." He said and this made me looked at him with a little-confused look. "Be happy with Miss Rose and Miss Xiao long." He just said was a friendly smile. "And it was Qrow who reverted your relationship with Miss Scarlatina, not Miss Rose's." He takes after sip of his drink, I was blushing like mad.

"Dad!" I shouted as he laughed.

"HAHAHA. You should not be embarrassed by this." He said with a Grin on his face. "This good to be young."

"Your not mad at me, being in love with my friends right?" I asked as he drunk his coffee and smile.

"I'm happy that you find someone or someones. it not uncommon for the head of the Snow clan to have multiple wives." he said before putting off a book with my logo on it. "This book holds the names of the original member of the clan in and as the elder of the clan, I can only say so much." He said and I nodded as it was a rule at he made of my safe. "I can name three main members. Schnee, Rose and Branwen. You know right?" He asked and I nodded. "Will they are 5 main branches family's and now you added a new family who are under your control the Malachite right?" He also asked and I nodded. "You did good work with your role as the head."

"I need to find the last 2 of the original family and ask them to return to the clan." I said as I looked at the cup in front of me. "Their the only one that receded the blessing of the clan and I have a feeling that, there are close to me that I think.?" I said and Opzin smile. "I'm right. Who are their.?" I slammed the desks.

"I'm sorry Silver, but I can't say." Opzin said as I sat back down. "But I can say look at the shadow and Mimic for the clan and you will find the answers." He said and I realized that Blake semblance was shadow and it let her make clones of her herself.

"Blake!" I said out loud and this shocked Opzin. "Her family this the shadow of the clan." I said and Opzin chucked.

"your right, the Belladonna family are one of original family." He said and i was shocked at the new.

"I'm in love with everyone on my teammate and for some reason, I was alway willing to tell her everything." I said.

"The belladonna are the most loyal family to the clan and they are the one who tells us about about the white fang movement in the kingdom," Opzin said and this made me stood up on the word white fang. "Sorry, I forgot How the white fang ruined the family name." He said, as I seated back down and he continued. "The Belladonna are one to be trustworthy." He finally finished.

I stood up and from an ice claw and ripped open a portal to my dorm room. "I'm going to ask her about it her family. Thank you dad. " I said and my eye returned to normal and He smiled.

"oh before you .go tell your friend to start packing up their thing as you are all moving to new home." He Said and I was confused.

"new home?"

"Yes, i ordered a new house to be built on the over the side of the school grounds to act as new base of the snow clan operations. So let it service at your home as well. You and team RWBy, JNPR and VNMM are to move in about the end of the week." He said. "Also Qrow, Raven and Winter are moving in as the housekeeper and just in cases of you having a Breakout, A suppression team as well." He also said and I smile as he was looking out for my well being.

"thank dad." I said stepped through the portal. Into a roomful of people who were just looking at the portal and me. "I'm back, team." I said and the portal closed and I got sleight shotted into the door were three different colors projectile A red, white and brown all shouted.

"silver!" Getting shouted. I looked at the three hugging my stomach to see, Ruby, Weiss, and Velvet all hugging me.

Ruby was the first to spoke. "Silver where have you been for the last 3 days?" She asked and before Velvet started.

"You're not in trouble are you?" Velvet asked and last Weiss.

"You had us all worried sick." Weiss said with a worried face.

I smiled before saying. "Girls I'm fine. I been with Opzin for the few days dealing with some clan business and fixing a problem." I looked at the room to see All of Team JNPR, Neo and the twins and the rest of my teammates all sat on the beds or floor.

"What problem?" Jaune asked as he stood up with Pyrrha the two looked at me. "You know that we can help?" He said as i got out of the girls grip and stood up myself.

"thanks jaune but it something that i had to do one my own." I said before blake stood up.

"How's your eye doing?" She asked and this got everyone to looked at me confused.

"it fix, if that what your wondering." I said and she nodded. "You don't need to worry about it, I just had a lot on my mind that all." I said before putting my Scroll to see the time. 10:30 am. "Well is time we all startling peaking our things." I said and this confused my clan members.

"why?" Yang asked.

"We moving house." I said in a clam voice. "Opzin pay for a new house of me to live in and since it to big for one person to live all alone, i was wondering if?" I asked and Yang with the once to jump up.

"You offering us all to lice with you?" She asked and as shocked everyone as i nodded.

I cleared my throats. "If you are all, ok with living with me?" I asked only for yang and Ruby to jump.

"We be glad to!" The two for them shouted. I could smile as i looked at the reason of them.

Ran nodded as Nora jumped on his back. "We be glad to set with you." He said with a smile.

Pyrrha also nodded. "I'm more than happy to stay with your clan." She said

"You help me out big time, so I was return the favour and say yes." Jaune said was his normal grin.

I than looked at the twins and Neo, who only Smiled and nodded not even needing to spoke, lastly to blake and Weiss. "What about you two?"

Weiss crossed her aim with a smile on her face. "You should all right know my answer." She said as i smiled to her and than i looked at blake.

"you?"

She looked at me for a second, before taking out her weapon and kneed down. "I, Blake Belladonna. Had been swear undying loyalty to the Snow Clan and I'm will keep the secret of the clan hide within the shadows." She swear a oath to the clan and this made me happy as my guess was right.

"Rises. Blake Belladonna of the Belladonna family. You had make the oath loyal to my clan, do swear to keep the Snow's clan of world?" I said as i got out for Yang and ruby and walked over to Blake.

"I do." She said.

"Do you Swear on the Shadow of the fallen that you willing to take the Secret of the clan to your gave?" I asked and blake looked at me in the eyes.

"I do." She said and drew my katana and slashed my hand so it started to bleed.

"Take up the Blood of the shadows and become one with it." I said as I put out my bleeding hand to Blake face, who licked the blood out my hand and drunk it. Her mark started to glow and a black mist formed around her. "I now here by call you Blake Belladonna maidem for shade and the keeper of Shadows." She raised as I spoke this. "Welcome back, maiden of Shadow." blake bow as I said that.

everyone in the room was in shock with what just happened. "Silver, what in the fuck did you and Blakey just do?" Yang asked as me and blake looked at her.

"Opzin told me that the Belladonna are a old member of the Clan and what we did was the oath that all Belladonna make to the head of the clan." I said as i looked around for my bag. "Hi everyone has anyone seen a gray coloured backpack anywhere?" I asked and for some reason Ruby and Velvet was acting weird. "What up you two?" I asked only for the two girls to blushe.

Yang stepped over to me and whispered. "Check the over Weiss bed." She said and i walked over to Weiss and looked under to see my beg. As i grabbed it, i smelled something weird coming from my beg. I put it out and opened it only to find half my clothes was gone.

"where my boxes and black shirt gone?" I asked and looked at both girls and as i looked at ruby her skirt came up a little and i spotted one of my box. 'She nick my boxe.' I looked at velvet and her looked was the some. 'My girlfriends take my clothe.' I sighed before putting my backpack on my back. "I meet you all at the ballroom." I said before walking out the room using a portal.

break.

I have been waiting at the ballroom entrance for the last 2 hours. "Man if I knew that they as going to take this long, I would have taken a nap." I said as i held my left eye. 'I need to get a handie on my powers.' I said in my mind as i looked at students walking around the school grounds. I held my hood which hide my ears and i started to think. 'Should i stop hide my true self and become the person i used to be or should i remain as i am now?' I looked at the sky.

A voice played in my head. 'Choose the path, you want to be. Be the child of Summer or the hunter of Grimm. it up to who you are. But you should know that you have a third opinions.' The voice said and I know this voice. It was my voice but it was a younger one and for a second I could see a child who had a his left eye was black and red and his right eye was Silver white. 'Be the person who you truly are. The Grimm Rose. The Hunter with the power of slayer and Darkness, Be the king of Grimm who control them and the Slayer who kills them. Unlock the power that mother seal with in.' He said as his eye and my eye both glow at the same time. 'We are the some Silver Snow-rose. We are the son of Summer Rose, The silver warriors who protected and raised us, a half wolf Faunus of the snow bloodline. And something we can't continue to run from. We are the son for a Grimm.' He finally said and I smiled at myself.

"Your right, I should not continue running for you even more." I smiled as i looked at the boy. Who started to form a black mist around him and start to change into a werewolf like form and it was clear to me this boy was my Grimm semblance. He walked closer to me and my eye started to get stronger as he come closer to me.

'Do you accept me.' He voice was cold and dark but same how i feel this darkness before It reminded me of the cold loneliness that i felt before meeting ruby and the other. 'Do you accept the darkness at lay deep with your soul, to use it to protect the people closest to you in this world and other than lay out the outside realms?' He said as he and myself glowing together.

"I Accept." I said and my Grimm semblance turned to dust and the last of the chains that was wrapped around my heart appeared with a lock on it and the dust turned into a black key to which moved into the lock and turned unlocking the lock. The final chains break a part and i felt my Grimm feel more natural than before. "I'm Silver Snow-rose. The son of Summer Rose and now the Grimm Rose. The people who has the power over Grimm and the Silver eyes slayer. I well not run from myself ever again." I said before pulling down my hood and reverse my ears. "I'm a Wolf Faunus and I'm not going to hide my true self." I said out loud and people who see me was looking at me.

People said talking about thing like. 'This at the white hunter? /he a Faunus and a cute at that.' Or 'he one of the school strength and he got a few girls with him. Maybe we was take him down?' I looked around and smiled before my tail started to wagging happily.

"I'm not hiding myself." I said before i heared a group of peorple walking to me and looked at them to see my Clan member who all had bags and suitcases. "Hi guys!" I said and everyone just looked at me surprised.

"silver, your hood down and your tail showing ." Ruby said as she ran over to me wells dropping her bag. "Silver, you new to hide your ears quickly before someone seen them." I just chuckled a bit as everyone else came out.

They all had a really confused look on their faces. "Little brother, what happened?" Yang asked and I just straggled my shoulders.

"Can't a Faunus, just let his ears and tail out?" I said before kicking myself off the wall I was standing at. "Anyway, Jaune, Nora and Ran sorry for not saying something before, but I'm a half human and wolf Faunus." I said with apologise for hiding my half blood.

"we cool." Jaune said as Ran smiled as Jaune spoke.

Nora on the other hand was taking to pet my ears. "Good puppy." She said as her touch was soft and my tail wagged as her pet me.

The other girls looked at me and Nora with a little bit of a jealous on they faces. Ruby was the first to act. "Nora hand out of my brother ears!" She shout out make me and Nora look at them. "I have not been able to pet his ears in weeks." She said with a red face.

Me and everyone else just laughed at Ruby jealous

"Sorry Ruby, but Nora just being friends." i said as i step back and look at everyone. "Ok now that we are all here, let us go."i said before walking to the western the school to which our new home is in and with that Team SNOW or Team's RWBYS, JNPR and VNMM, we all head to our new home.


	13. Chapter 13

POV silver.

A mouth or so has passed by since me and everyone moved into a big manor that dad happened build for my clan to live in.

the bottom floor had, if I started with the right side of the house and worked clockwise a big living complete with a sofa that has a L type design that hold up 10 and in front of that a 92'' Flat screen TV with a dust play platform also a pool table that ove side of the room. Now move on a kitchen which from my point of view is to big as it was the size of one at you most found at a high class restaurant. Pass that a utility room with 3 washing machine and dryers and passed that a Beautiful dinning room with a large oak table as on for one side to the other, you could fit over 35 people on it and lastly a ballroom or best room that Weiss called it. It was the most open of the room but it had black grand piano that Winter and Weiss ordered for the schnee family household and now we back a hallway.

Now we have to go up the twins staircase that landed to the living quarters of the clan. That the back of the house was the 6 single bed rooms and on both opposite side of them was the locker and shower room, one of the boy which was on the western side of the house and the girls was on the eastern side. Coming down the middle of the floor was a training, forge room and building in shower too. On both side of the training room with the double bedrooms 3 on each side. The behind the training room was a the last set of stairs with landed to mine and my seconds room.

On the eastern side was for the top. Qrow, Raven, Winter and lastly Glynda. Now on the western side was mine and Opzins room, I was at the back. I have not seen the inside of the my seconds room so I can't say what they looked like. But my room the biggish of all the room in the house as if I walked into my room to find on the left for the door with a bathroom with both bathtub and shower on the right was a wall covered in a big bookshelfs with a desk in the middle of this. Most from the book was history, Grimm study and fairy tail books. The odd few comics and novels. And lastly was a big fucking bed that covered a quarter my room floor space. It touched the back wall and both side walls let just say you could fix all the girls who live here and them some.

Right now was a Wednesday and I had no lessons today as I was to top of the combat class and no one other then Qrow, Raven and Winter could go toe to toe with me and my grades was also top as I held all S in history and Grimm study's. So I was just sitting the the best room playing the Piano as Winter had teaches me in the past and it was the few thing I enjoy doing with no one else is around. I have been playing a melody at Winter and I made which can calm a Grimm in within me soul, but since I doesn't need it, I decided to play it. The melody was peaceful and deep, I been playing a few hours now and I was lost in my own music. 'I can't even believe we managed to make it melody to work.' I. Thought with a smile on my face and just as I was about to finish my melody and just as I opened my eyes only to see Blake was standing there with two cups in her hands. "You want one?"she asked and I nodded before standing up.

Blake walked over to me and passed me the cup, it was coffee. I smiled at her. "Man, you girls are way to good to me." I said before having a sip. Perfect. "Got to handy it to you, Blake. You make one perfect cup of coffee." I Smiled as she did. We both walked into the dining room and sat down at the table.

Blake was acting a little different as we sat down, this was not the only time this has happened no it be having of about 3 weeks even since we found the white fangs at the dock after Neo got hold of the information. Me, Blake and Raven went to investigate and ended up not only found White fang, but Joker and a monkey Faunus who call himself Sun Wukong who was fighting the White fangs for some reason but I didn't get the chance to asked as my goal was to make Joker pay for what he did to my cute Neo. After a fight We ended up arresting about 12 White fang members and 8 of them ended up dying by my hand and joker got away with the help of the gunship. Raven was ok but blake got a few cut on her. I got the most of the damage as I was hated by the Fang so they tried to kill me before i killed them. I got pull in sick bay of about three days and i was not allowed visitors but Blake came to see me on a night to pass me the notes i was gong to need.

But after i got out, Blake was a little bit sly around me and I didn't even why. All i know is that Sun has been hanging around my clan for the past few weeks as he was a new Student at Beacon as the Vytal Festival was a about 3 month away and for some reason he been trying to a 'Jaune' on Blake. I was concerned about what up with Blake and how probably be the best chances to ask as everyone else is in class.

"Blake can i ask you something?" I asked and she made blake jump a little but nodded. "Why are you all way sly around me? You been like ever since i got out of sick bay." I said, only of blake to blushe red. "If something Happened between us, please let me know so i can try and fix it." I looked at red face Blake.

Blake was blushing red and was looking at her cup. I looked at her before putting back a little as I thought that she was mad or embarrassed by something i done and that why she was sly around me. I drink the last of my coffee and tried to stand up blake to grab my cloak, making me look at her. "Blake?" I ask and she spoke.

"this is true that your Dating both Ruby and Velvet?" She asked and this was a shock to me.

"How did you know about at?" I asked only for blake to look at me in the eyes.

"because i seen the marks on them and I seen the way they act around you. And also i seen my own mark. " she said as she pull down her clothes that covered her neck and showed her mark to me. "So please tell me?" She said with pleading eyes. I sighed and sat back down.

"this may take a few minutes to explain." I said before explaining about my relationship. I told about me and Velvet and she the one pushing me to have a Harem and why me and Ruby are more closer to each other than normal as we find out that Summer, Qrow and Raven all sighed a marriage agreement on mine, Ruby and Yang behalf. I also explained my feeling of everyone else. Her, Weiss, the twin, Neo, Yang, Pyrrha and Nora as i fuck up and fell of all the girls who shown me kindness. "So yeah. I'm in love with everyone in my clan and am Dating two girls at the same time." I said in joke way but deep down i was scared of Blake as she has found out about my love life and she may hate me of it. "Go on, justice me, i know that I should not be dating more than one person at a time." I said looked at the floor.

blake had listened to my story and she was shocked by it. But for some reason I felt a new feeling coming from her and not negative but a happy feeling. Looked at Blake and she was smiling at me. "I'm going not going to justice you, if you are happy." She said as she stood up before blushing and looked away of me. "Are you ok with adding a new member to your family?" She asked in a nervous yet cute way.

"why are you asking. 'I'm ok with adding a new member to me-' oh." I realised what blake was saying and I blushed like mad. "What? You, blake belladonna the cool beaut of Beacon. This willing asking to join a boy harem?" I asked and she nodded.

"You be separated to find out that I have a crash on you." She said and I nearly fainted as i fell back and landed on the floor.

"Blake, you can't be serious. What about that guy Sun was his name, what about him? You two got a long right?" I asked only for blake to get mad.

"Sun this a friend and a pain in the ass to me. He doing want Jaune does with Weiss." She said and I laughed as i was think the some thing.

"Your right he and Jaune are pains. But unlike Jaune, Sun didn't know when to stop and him go for another man's women." i said before i smiled to Blake. "if you are ok with being a member of my family then i will love you juat like Ruby and velvet. The only rules i have is, you to keep it a secret for the time being. Just until I get a chance to talk to the other about is." I said and blake rushed at me and hugged me knocked me back down. "Calm down, blake. I'm not going everywhere." I said as I hugged her back.

"I'm so happy." She said as pulled me closer. "I'm so happy." She moved her head from my shoulder and looked at me with a bright smilie.

"I'm happy your that happy. Now let." I said as reached from her ribbon and untie it. "That better." I said with a smile as I pulled my hood down. "Now we both are not hide from ourselves." Blake bushe for what i done and said. She nodded, before kissing my cheek.

"it look like i got some catching up to do." She said in sexy like voice, which was a different from the blake, I all ready knew. But for some reason i liked this new blake.

i grinned and let my left eye change. "I may have to punish this little kitty?" I said as flipped over blake so she was on the floor and i was on top. She was shocked with this as she was joking with her act but i was not.

"Silver?" She asked as pulled me head to her ears and whispered.

"Your lucky that am not in heat." I chuckled as i pulled after only for her blushe bright red in embarrassment. "Got you." I said and her pulled me off her. "Awww. Bad kitty." I said as it doesn't hurt me.

"Your a bad Wolfy." She said as we both got up. "You own me a date for what you done." Blake demanded. 'She a member of my family now, beater keep her in a good mood.'

i sigh before resetting my eye and looked at her. "Just give me a day and we do it." I said before my scroll started going off. i pulled it out of my pocket and it was Velvet calling.

"Hi Velvet cake, what up." I said as answered the my scroll.

"Silver, you need to stop calling me that." She said and i chucked.

"Well once i find a better nickname for you. I start calling you that." I said as i looked at a grinning Blake. "Anyway what up?" I asked as we got off track.

"it lunch time and you said that you would eat lunch with me and Ruby. Also that guy Sun is head for the house." She said and I froze up.

"How did he know where the house is?" I asked as formed my weapon.

"Nora told him, as he was looking for blake. Oh and on the new of Blake and how it feel dating three people now?" She said and i sigh.

"So you told blake. Man I'm going to need to punish you for this, but first thing first. Sun need to be dealt with. Velvet tell ruby and the other that i been a few minutes late." I said before ending the call. "Fucking Nora."

"What up?" Blake asked as i looked at her.

"Sun on his way to this house and it was Nora who told him." I said as the door bell ring. "I'm going to kill him." I started to walk over to the door with Silver crescent in Scythe mode ready to take Sun the monkey head off. But blake grabbed my arm.

"Silver stop." Blake said and turned round. "he not worth the energy." she said and I slowly calm down.

"what should I do?" I asked as I was still wanting to kill at monkey.

"open a portal and we go have lunch with the other." Blake said and i sighed in defeat and nodded.

"man who would have thought that having a girlfriend would be so hard." I said to myself only for Blake to walk up to me and put her hand on my cheek and i looked at her face to find a cheeky smile on it.

"You should know that, I'm not one to share my thing with other, but I willing to share you with your family." She said before kissing my forehead. "Now let go." I nodde before ripping open a portal to the mess hall and we stepped through, but before we did i sent Qrow and Opzin a message tell them that Sun find the house and i want him to be a tight lesh.

mess hall

me and blake had stepped through the portal and ended next to Team VNMM AND RWBY all seating at a table in the back corner of the mess hall. "Hi, everyone." I said and they all turned around to spot me and blake. We got a hi from them and me and blake both seat down. "So what everyone up to?" I asked and Velvet was the first to answer.

"Helping both the twins out with homework." She said as i looked over at her to see both Melanie and Miltia was wearing they Beacon uniforms and doing work.

"Man this is a pain." Melanie complain about the homework.

"Come on, let get it done so we don't have to do it later." Miltia said as she was doing and her sister continued to do her work.

Weiss spoke. "Dealing with a business man son from the restaurant, it turned out his a student here and he has been harassing me for the last two days." She said and this had made me pissed.

"Neo, you got your next target." I said and Neo who was Sitting next to Ruby got up and changed her Clothes with her illusions and she was in a Black leotard with her umbrella in her hand.

"Silver no need to use Neo." Weiss said as she looked at me with a her arms cross and this made me back down. 'Man she not even my girlfriend and she still make me back down to easy.'

"Fine, Neo hug mode." I said as it was one of Neo's three mode that she uses. One being kill and she hunts down even targets i asked for. Two being business mode, her play the part of bodyguard and assistant. And lastly my favourite was hug mode which she would be the cuddle and cute Neo i love. She jumped over to me as her Clothes returned back to normal and hop on my lap and hugged me. this got the over to look at me and Neo. "Weiss ordered it." I said only for Ruby to jump over the table and push Neo over and also hugged me.

"His mine." Ruby said as she faced Neo with a little mad face. Neo only smiled at it and put her head on my left shoulder and this made Ruby sighed and she did the same thing.

Weiss and yang was confused with this as Blake, velvet and the Twins was completely Normal about this. "ok can someone please, Tell me why Ruby and Neo are hanging off Silver like a he a hugging pillow?" Yang asked as I Hugged both of the girls who was hugging me.

"I like hug." I said before I heard a voice coming from beheld us, made anyone look around to find a light brown hair and blue eyes male, wearing the Beacon uniform walking up to my Team table.

"Lady Schnee, What great pleasure that I got to meet you here." it was the pretty boy of the Rise moons. he was so force on Weiss at he held not noted me or the other looking at him. Weiss was a littlie pissed with him being.

"please leave me alone Scott, before I have my boyfriend deal with you." Weiss said as she looked at me and Scott did too who had a confused face,

"Who he?" Scott asked and that pissed Weiss off big time, she was about to shout at him but I step in.

"I happened to be the man who Fired your dad. Johnson." I said as I patted Ruby and Neo to got off me so that I could got up. "Silver Snow-rose, head of Deus Ex Machina, Engineer of Vale and next headmaster of beacon at your services." I said with a bow as I disformed my cloak and that made his Eyes widened.

"Your the one who got lady Winter to shout at my father, who also lost my father job because of you." He got in my face and grabbed my uniform, bad luck for him as my team was here and they was not going to let it one go. The girls all stood up and that was going to be bad of him. Yang was the first to speak.

"You better let go of that boy before I break your arms." She said and that got him to look at the girls.

"Why are you lady even around a beast like him?" Scott asked only for the twin step up with they Masks glowing and there eyes too.

"Let him go before you get hurt." They both said as Melanie legs started to form ice high heels with sharp edges heel And Miltia arms formed a pair of ice blades. The two was using a technique that was made by my clan to make ice weapons using the mask they have. The two are natural for using the technique and if the two used they semblances then even Yang and Ruby would a little bit of trouble fight them.

"Girls, calm down and deform your weapons before someone get hurt." I said before looking at Scott and I had a evil look in my eyes and he know something was wrong. "You should be careful, who you put your hand on." I said my left eye changed to red and my right to blue, He then dropped me and back up.

"What up with you freak?" He asked and that was the last step of Weiss, Velvet and Blake who all stood followed and next to me, before using they semblances. Why are you ganging up on me? I'm the victim here, he kicked my father out of Deus Ex Machina and my family lost everything after that." He claimed and that pissed Weiss off who was right to freeze his ass, but luckily of us a Higher up come over.

"Scott Johnson, you how 5 seconds to remove yourself from Mr Snow-rose before I personally take you to Professor Opizns office." We all turned to see Glynda standing there.

"Miss Goodwitch." Me and the over Girls said as Scott was having a hard time speaking.

"Mr Johnson I'm waiting for a answer from you?" Glynda was in a bad mood today and I can only guess why and Scott was making it easier for her. You can tell she mad as she had her arms crossed. I looked at body language and i could see she had a few late nights and it was making her more harder on the student. "Fine than I well been taking you to the headmasters office and let Opizn deal with you." She said before i opened a portal and she looked at me.

"It going to dad's office safe you a trip." I said and she nodded before picking up Scott with her semblance and walked through the portal. "Somtihing wrong with Glynda." I said and that get everyone to look at me.

"You mean that?" Miltia asked as the twins know what I'm talking about.

"Yeap, it at time again." I said before realising that something was not right with me as well. "Girls what the date today?" I asked and Weiss answered.

"It 12-08-XX today why?" She said making me feel uncomfortable.

"Oh shit, Velvet, Blake have anyone of you get Aiti-heat pills?" I said and the two Faunus realise at I, Silver Snow-rose was going into Heat. Both girls shucked they heads. "Fuck." I was feeling very uncomfortable at that the minute as I just realised that I being heat of the few hours. "Girls, I'm going to my room before something happens." I said and the girls nodded as they know that a male Faunus in heat was not the best person to be round. So i opened another portal to my room and step though. The next weeks are going to be hard. Just as i was about to leave, I spotted Ruby put her Scroll and call someone, but I didn't know as i was in a rush to leave.

break.

i mass up with my portal as i was outside of the house not inside. I walked to the door and opened it up to find Uncle Qrow standing there on his Scroll. "Got it, reaper." He said before looking at me. "He just got here, so I'll be going. Bye." He ended he call be smiling at me. "So it that time of the year?" He asked and i nodded embarrassed by my situation, he walked over and messed up my hair. "Ruby alright let me know, So come on and let go you some pills and then we have a Guy nights." Qrow said was we walked into the living room only Raven on the sofa playing Dust-rim. "Ravenm you can't be here right normal Qrow said as Revan was in the same rooms as me. Raven looked over to me and Qrow only of her eyes to fall on my red face.

"Silver are you in heat?" She asked and i nodded before Raven pulled out a small pack of Faunus anti-Heat pills out of her pocket and a blanket of the side of her. "Here. I got them yesterday and ended up forgetting to give them to you." She said and i quickly take the pill and ended taking 3 of them, normal you only need 1 to start with. 2 if you didn't take it the day before, but i ended take 3 as i was already feeling the effect of the heat season. After taking the pills, Raven patted the seat next to her. "Come on." She said as slowly walked over to her and sit down before Raven wrapped the blanket over me and moved my head to her lap. "Try and gets some sleep." She said as she stroked my hair as the pills started to take effect. 'Revan, you got the strongest ones again.' I was falling into a deep sleep as Raven got the mixed pills that not only Anti-heat, but also has sleeping medicine as well. I was light out of the rest of the day.

time skip 5 hours. Time 18:35 pm Silver room.

I slowly opening my eyes as my body was feeling funny. 'I guess that i really am in Heat season.' I said to myself as i could smell everyone in the house and it was then i could smell someone who didn't live here. i could smell taiyang and i could feel my Grimm starting to awaken. 'Let go and see him.' My eye left started to to change into my Grimm eye, i got out of my bed and walked over to the door and used my Ice form to change my clothes only this time my cloak was not on my back and walked out of my room before and down the halls to began my walk to the down floor.

After 10 minutes of walking through the hallways I made it to the main staircase and I could hear Qrow shouting. "Tai, you can't!" He shout out as i walked to dinning room to find Raven, Winter, Qrow and Tiayang all sitting in my dinning table.

"I can. Qrow and i will." Tiayang said was he looked at the other. "Ruby and Yang are my Children and i will not have a the child of Grimm raise my daughters." Tiayang said and i was starting to feel a little angry. "He a monster who will end up killing them, if you let him." He said as the temperature dropped from 20'c to -7'c. And everyone looked at the doorway to me.

"Silver, why are you here?" Winter asked me before spotting my eye. "your eye, your not going to rampage?" She asked as i reset my eye back to normal.

"No, I'm not. I just wake up and find Tiayang smell on the wild and now i see him." I said before walked over to the table and seated next to Qrow. "I was let to know why he in my house?" I asked and Tiayang was pisssed.

"Listening, I'm not here to make trouble. I just wanted to see my children that all." He said before I stood up and walked over to the door away.

"they on the next floor up and rooms 12 and 14, Raven and Qrow will be watching you as your not a member of my clan, the sigh of you making a trouble, I'm cutting off your ties to Ruby and Yang." I said before Tiayang slammed the table.

"And what give you right to say that?" He said as i turned around to look at him.

"As the head of the snow clan and this head of this house. It my job to keep them safe, even from myself." I said before i looked at Raven. "I wanted him gone with in next 4 hours that give him time to speak with Ruby and Yang." I said as Raven nodded. I nodded back before look at Tiayang. "Good day you. Mr Xino-long." I was about to leave, but remembered something to tell everyone. "Before i go, I have one more thing to say." I held out my hands and said. "Yukito." I said and my daughter coming in the form of Ice dust and formed at my side and both Qrow and Raven stood up.

"Silver that?" Qrow asked and i nodded.

"This is Yukito Snow-rose. My daughter." I said as I smiled. Winter realised that yukito was not human or Faunus, but one of the original Familiar snow clan Familiars.

"Silver, who given you a Familiar?" She asked as i smiled and patted Yukito head as she hide behind me.

"Mum did." I said and everyone was shocked as i leave the room with my Daughter by my side and head back to room.

 **And done.**

 **Until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

Pov silver

This morning with probably one of the most frustrating I happened in a long time. Tiayang Xino Long, Ruby and Yang birth fathers was sat at the dinner table as me and my clan and was having breakfast. Everyone was confused about who he was and why I was not talking to him. Dad was looking at me as he was worried about me, as Tiayang and I was not on the best of levels.

"Mr Xino Long, may i ask why you are here?" Opzin asked Tiayang who was seated between Ruby and yang.

"Well to see my Kids. This that a problem?" He asked and this was pissing me off.

Qrow who was seat on the other overside of Ruby noted that I was not going to hold onto my arnger for much longer. "Tia. you can visit your kids when ever, but you remember that this house belongs to you 'son'." Opzin said and that made me stand up and slam the talbe and everyone jumped.

"I got something to do." I said before looking at Blake, who nodded and followed me out of the room.

Once we was in the Hall, I formed a claw and open a portal to vale as it was the only place at I could think of going to and I promise Blake that we would have a date, so we did.

 **Vale**

Once in Vale, I decide to drop by a flat that Qrow buy of me just in case I need a place away of Beacon of a few days. it was a simple one Bed room flat both living and Kitchen was in one with a double Sofa and a small TV in the living area and the kitchen was small and Simple good of someone who live on his only. "Make yourself at home." I said as we both walked in the room.

"it clean." Blake said as I smile and walked over to a door at lead to the Bedroom that happed a king site bed. "Silver?" she asked as I looked at her.

"I need to change." I said as I was still in my clothes from yesterday. "Can you wait a minute, so I can get ready?" I asked and Blake nodded.

"Go on." I smiled before closing the door and undress myself.

5 minutes later.

I was done changing my clothes. I when with a black look. Gary T-shirt with a black jacket, Black jeans and shoes. I decide to leave my cloak out of my clothe and show my ears and Tail off. I opened the door to see Blake sitting on my Sofa reading ninja Love, she looked over to me with a smile. "You like?" I joked and Blake nodded.

"You look good." she stood up looked closer to me. "You should dress like this more." she said as i smiled.

"Sorry, but I'm dressing like this because we are on a couple of a date." I said as undone Blake ribbon. "Also this needed to go." I take her ribbon on her ears and tie it around her right arm. I smiled as Blake blushed. "You look better without it."

"Like how you look better without that cloak?" she said back and I chuckle.

"Come on, before Yang find us." i said and Blake nodded as we set out.

The First stop we where to was a Book shop that we both liked. 'Tukson's Book Trade'. the owner Tukson was a friend on mine and Qrow as reading was a big part of my training as I needed to learn the past. As we got into the shop a man with a with black hair and kind face on was walking out of the back room. "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade home to every book under the sun." he said become he looked at us. "Well, well, well. had are my two favourite casters?" he asked and Blake was the first to speak.

"Just fine Tukson." she said before looked at me for a second then back to Tukson. "would you happen to have?" she was a question before Tukson handed her a book for behind the cover.

"came in today and should not be sold until next week." he said as the boo was Love ninja 2, Blake was happy at she was jumping.

"Thank you." she said as Tukson smiled.

"Anything of my best Cat Faunus." he said before looking at me. "Now, Silver what can i do for you?" He asked as I smiled and handed him a ticket to Vacuo. "Silver how did you know?" He asked as he take the Ticket.

"I had my assistant get the information from the Fangs, so i got the ticket for you." I said as Tukson Smiled at me.

"I can't even tell you how to thank you?" Tukson said as i shook my head.

"You already helped me in past, this is me paying you back. Now got going." I said as Tukson walk back into the shop backroom and Blake looked at me.

"Silver why did you have tickets for a airship to Vacuo?" She asked as i looked at her.

"He a ex-member like us and he on run." I said and Blake realised that i was helping him out. "Also we going to have company in a few minutes so get your ass in the back room quickly." I said as i used Neo semblance to change my hair colour to black and hide my ears and tail. Blake walked into the backroom as the Front door opened To a young woman with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of high-heeled her Partner a pale, well-built young man with gray eyes and, while draped in shadow, somehow Gray hairpartially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He also wears a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covers his upper body. Both give off the Dangerous feelings. I had a feeling that i have seen them before.

"Excuse me but have you see the Shop owner?" The girl said as she walked up to me, i looked at her before looking at her Partner. 'The thief and _Butcher.'_ I had a feeling that the two are part of a group who i had a Running with in the past.

"Why are you looking for my Uncle?" I asked as the two was a little confused.

"Oh are you a family member of his?" The guy with in attack boots on said.

"Yes, I'm helping him out today." I said before I looked at the Green haired girl. "So want do you miss?" I asked and the girl was confused by want to do.

"Third _Crusade please."_ She asked and that was the Drop i needed.

"Sorry, but we just sold out from that book." I said as she started to reach for her weapons only to look at her back.

"My weapons." She said before looking back at me as i had them in my hands. "How?"

"You two are really losing your eagle." I said as my hair returned to normal. "Told me, why are members of the White Fang here?" I asked them as I returned her weapons to the green haired girl.

"We here of Takson." She said and I chuckled. "What so funny?"

"He already gone." I said and this made the girl slammed the counter.

"Where?"

"Atlas." I said and that Pissed the girl off.

"How did he get away from us?" She said to herself before looking at me. "Thank you for the help. Mr?"

"You call me." I closed my eyes for a second before opening them and looked at the two. "Wolf, that what my friend call me. Can i. Get your names?" I asked.

"I'm Emerald and his Mercury." Emerald said as i Smiled and nodded to them, the two leave the shop before my Arua blasted out and destroyed the inside of shop with Ice. Both Takson and Blake walked out to see a destroy story and a pissed off wolf.

"Silver are you ok?" Blake asked as her put a hand on my shoulder and looked at her face before calming down.

I sighed. "I'm good." I said before looked at Takson. "Sorry of Your shop being destroyed." I said as Takson shoo his head

"It cool, it better than being die." He said as i opened a portal to my house.

"Takson, go through and tell Qrow and Winter that Silver said. 'Forever night.' The two will know that i sent you." I said and Takson nodded before walking into the portal and closed it. "Now let go and continue with our date?" I said as i hold my hand out of Blake who smiled and nodded before taking a my hand and the two of us continued on with the date.

Time skip. 10:46 pm Vale beach

Blake and i have fun today. Art museum, gaming Arcades that Blake win a Biowolf teddy and even a restaurant. We ended the date at the beach under the Full moon. We both held hands as we walked on the sand.

"I had fun today." Blake said as she smiled at me.

"Me too." I looked at Moon as i said that. "I can't believe that after the years of being alone and scared to be close to others. And now that i got myself a Set of beautiful Girlfriends to love." I said and blake looked at me surprised. "It like a dream that I wanted, but i even know i wonder why girls even want to love me?" I said as the memories of a time i used to study of Signal Academy before the night of my scars. I looked at Blake who was looked at me.

"Because your a nice guy and you love me and the other all the same. You never betrayed us and that show us a a lot." Blake said before kissing my cheek. "Also your the type of person who i would want to spend my life with." She said and that made me happy.

"Thanks Kitty." I said before I looked at a bench to sit down on. "Come on." I said as we walked over and sit down to see the moon reflect off the water. This reminded me of a time that I once had. "Hi Blake, can i tell you a secret?" I asked as She looked at me.

"you can?" Blake said as i held her hand.

"Has ruby or Yang even said that I was popular with girls back in Signal?" I asked and blake nodded. "Well this make it a little easier. I ones loved a girl in my class that one point." I said and Blake was looked at me confused.

"Why tell me this?" She asked as i looked at her.

"Because you reminded me of her, only your not a Betrayer." I said and this shocked Blake.

"So you just remember?" She asked and i nodded.

"I was around 5 years old as ruby and myself was Studying to be hunter and huntress at Sighal Academy in pale." I said as I looked at the water to the past. "I was more open to other people back than and girls from some reason like me. People in my class was not effected by me being a Faunus or even bully me over it, i was still quiet like now but unlike then I trusted other people to quickly and lead me to the people who I'm today." I said and blake was shocked by this.

"Silver, what happened?" She asked and I smiled before looking her with tears in my eyes.

"I had my heart broken." I was broken did the memories. "The who girl i loved used me as she played thing." I looked at floor. "She used me to get some boys off her back and got control over the class itself." I was just letting go of the pain. "She was the one who awakened my semblance in the first place." Blake could the pain i was in.

"Silver, you don't need to tell me this." She said and put her other hand on mine. "I'm not going to let you feel pain like she did to you." She said and i looked at her.

"Even if you have to become my mate?" I asked only for blake to nodded with a smile.

"I wanted you to be happy." Blake was crying herself. "I'm not leaving my boyfriend to suffer alone." The words she said make my soul feel painless and my heartbeat got faster, i was about to get closer to blake but my mind kicked in as i was still in heat. I pulled myself away from and stood up. "Silver?" She sound hurt. "Are you ok?"

I blushed before looking her. "Heat season." I said and blake giggled at this. "It not funny. I really wanted to kiss you, but my mind remember that i was still in heat." I looked away from in embarrassment.

Blake stood up and turned me around. "One little kiss is not going to hurt." She said before putting her arms around me and pulled me in. "This the bond between us. The head of the snow clan and his shadow-guard." She said before kissing me on laps. It was not a lusting one but a calm one with feeling behind it. I relaxed and pulled Blake in as I put my arms around her waist. Who both slow moved away from the kiss and looked at each other. "Not so bad, a little cold but I like it." Blake said before i grinned.

"One day I'm not going to hold back." I said before i kissed her again but this time on the forehead. "But am going to take my time with this, if your ok with it?" I asked and Blake nodded.

"So long as your ok with me that I'm your." She said with smile a little blush on her face. I smiled before let go of her and take a step back. "Silver?" She asked

"Blake, it time you returned to the house." I said as Blake looked at me.

"Why are you not coming back with me?" She asked as i opened a portal.

"Because i have some business to take care of and I can still feel Tiayang at the house, so I'm not in the mood to deal with him." I siad and blake nodded as my mood dropped this morning from tiayang being here.

"I understand." She said before picking up her Teddy off the bench. "Maybe one day, you could patch up your relationship with each other?" She said before walking into the portal, but i stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder and she looked at me.

"If I drop this meeting with Hai could I stay with you tonight?" I asked and blake looked at me surprised.

"What about your heat?" She said.

"I can take the pills for it like this morning. I just didn't want to be alone again." I said with a little sad smile. "I missed sharing a room with you all." Blake smiled before taking my hand.

"Come on you big softy." She said before pulling me into the portal that ended up in the middle of the hallway. We both walked into the living room to Yang on the sofa eat a bag of chips.

"Where have you two been all day?" Yang asked as I smiled.

"Oh a Date to repay Blake." I said and this got Both Blake and Yang to look at me.

"You and Blakey have just been on a date without me?" Yang asked as i nodded.

"I was pretty mad this morning and Blake decided that we both decide to take a break from everything. So we both where to Vale and walked around going to different places and just hang out like friends." I know how Yang mind works so getting around her with easy.

"So not happened?" She asked and Blake spoke.

"Only thing that happened was Silver told me a little bit of his childhood and we learned a few things about each other." Blake was being honest to Yang just leaving out the kiss and hugging.

Yang sighed. "Man, i was hoping for something to happen, but Silver still not over Sapphire." Yang said and that was a shocke to me as I never told Ruby or Yang about Sapphire.

"Yang how did you know about Sapphire?" I asked and yang looked at me before looking at the floor.

"She told me that you and her was Dating and i heared about her two timing." Yang siad and i was shocked that my older sister know about my ex girlfriend.

"So you never talk to him about it?" Blake asked and Yang nodded.

"if you had seen him after he finding out, you would have do the some as me." Yang said before getting up. "I tried to stay close to him and let him talk about in his own time." Yang said and I realised that Yang was always around me as we was kids and why she over protect of me.

"Yang, I'm sorry for not telling you myself." I said as I looked at the ground and just patted my head.

"Hi, we a family and we got to stick together." She said with a cheeky Smille and I looked at her before laughing and holding my stomach. "Silver are you ok?" Yang asked as I tried to stop laughing.

"I'm more than ok." I looked at both girls with a smile that I haven't used in a long time. "I'm happy to best friends a boy like me could have. I love you both." I said and that made Blake Smile, but yang was shocked.

"Silver, did you just say?" She asked as I walked over to her and nodded.

"Yes i did Yang. I love you so much just like blake and the others." Yang was in shock that what i said. "I know this is a little bit much to take in at one time, but I want you to know that I'm dating, Blake, Velvet, Ruby and we happy together." I said before i walked way from her to the hallway and stopped. "If you ever want to join me and other than all you have to do this asked, i will always be there for you and if you love someone else that i will support you." I looked around to face Yang with a smile. "Your my family and nothing will change that. Night." I said before walking up the stairs leaving Yang and blake behind only to walked into Tiayang. "I thought you was gone?" I changed my tone as this man was still in my house. He just looked at me with a serious look.

Before smiling. "You changed." He said with a more normal voice and this was a shock to me. "I should have seen you grow up." He said with a little bit sadness in his voice.

"What are you gettting at Tiayang?" I was slowly losing my patient with him. "You abandon me as a child and Scared, my mind and back." I said in a voice of anger.

"Silver I-" he tried to get closer to me but I iced the floor close to him.

"didn't ever call me by my name again." I Shouted and my eye changed. "I never wanted to see you again! You ruined my life!" I was letting everything go as i was in pain. "You never even cared about me as I was not your blood son!" I said and that sent Tiayang into shock. "I know that you hated me ever before Summer death. you loved making me feel pain as you cut my back and I screamed helpless." I was broken again but this time I was not scared of him. "You only come from Ruby and Yang to take them back to patch." I looked at floor as said the next part and this was my deepest feeling. "I wasn't have even hoped that we would make up, but that dream was death ever before I got a chance." I said before walking passed him. "I want you out of my house before i sent you to Summer." I don't even let Tiayang say a thing as i walked back the hallway.

Pov 3th

Unknown to Silver that Blake and Yang was listening to the fight as the two was at the bottom of the stairs. The two Huntresses walked up to see a Blonde haired male crying. "Dad are you ok?" Yang asked her dad if he was ok, but Tiayang shooking.

"He right." He said and both Girls was confused by this. "He right, I never thought of him as son and deep down i hated him for Taking Summer and Raven from me." He said and Yang take a step back for her dad.

"So you really did do that to his back?" Blake asked as her Boyfriend was hurting and Tiayang nodded. "He right, I didn't want you in this house." Blake said before walking off to find Silver.

Yang was shocked by her dad words. She didn't know what to do. "Dad, why do you hate Silver such?" She asked and her dad looked at her.

"Because of his Family clan." Tiayang said it and Yang started to pricey together.

"he was dropped on you and had to raise him?" Yang asked and Tiayang nodded. Yang was mad at her dad. "I can't believe that you hated him for nothing." Yang said until Tiayang looked at yang with tears in his eyes .

"He take Summer away from everyone and he got away with it?" Tiayang said only from Yang to shook her head.

"He was punish by you and himself." Yang said before walking passed Tiayang. "Silver, show how much it eating him up inside and he trying to fix himself up and the people who he hurt." Yang walked away after said that and there to go find her little brother.

Pov Silver.

I was in my bed after the 'Talk' with Tiayang and i was mad. "Why are you even here?" I said as heard my door open to see Blake and Yang standing in the doorway. I was not in the mood to deal with people. Both girl was in their Sleep gears .

"We here for a sleep over and Holy shit that bed big." Yang said as not of the girls haven't been in my room before. "You could fit few people in that thing." Yang said and cheered me a little bit. I looked at them before smiling.

"I guess you heard that?" I asked and the two nodded. "I'm sorry for tat, but it was needed." I patted my bed. "You sleep here or in your own room, I'm not too bothered about it." I said as i used Ice form to change my clothe to my sleep wear and got into my bed and both Blake and Yang joined me. Blake with a little bit closer to me than Yang as she said that she ok with me and blake dating just no actions before marriage. As Blake and Yang both fell a sleep, i remained awake and just looked at the roof of my room as i was thinking about the future a little until the door opened again only this time Ruby and team VNMM was here.

"Silver are you up?" Ruby asked as i looked to see them.

"I am and you all better get in before Winter see you." i said and all five of them all got in the bed. Luckily that the bed is pretty big so we all fit. All I remember after the other coming in was that my Grimm started up and I ended up turning into my Beowolf form and after that... Silence.


	15. Chapter 15

Pov Silver

Today was a interesting one. First thing was everyone in my room last night find me in my Grimm Form and we happened to explain to Velvet about my semblance. Velvet was shock about with the new of me being a Half Faunus as she was a scared of them and hated them, but she relaxed after I let her pet me and i acted like a dog to her.

Secondly was Weiss. She being acting a little fun around me and Jaune, all day. Like this morning at breakfast. She was looking at me as Ruby started feeding me and then the other did too, this was a laugh of everyone as i was pretty stress as Tiayang as that the house of 2 days without my permission, lucky he leave after the talk we about, but back to Weiss. She also has been talking to Jaune more than normal and blowing him off, the two seem to be getting along with and I noted Pyrrha been a little drop as will.

And Lastly myself. I been feeling strange for the few days. Like something that I should be worried about it, but also my Grimm is feeling funny like a other Grimm is close but I can't tell where.

Right now combat class, Winchester who came back and got himself and his team ass kicked by Pyrrha who wiped the floor with them. i sat at the back of the seats area of the arena watched the fight that only lasted 35 seconds. 'Than my spartan.' I thought to myself as I watched Glynda talked to Pyrrha. I looked at them for a Minute until i heared a voice i knew and i looked to see a Gary hair male. 'Mercury?' I first thought before realising that Emerald was with him.

"Ok now i can have a set of new fighter please?" Mum asked as Mercury put his hand up and so did I. "Oh, Mr Rose and Mr Black you both volunteer?" She asked as i stood up and jumped down form the seats and land next to her. "Your not going to kill him are you?" Mum whispered to me as i was close.

"No, just something didn't feel right." I said and Glynda looked at me.

"Like what?" She asked just as Mercury walked out.

"Ok let get this fight started." He said before Glynda walked to the side and i deformed my cloak and Mercury eyes widened. "Wolf?" He asked and I nodded.

"Good to see you, Merc." I said as my right eye changed colour from silver to a light blue and left to red. I using Qrow and Winter semblance. "Now let rock this place." I said as I summoned glyphs around myself and Mercury got into a fighting stands.

"Hi, Wolf let make a bet?" Marc asked and I nodded. "You win, you can take Emerald on a date." He said only of Emerald to shout 'Ha!' "If I win then you have to let me meet you team?" He said and i smiled.

"You got it." I said before Glynda shouted 'Go.' I started to form ice around myself before Marc charged at me. Only to hit my wall of ice and slammed it and I disappear.

Pov 3th

"What happened?" Mercury Asked as the field was covered in a white mist. 'Did he do this?' Mercury thought to himself before he felt someone behind him and kick it but his feet got blocked by a big ice Beowolf. "What the fuck?" Mercury Quickly shot the Beowolf with his boot gun and it break and fog cleared only for him and everyone who was watching to find a boy with Beowolf tail, arms and his face had bone like mask on. "Wolf?"

Silver was using half his Grimm form. "Hi Mercury, you like my semblance." Silver said and Mercury grin before nodding.

"It look cool." He said before the wolf and himself attack each other. As Silver claw meet Mercury Boot, your could heard metal. Both started to fight like they was trying to kill each other. Mercury Kicks hit silver and his Arua lowed slowly as his Arua was the biggest in th school and Silver hit Mercury onces and his arua drop half way. "Stop." Mercury Said as Silver claws was about to hit him. "Dude you win." Mercury Said and Glynda was about to call the fight but Silver ended up punching Mercury into the wall dropping his arua to zero.

"I win." Silver said with a cheeky smile. "next time fight for real." Silver walked out of the arena as he was taking the rest of the today off.

Pov silver.

Ii was on my way out of locker room as I finished resetting my semblance. As i turned around putting on my normal clothes and spotted Emerald standing there. "Hi Raid what up?" I asked and she chuckled.

"Nickname around? Man are your one to get a long with. " Emerald said as she walked in the room and closed the door. "So your a good fighter." She walked closer to me and that started to set off bells in my mind. "Manage to take Mercury back in seconds. Not bad." She said and i step back.

"What are you getting at?" I asked as my mind was trying to remember something.

"My team leader watched the march and wanted to see you. If you got time." She asked and pulled out my scroll and sent a message to my Clan telling them that i am not going to be able to meet them at launch.

"I'm free all today." I said as i put my scroll away and walked to Emerald. "Also I'm not going to be taking you on that date." I said and she Sigh in reliefs.

"Thank Gods." She said before we headed off to her dorms.

Time skip. Beacon dorms

Me and Emerald got to her dorm room and that feeling that i was felt before started up again. 'Something not right.' I thought to myself as we got Both got out side her door. "Ok Wolf. My leader inside go in when your ready." Emerald said as i take a deep breath and knocked on the door and i heared the words 'enter.' I looked at Emerald who nodded before walking away. I opened the door to find a standard dorm room but only with one bed and a person who has ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, while her fingernails are painted dark red and she wears lipstick and violet eyeshadow. She wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. She looked like someone who was out a fairy tale.

"Oh, you most be the student who beaten Mercury in today march." She said before standing up and that when i felt her arua. we are the some, but only her was half complete. "I'm Cinder Fall. May i ask yours?" She asked and i started to study her.

"Silver Snow-rose. Lady Fall." I said with a bow before speaking next. "What can I do for you?" I ask and Cinder giggled.

"Oh nothing, i just wanted to know one of the top student That all." She said and i had a feeling her from a different background that me. 'Underworld maybe?'

"Make friends with one of dog, before something happens and then you got someone to rely on?" I smiled as i was a basic rule for the underworld work, the more friends you have is bad, but if you got a few friend who you trust and they trust you back that your good. Cinder just smiled.

"Your a lot more than I first thought." She said before pointing to a chair that was at a desk. "Please sit." She asked and i did. 'She look like she ready to kill me on the spot if I don't give her what she wants.' I used ice form to move my Scroll from my pocket back to my room and switch it for a second scroll that i keep just in case, I destroy my old one. This scroll didn't have any of the programs that my old one has. "Now that we are comfortable. Let talk about business." She said before passing me a dust-table. "I would like to know who this person if possible?" She asked as i take a look at a image of a Yukito and myself but I had used Neo semblance to change my look.

"Why, this a little girl?" I said and Cinder looked at me with a fake smile. 'She pissed and normal people would have picked it up.'

"It the boy, who i want to know about?" She said and I smiled.

"I can, but I'm not working for free." I said as she need someone to give her information and i can play her, until I figure out what I'm feeling from her.

"Name your price?" Cinder said and i smiled.

"Your semblance. I would like to see it please?" I asked and Cinder sighed as she held out her hand and fire appeared, I quickly stood up. "No fucking way? You have elements base semblance." I said and cinder was take back by this.

"Yes i do. Now tell me who he is." She said before i passed her the table back.

"I don't know his name but i can tell you that his daughter is a student here and that he come around every few weeks to see her." I said lying out my ass.

"Thanks Silver." Cinder said before she stood up. "Now i wanted like to offer a little business agreement with you that can benefit us both?" Cinder walked behind and got closer to me with a hand on my shoulder. "I would like you to join me?" Cinder asked and I realised what this feeling was now. 'Magic'

"In what?" I asked as I pertain to be fearful.

"In taking over this world." She said and this got my attention. "You know this world as legend of Four woman's with power over the seasons?" She asked and it was about the four Maidens and the Guardian.

"The four Maidens and the Guardian." I siad and cinder smiled as her head was on my shoulder and her hand on my cheek making me look at her face. She is beautiful, but I will not betray my family.

"So you know story?" She asked and I nodded. "Good." She closed her eyes before opening them again only for her eyes to glow and give off a power to them. 'The power of Fall Maiden. Amber.' "You have a unique semblance, one that let you turn into a half Grimm like form." Cinder moved over to my front view. "You can be my second and together we both can make this world fear." She said and i smiled.

"I will think about it." I said with a clam and collected voice and Cinder was confused by this.

"Your not scare of this power?" She asked and i nodded. "How?"

"Easy, I can't feel fear. It a side effect of my semblance." I lie again as i never did feel much after Tiayang kicked me out and I closed myself off to feeling for a long time. "Plus my auntie the only one i fear as she knows where my old photographs are kept." I said and Cinder put a hand over her mouth different giggle.

"I see." She got closer again and this time she was close to my ear. "Next time we are a lone let's play a game." She said and i was confused by this before blushing.

"What?" I said as Cinder walke over to the shower.

"I will let you go now." She said before i bow and walked over to the door. "Oh Silver?" Cinder called me and turned around. She was smiling. "Please let me know if you find evidence of that Boy?" She said and i nodded before leaving the room and closed the door. I leave the area for the Dorm and started to head off to the Library as that where my team this.

Time skip 20 minutes. Library.

I walked in Library to find my Clan and so i did Team was playing a game. JNPR was a make Jaune and Pyrrha was doing homework, Nora sleeping and Ren Reading. VNMM The twin doing Homework and reading magazines, Velvet was helping the the twins and Neo was a sleep. "Hi Guys." I said and everyone looked at me.

"Silver, where have you been?" Wiess asked as i chuckle.

"Been with Emerald and her team leader." I said as i sat next between Yang and Blake only for Neo to stand up and walk over to me and sat down on my lap. Everyone looked only to return to what they was doing. I just relax myself and i pulled Neo into a hug who just turn her body to the side and hugged me back. I liked this part of the day as its perfect quiet.

"HI loser!" That was until Sun and some blue haired boy walked up to us.

"Hi Sun." Ruby said and Sun nodded.

"Ruby, Yang, Black, Silver, Ice queen." He said and Weiss was about complain about being call Ice queen, but i stepped in.

"Well if Weiss this the Ice Queen then I'm the Ice king as both of our semblance are Ice base." I smile and Everyone chuckle as the joke, Weiss smiled as i was trying to Make her feel best.

"Will I not got to introduce my old Friend." Sun said before his friend started to talk.

"This a library of Reading?" He asked and Ren shouted. 'Thank you.' And Nora shout. 'Pancakes.'

"Hi Don't be a nard." Sun said before Velvet throw a book at Sun "Hi!'

"We are trying to finish their work." Velvet said and this made me chuckle as Velvet pretty much get into teacher mode when homework in the mixs.

"So who your friend?" Yang asked.

"I'm Neptune." He said and this got Weiss attention.

"So Neptune where are you from?" She asked.

"Haven." Neptune said before walking over to Weiss and said. "Hi i not got your name. Snow Angel?" He said and i was slowly losing it, but calm myself.

"I'm Weiss." Weiss said and Jaune was losing it to. 'Still strong brother.'

"It a pleasure." Neptune was flirting and this was slowly pushing me and Jaune, but i had to wosrt as Sun was trying to Filting with Blake and that was the last time.

"Hi Blake had about we both take a walk and talk for a bit?" Sun asked as i patted Neo back and she got up before I did and nicked my seat before falling asleep. Sun was closer to Blake and i was running on instinct. I grabbed Sun arm that was about to be put on Blake shoulder and locked it in place.

Sun and everyone looked at me as i did. "Leave." I said and this confused Sun.

"hi man, i was only talking to her." He said in a clam voice but that only pissed me off more.

"I'm warning you, Try to make a move on my mate again and i will kick you hide straight to the land of Grimm." I said and this was a shock everyone.

Blake was the frist to step in. "Silver, Calm down." She said and let go of Sun who back up pretty fast.

"Blake, what the fuck up with Silver?" Sun asked and blake looked at him with a serious face.

"He protecting me." She said and Sun looked at me and noted that my tail was on shown and my ears was pointing up under my cloak. "Also You being a pain for the last 2 weeks with always trying to hang around me and showing up to Silver house and that was Silver' last straw as he was ready to kill you." Blake Said and Sun eyes widened at this news and began to scratch his head.

"Sorry I didn't know that i was being a pain." He said and that calm me down as he realised that he his being a pain. He looked at blake. "Sorry blake, just Faunus are hard to find at all and you once i find out you was one, I decided that i may try to be friends with you." He looked at me next. "Also sorry Silver didn't mean to piss you off." He said before i sigh and shook my head.

"It cool. Next time just don't push you luck, some people may not mind the attention but other like blake love they space. So just think before doing something." I said as Sun eyes widen.

"Blake, how old Silver?" He asked and Ruby asked.

"He my twin. So 15." Ruby said and Sun before looked at me confused.

"How many tip can you get a people?" He asked me and that was confusing.

"Why?"

Sun Smiled before picking me up. "Please teach me your wisdom?" Sun asked before I kicked him off the side of the ralling as we are on the second floor.

"Hand to yourself." I said before a 'CRASH'

Everyone looked at me before Weiss spoke. "Silver did you use your Arua bypass?" She asked as I shook my head. "That good." She said and everyone sighed In relief, only Neptune was confused.

I was a ready for a nap and I didn't wanted to be again Neptune or Sun right now. "Hi, I'm going to take a nap outside today so if you want me. I be at that big oak tree, so i will see you later." I said as i walked away from my friends and head for the tree.

Break.

I had a good time sleeping at the nap and I decided to wake up and as i stand up i heard a voice. "Your wake?" I hear a voice of the right of me and i looked to see. Pyrrha sat there with a book in hand and me being in half sleep mode, i nodded and yawned.

"How long have you been here?" I asked and Pyrrha giggled.

"About 2 hours." She said and i just looked at her. It looked like she wanted to talk to me.

"So what can i help you with?" I asked and Pyrrha just looked at me before closing her book. "It just Jaune right?" I asked and she nodded. Everyone in my clan know that Pyrrha like Jaune and Jaune like Weiss, so she started to get down about it. "So you want to talk to me about it?" She looked down before nodding and I smiled. I told Pyrrha a few days ago that if need to talk about anything she can talk to me as she Pyrrha the teen and not Pyrrha the champion.

"Jaune being a little odd as he being asking for training both of us." She said and i nodded as Jaune and i have been training together. "And he being pushing himself too hard. I don't know what to do." She said as she looking out for partner and crash. I smiled before got up and seat next to her.

"Do what your heart tell you to do." I said and Pyrrha looked at me oddly as i looked at her with a friendly smile. "Pyrrha, your a beautiful woman who can over come anything and could asked like your better than everyone else, but you kind and honoured to over people, but not to yourself." I said and her eyes widened. "You lock up your feeling and push Jaune and the people around to do they best, but at the same time your hurting yourself. I can say that as I did the same thing." I said as i experience with this type of problem. "The only thing i can tell you is to abandon your fears and open up. I still have fear, regret and scars that I can't abandon, but am slowly recover and tried to move passed it and if your needed help then i will take half pain you feeling. I promise you." I said as i looked at the blue sky. "So just leave Pyrrha the celebrity and champion in the past and awake as Pyrrha Niko the huntress and members of the Snow clan." I stood up before walking away from Pyrrha a little before turning around and smiled. "I like to see the real Pyrrha niko, who try be honest to herself." I turned away from her before saying. "Once you made your decision. I will be at the cliffs that over see the forest." I walked away and head for the cliffs to collect thoughts and wait from Pyrrha.

Time skip 6 hours later.

It was dust as the sun was setting and the sky was a orange colour. I was at the cliffs that over see the ruins that the relics was that on the first day. I was sat down on a rock watching the Grimms that was below the cliffs face. I heard feet steps coming from behind me and before looking i looked up at the sky. "The sky pretty, right?" I asked and heard the voice of my company.

"Yes it is." It was a female voice that come up next to me. "Silver, i made my decision." Pyrrha said with confident as i looked at her.

"And?" I asked as she looked at me with a smile.

"And I decided that I need to wake up and I want you to do it." She said as i got up and take out silver crescent in gun mode and pointed at Pyrrha head.

"You ready to die?" I asked and she closed eyes before I pulled the trigger and boom! The sound echoed all over the forest and all the Grimm run away from. My gun was pointing to the direction of the ruins and I looked at Pyrrha who was on the floor. "Awaken Pyrrha, I have ended your long sleep and freed you from the past self." I said as pyrrha opened her eyes and looked at me. "how are you feeling?" I asked as Pyrrha looked at her hands.

"I feel like, i just wake up from a long sleep." She said before looking at me. "Thank you Silver of this." She said as i put My scythe away and smiled at her.

"You got nothing to thank me for. I was looking out for you and helped you that all." I said before opening a portal back to the house. "Now let go and see everyone the new Pyrrha Niko." I siad and she nodded before we walked into portal ready to see want a waits us.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok this chapter go out to yamiryusei as he got his wishes. Yang and Silver date.**

 **Also, before we started the story I would like to say thanks you all for reading my story and I have made a little update to Silver Harem list. All Team RWBY, VNMM and Pyrrha are in the harem completely and I'm thinking about adding Cinder in later. also, someone said that i should add Winter in the Harem. Lelouch-Strife That who said it. I plan on adding both Winter and Raven in a later chapter as I found my old notes. Last, I want you guys to pick who got the fall maiden powers out of Cinder or Pyrrha. So please review or PM and if you want something or an idea that could help the story later on and now let get on with the story.**

 **Pov** Silver

Ok the last few days have been weird. Pyrrha had been a little bit more open to everyone and even show a side of her that none of us have seen. Pyrrha Niko this a comic book fan and She love chocolate and she nicked my secret stash of chocolate after Ruby find it and told everyone.

but that was not the craziest thing that happened, no today happens to be a Saturday and I'm waning at the beacon Air-docks in my black Jacket, white shirt and blue jeans and black shoes, both my tail and ear are on show. "I can't believe that Yang would do that." I said to myself as Yang decided to use my Relationship with my girls against me. Yang was going to told Winter that i slept next to a her and the other girls in heat season. I was looked at my Scroll as i waiting for Yang to show up, I asked Dad if I could use my bank account as I happened to have a feeling that Yang may end up using up my money. '10,000 lien that should be more than enough.' I through to myself as I heard the blonde hair Grimm.

"Silver!" I looked to Yang Walk over to me and I was Shocked at the site of her. She wears a black hot pants, blue top that fit her pretty good and her normal yellow jacket. All and all she looks hot. 'No Silver Yang your older sister.' I started to say to myself before I realised that I'm dating ruby who I called a sister at one point. I sighed and looked at Yang as she walked up to me. "Have you been waiting long?" She asked as I smiled.

"2 hours." I said and Yang grin as I joked. "No, I only just got here." I said before looking her up and down. "Looking good." I said before yang smiled.

"Some go for you." She looked at me. "So, you're going to hate me for what i got planned." She said and i sighed as i know Yang would be up to something.

"What." I asked and Yang blushed.

"We going to see my Friend back from signal." Yang said and i held my face.

"Why?"

"Because they are in Vale for the week and they wanted to meet up, so your taking me over there." Yang said as i shook my head before walked over to the airship with my hands in my pockets and Yang followed.

Break.

We both was in Vale city centre seating at a cafe as we both got a drink. I got a coffee and Yang got some super Dust-power. (Think of the monster energy drink.) Yang and i was seat down and she was looking at me with a smile. "what up with you?" I asked Yang as she closed her eyes.

"You are being a lot calmer than I would through?" Yang said as I take another sip of my coffee. "Silver?" She said and i looked at her.

"You could have just asked me to meet your friends." I said, and Yang just smiled cheeky. As I sighed and smiled too. "You own me a few more favours now." I said, and Yang chuckled.

"You're not going to let that go, are you? "She said, and I replied with a big old.

"Nope." I said before we heard someone call Yang.

"Yang!" We both turned to see a two-people walking over to us. They both looked around the age of 17-18. One was a boy who stood around to Hight of 6'5ft tail and had a sporty body. He was wearing a basic black jacket and black jeans with combat boots, his hairs black and eyes grey. The next person was a girl with long red hair and eye blue eyes. She is pretty and wearing blue jeans and a black sport hoodie.

"Olivia, Jack." Yang shot up and rushed over to Olivia and hug her. "How are the two of you doing?" Yang asked, and Jack laughed.

"You know, kicking ass at signal." He said before looking at me and for some reason i know him. "Who this guy?" He said I stood up and looked at him, Olivia and Yang.

"I'm Yang Teammate. Silver snow. It good to meet you." I said as I looked at the two of them to see that the two maybe siblings. "From the looks of the pairs of you. I guess that your brother and sister?" I asked and the just smiled.

"He got a good eye." Jack said before walking over to me. "The name Jack Stone, that my sister Olivia. We both old friend of Yang's." He held out his hand and i take it.

"Nice to meet you." I said looking at Olivia. "You too." Olivia walked over to me before looking at me closely.

"He looks pretty cool." She said as she looked at Yang. "He got to be single?" She asked before Yang chuckling.

"No, he got a girlfriend." She said before walking up behind me and hugging my back. "And she happens to be a blonde." She said, and I know she happened this planned.

Jack and Olivia both looked at me and yang before jack sighed. "Man, you are one lucky boy to get a date with Yang, i bet her dad tried to kill you after he find out?" He said before i locked eyes with him.

"Say his name and I will not be nice." I said, and jack looked at Yang.

"He already meets him." She said and both Jack and Olivia looked at me before I looked at the ground and Yang pulled in me closers to her and both of Yang friend could see that i was having a hard time talking about this.

Olivia chapped her hands together and we all looked at her. "Let go shopping before it gets to late and Jack girlfriend get here?" She said and that got Yang attention.

"Jack, your dating someone?" She asked, and jack nodded.

"Yeap for the last two weeks." He said with a smile and I smiled also.

"Let get going." I said before i started to think. "You too wanted to get pissed later?" I asked and both Jack and Olivia looked at me and Yang. "I own a night club here in Vale." I said, and both was surprised by this.

"Ok i like this one." Olivia said before looking at Yang. "You got to share him with me?" She said before i shook my head.

"Sorry, but I'm not a toy." I said before walking away. "Let go." I said before walking off to the shopping zone and everyone followed.

time skip. Late night red light district, club nine-tails bay area.

Me, Olivia and Yang are at my club. Jack went to collect his Girlfriend from the Airport and the two was going to join us at the club.

"I can't believe that you're the owner of the best club in the city." Olivia said as i was making drink for us. Yang was having a great time and the same as Olivia.

"Will I'm friend with the original owner of this place and we both work will together." I said as finished with Yang drink. "Here." She smiled as i passed her it.

"Thanks wolf." She said before having a drink.

Olivia was looking at her scroll. "Oh, jack coming in the next few minutes." She said as she looked at me. "He also said that he wants some drinks ready for him and His girl." Olivia said and i could told that her was not happy with this.

"You didn't like his girlfriend?" I asked, and she looked at me. "Semblance let me see negative feeling." I said as my Grimm form like me do this.

"She a birch." Olivia said and i smiled as i feel for her.

"I can tell." I said as i looked at Yang who looked like she was ready to take a nap. "Yang, I think you had enough of now." I said before i passed her a energy drink. "Here, get this down you." I said as Yang nodded.

"Your way to nice." She said as I take her glass and started on my own drink. "Hi Silver?" Yang called me as I was having a drink of my Silver-tail cocktail. "How come you never take me on a date before now?" She asked and take got me thinking.

"I don't know why." I said as i looked away from her. 'It because you remember me for him.' I said to myself. "Probably because of- no." I said as i spotted Jack and someone who I almost hate as Tiayang Xiao long. Sapphire Ocean. She was smaller than jack and myself, she had a good body with a good chest side 'c cup.' Her hair is a long navy blue and her eyes are like her name. Her outfit was a simply black dress.

"Hi everyone." Jack said as he walked over to us and Sapphire was following him. Olivia and Yang both looked at them and Yang eyes widened and stood up.

"Sapphire?" Yang said, and Sapphire smiled before nodding.

"Yeap it me." She said before walking up to Yang and hugged her. "It been a long." Sapphire said, and Yang nodded.

"Yeap about 5 years now." Yang said in a fake friend voice and Sapphire looked at Olivia who blanked her, she looked at me as I was looking at her.

"What you want?" I said as I was technically working.

"One of your Silver-tall cocktail please." She asked and i nodded as jack and Sapphire seat at the bay.

"Dude, you're working?" Jack asked and i nodded as i put his and his girlfriend's drink out.

"I offered to make drink for everyone night and it the only way to keep my mild focused as the sound is a bit much for me." I said as I made more drinks for us. Sapphire was looking at me. "Can i help you?" I asked, and Sapphire looked at me closer.

"You look like someone who i knew?" She said as I got back to work.

"Silver Rose." I said and that made jack, Olivia and Sapphire choke on they drink before looking at me.

"Fang?!" Jack shout and i nodded with a small girn.

"Long time no see." I said and looking at Sapphire. "You're looking well?" I said, and she was shocked by me.

"But how are you here?" She asked, and I grinned.

"It called my new family." I said before I used my ice form and made a little ice rose in my hand. "Also, I should be thankful for what you did to me. As i unlocked my semblance pretty young and mastered it at the age of 7." I smiled before passing the flower to Olivia.

"It so pretty." Olivia said as she takes the flower. "Will it melt?" She asked and i shook my head.

"100% crystal." I said, and she looked at it and smiled.

"Thank you. Silver." She said before i look back at jack and Sapphire.

"Fang. I don't know what to say." He said as he was a friend of mine in my old life.

"Just don't make the same mistake I made." I said as I changed my clothes and walked around to bay and back over to them. "Also, Sapphire." I looked at her and she looked at me. "Hope your happy with your life. Because I couldn't give a flying fuck what you do to this one like you did to me." I had a glass of rum and I seat down next to Yang.

Yang looked at me as i seated and pushed herself closer to me to add more effect to what i said as I didn't want anything to do with her. "Silver, we both go after our drinks." Yang said and nodded.

"Yes, i know the other have been texting me all night." I said as I looked at my scroll to see the text from Blake.

'We coming to see this Sapphire.' My eyes widened. "Oh, fuck Raven ass." I said, and Yang looked at me. "Everyone coming to pick us up." I said as a Voice called me

"Silver." We all looked behind us to see Revan, my girlfriend's. Raven looking at me and then to Yang. "So, this explains why you and My daughter disappeared from the house." Raven said as she walked over to me and the other.

I looked at Ruby, velvet and Blake who was smiling at me. "Is looks like Yang trying to keep Silver to herself." Ruby said before jumping on my back and the other started to hug me

"Girls" I said as jack and the other looked at me.

"Silver?" Jack called my name. "Who are these peoples?" He asked, and Blake answered.

"We are Silver's Girlfriends." She said and that got Jack, Olivia and Sapphire to look at me. As was I smiled in happiness.

"Silver your dating all of them?" Sapphire asked, and I chuckled.

"Yes, I am and to tell you the truth. I love them more then I loved you as I know they will never go behind my back and use me." I said as I kissed all of them on the lips. Their looked at me like he couldn't believe that i did this. "I think that we should be leaving?" I asked, and the girls nodded but Raven had one thing to do.

"Your Silver ex, right?" she asked Sapphire and that got Jack and Olivia to looked at her as they just got me and my EX together.

"Sapphire, you used to Silver girlfriend." He asked, and she nodded.

"Yes, in the past." She said as she told a drink from her glass. Raven was looking a little pissed. "He was so boring, and he was a goodie to shoes. I wanted more from him, but he wanted to take it slow." She said and that was making my eye change as i was starting to get pissed off.

"Will your wrong." Ruby said and that got everyone to looked at her. "He not boring and if you think differently of him, then you're a bad people." She said, and Sapphire smiled.

"I give you all a few months before you get bored of him and you will see what he really is." She said and that made my girls laugh. "What so funny?"

Velvet spoke this time. "A Boy who lost everything." She said and that got Sapphire and the other to looked at me. "He lost his family because of his semblance and emotions and now I think you're the problem. As your break his heart?" She said, and Blake speak next.

"We see what he really this and we willing to leave our old life to be with him." Blake moved her head to the side to show her mark. "This mark the bond between us and him. So, you can't say anything again him that we didn't know." Blake said as Sapphire looked at me with an evil smile.

"You never told them about your secret?" she said and that got me to looked at her confused. "how you kill Summer?" she said and at was the last time I was going to let her over my skin, but before I could be saying something Raven Stood in front of me.

"I think you should watch your mouth before my sword find your heart." Raven said, and this Scared Sapphire, Jack and Olivia as Raven had her hand on her the sword.

"Raven." I said and that got Raven to frozen as she stopped and looked at me. "if you put out your sword then you're no better than a Grimm." Raven realised that what I was saying is if she attacks that then a wild Grimm. I turned and opened a portal back to my house. "Everyone, we are leaving," I said, and the girls nodded as I sound pissed off. Raven back off and walked into the portal followed by everyone else, i was about to step in but i looked at Jack and Olivia. "It was good to meet you two again after all this time." I smiled before looking at Sapphire. "You better stay away from me and my friends or I will not stop Raven." I faced my portal. "Lastly Sapphire. You can have this back." I throw a gold locket at her. "I didn't want to hold on to it." I stepped in and ended up in front of my clan house.

I find that the portal ended up outside the house and everyone was heading up. Raven was the first to head to door and I looked at the over before calling out. "Yang, could you come with me for a few minutes?" I asked, and the girls looked at me confused.

"What up?" Yang asked before I looked at the ground.

"Will i got something to asked you in private if that ok?" I looked at her before Yang looked at my Mates.

they smiled and nodded. "Just come back at a god time." Blake said as they walked pass Raven who was looking us.

"Silver, your better look after my daughter." She smiled before walking into the house. Leaving me and yang outside, yang looked at me as I was smiling.

"Come on we got a date to finish." I said as i held my hand out and Yang smiled before taking it. We both walked down the path that leads to Beacons grounds.

Time skip 15 minutes, Beacon Skyport.

Me and Yang are right now at beacon Skyport, you can see a beautiful view of Vale and night sky was clear, so you can the stars. "Perfect view, right?" I asked as i looked over at Yang who nodded.

"It beautiful. Wolf." She said as I smiled.

"Glad you like it." I looked at the view as i held Yang hand a little bit more tightly and that got Yang look at me. "Yang can I asked you something?" I asked, and Yang nodded.

"You can ask me anything." She said as I looked up at the sky.

"What if i told you that I feared you, as you look like Tiayang." I said and looked at Yang who was confused.

"Why are you saying that?" She asked.

"Because you asked why I didn't take you out on a date before." I said, and she eyes widened. "I feared of getting close to you as i kept seeing my past self and the memories was holding me back." I looked over to vale. "I'm already scared of dating Ruby and the other as I keep thinking about Summer and Sapphire and what happened with them." I was crying as I looked at Yang. "I'm a mess." I joke before Yang let go of my hand and put her arm around and pulled me into a hug. That got me to look at her and she was smiling.

"You maybe a mess, but you're my mess of a brother and i know what it like to fear getting close to someone." She said with a big smile and I blushed as Yang looks the best with a smile on her face. "You been through a lot and I know that hard to hold onto, so slow down and let us know if you to talk too just ask." She said as I smiled before I wiped my eyes.

"You girls are way too nice to me." I chuckle and looked at Yang with a little smile. "I guess that why I fell in love with you all." I said, and Yang was shocked by what i did next and kissed her cheek.

"Silver?" Yang said as I looked at the floor with a little blush on my face.

"Yang Xiao long will you please go out with me?!" I shout out and looked at Yang with a bright red face. "I love you." I said with a bow and I waited for Yang answer.

i waited for a few minutes, before I heard Yang giggling and I looked up. "Your right, you are a mess." She looked at me with a smile and hugged me again and whispered into my ear. "But you're my mess." She said before kissing my cheek.

"So, does that mean that?" I asked, and she nodded.

"You got it. Wolfy." She said and i pulled her into my own hug. "Silver?"

"I'm so happy." I said as rested my head on her shoulder. "Thank you, Yang I promise you that i was not being sadness to you again." I said, and Yang just stroke my hair as we hugged.

"I promise the same you." She said as we stayed like this under the stars full sky and the rest of the night was peaceful as my pack decided to stay with me for the night.

 **And we done.**


	17. Chapter 17

Pov Silver.

Anger, that what I'm feeling at this moment. It being a few months since i started dating Yang and the other was fine with it, once the odd few embarrassing thing with Yang hugging me in public and then everyone joining in, but right now. Oh right now i was passed the point of being nice. Fucking Atlas ships are landing on beacon grounds and already a few Atlas guards have tried to arrest me for going to my dad office. That end with 5 Bullhead fucked and 40 soldiers are in the sick bay. I was in the elevator and heading to my Dad office.

"If he here, I'm going to blow a half his fucking ship up." I said as the door opened i could see Dad, mum and a Black hair Man as he wears a white overcoat, with a grey undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie, and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same colour as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in grey, talking. "What the fuck are you playing at?" I said as everyone looked at me as i walked in.

"Silver?" Dad asked and he could tell i was passed as my eye was in Grimm.

General Fucking ironwood looked at me. "You're not supposed to be here?" He asked and I walked up to mum before looking at dad who was seating down.

"Dad, what the hell this Atlas doing in Vale?" I asked and Ironwood step forward.

"Your going need to leave." He said as he try to grab my shoulder but mum stepped in. "Glynda?"

"He has right to be here, James." She said before looking at me. "Silver what going on?" She asked as I looked at her.

"I just had about 4 squad of Atlas soldiers trying to arrest me before coming up here." I said before looking at Ironwood. "Your lucky that My dad wants you here or i would kill you on the spot of this." I said as ironwood just looked at me.

"Boy you better watch yourself or your going to be arrested." He said as i smiled.

"Just try." I looked at dad. "Also i got new for you. I may have find she." I said and that got everyone to look at me with widened eyes. "And she here." I said and James started to speak.

"who this she? You have to tell." He ordered and i laughed before looking at James.

"I was going to tell but you have to fucked everything up for us." I said before looking at dad. "She here." Dad looked at me as he know that i got a plan.

"How would you like to deal with this?" He asked and I smiled.

"I plan on personal dealing with her." I said and James protested.

"What do you plan go doing?" He asked before I started to get pissed out.

"Your not knowing. All you need to know this if you try to get involved with this, then I will fuck up you." I said and Dad started to choke on his coffee.

"Silver, you need to clam down before your Semblance starts up." He said and i nodded.

"You got it. Also I'm not going to be in contact for a few days and if needed you can use this Scroll." I hand Dad my black Scroll. "It only got one number." I started to walked over to the elevator, but stopped and looked back. "Also, if you can please tell the other that I'm on a mission that 'you' sent me on." I said and dad nodded. As he know that if the other started asking about me and he told them that I'm a mission and he sent me then the other in my clan would be a little more clam about me not being around.

"As you wish Silver, Also please let your seconds know." Dad said as I smiled.

"Ok, I'm off. " i used neo Semblance to remove my ear and tails, also changed my hair colour to a Ash black and my eyes to a red. I looked like a younger version of Qrow. "I think this will work?" I said before stepping into the elevator and hit the bottom floor. 'Next stop, fall Maiden room.' I thought to myself as the door closed.

Break. Outside Cinder dorm room.

I was outside of Cinder room and i knocked. "Who this is?" I heared her.

"Your favourite Wolf." I said and the door opened to Cinder who was dressed in a red dress. She looked at me odd as i smiled. "It me, Silver." I said as Cinder looked at me closely. "My semblance let me hide my ears and tail. Also i dye my hair." I said and Cinder smiled before let me in to her room. "Thanks you." As I walked in I find that it was only me and Cinder in room.

Cinder Walked over to her Bed and seat down with her legs crossed and looked at me. "So What can I help you with?" she asked and I smiled before throw a vial of Ice dust in air and started to Manipulation it as I formed a crystal ice sword in my hand and Cinder stood up. "You can Manipulation dust?" she asked in shocked and I nodded.

"I been able to do this after, I last talk to you and I have a feeling that this is your doing or I pick up your semblance?" I asked as Cinder looked at the sword I was holding before looking at me. I was lying as I was using my Ice form, but Cinder didn't know that. "I was going ask if you could show me how to use this Please?" I asked and Cinder was confused.

"Why?" she asked back as I deform the sword and returned the dust to the Vial

"Will I want to know how this power works so I can use it again the person who wrong me." I said in a killer voice and that got Cinder attention.

"I can train you, but only if you become my soldier." she said and I looked at her was gain. 'I can use this.'

"I can't become your soldier, but I can be a good spy as I got a eye in Ozpin business." I said and that got Cinder to Smile Evilly. 'Got you.' I thought before I know that Cinder walked over to me and hand on my cheek.

"Your perfect." she said and looked right at me. "Your a type of person that I been looking for. My Dear Silver." she moved closer to me and try to kissed me, but I stopped her with my hand. She pulled back and looked at my hand.

"Sorry, but I'm not a toy for you to kiss at your free will. Cinder." I said as I pull her hand off my cheek. "I will not be tricked by fake love again." I told her as looked at her and this was a shock to Cinder and I could tell she as pissed by this, but she also look like she had another idea.

"I'm sorry, Silver. I just thought that a boy would love to kiss me?" she was trying to make me feel sorry for her. 'Raven also uses that again me all the time, but Raven my family and she joke, but this girl someone who trying to use me.' I thought to myself.

I looked at cinder before I came up with a idea. "Cinder, if you want to make a business deal with me, than let me take you into Vale?" I said and Cinder was confused about my request.

"Why?" she asked and I ginned.

"Well I feel better talking to someone who I had a drink with there than a person who try to kiss me randomly." I said and Cinder started think before nodding.

"Ok meet me at the Skyport in a hour." she said and I nodded before turning into dust and that Leave Cinder confused. "What type of Semblance does he have?" she asked as I was outside her window seating on the ledge listing to her. 'Your the some as me Cinder and I'm going to make you pay for Amber.' I thought before jumping off.

Time skip 1 hour.

I was Waiting for Cinder in Skyport with my back on a Bullhead wearing my normal clothes just no Cloak again. it was quint for the most part.

"Sorry I'm running late." I heard Cinder who was walking up to me wearing the some clothes and the same smile. "You ready?" she asked and I nodded before walking to the airship.

Once on the airship me and Cinder seat down and lucky for us no once was in the same room as us, so we could talk. "So Silver why are we leaving Beacon's Grounds?" Cinder asked and i looked at her.

"Because I know the power you have are not normal." I said as the ship take off. "Also i know that you have a Grimm feeling around you and i want to know why before i work with you." Cinder looked at me as my left eye change and she looking at my eye.

"Silver, your eye?" She was acting shocked and I just sighed before resetting my eye.

"Yea, A Grimm eye." I said simply to Cinder and i looked at the Floor. "Also I Know that your acting." Cinder was reacted to this with her just looking at me with a fire in hand left hand hidden. "Nice flame you have." I looked at her with a smile.

Cinder was confused was my words. "So Silver?" She said before saying up and point she Fire as me and i just looked at her. "Any last words?" She asked and I grinned.

"Just a few." I said before the canine temperature dorp to -16'c in a second as mist started to form around the ground. "I say that you have two options. One, that we start fighting or we talk?" I said as my silver eyes to glowing as i stand up and looked at Cinder as she was thinking of her options. "Also just to let you know that i know how to use my powers and will not hold back." This information made Cinder fire disappear.

"Your a brave boy to come at me openly." She smiled as she take a step up to me. "I like a man who has a power to back up his words." She was dangerous and powerful. I happened to be careful, as her semblance is what I thought it was. 'Fire form or Fire magic.' Mine is 'ice form or Ice magic.' We are the same but different for each other. "Will Silver, how about you and I started to talk about the future together?" She was someone who has looks and uses them to her advantage. I just sit down as i stopped my Semblance and the temperature started to rise again.

"We can talk once we landed and moving away from the school as two hunters are following us." I said as Cinder sit down next me and I looked at the doors to left to see a set of Red eyes and a blade handle before they walked away. 'Fucking Qrow.' I looked out the window of the Airship to see a raven sanding on the window outside. 'Raven too.' I looked at the floor. "We being followed." I said and cinder looked at me.

"Who?" She asked quietly.

"Two hunter from Beacon. I been under watch for the last few days, i just though that I managed to get rid of them." I said before looking at Cinder. "Can you trust me this once's?" I asked and Cinder was confused before nodding and I nodded before i grabbed her hand and did something fuck crazy and used my 'Ice shifted' to teleport to my flat in Vale, but that was dangerous for us as we are on a moving ship and I'm taking someone with me as it was only made for me to move around in, not two people. But I decided to get it a on and so we both turned to a white dust.

Break

Location Silver's Flat in Vale.

Me and Cinder just teleported over to my flat in Vale and ended up in a well a difficult situation. We landed on the floor with me on the ground and Cinder on top, also my head is hurting. "Oh man, never trying that again." I said to myself before looking at Cinder who was on my chest. "You ok?" I asked and Cinder looked pissed.

"My head hurt and my body feel like it frozen." She said before i nodded.

"Sorry, but that was the only way i could think of to get the hunters off our backs without using to much energy." I said as my head hit the floor. "This is painfully." I just looked at the Roof.

Cinder started to get up. "So were did you take us?" She said as i started to get up slowly.

"This my home, sorry if it a small, but it just the right size of my life." I was just at Cinder who was glowing red before the glow disappear. "So you warmed up?" I asked and Cinder nodded. "Good now let go." I said before walking over to the front door, but just before i opened the door Cinder put a hand on my back and I stopped as she spoke.

"Pull anything and i make you regret everything that you had do." She said as I looked at her about turning my head.

"I already regret most of my life, so if you kill me then that would be a good thing for everyone." I said as i opened the door and settled out, with a fire witch following me and also I decided to close off my mark to the others so that they can't find me.

Time skip 1 hour later. A small cafe in the middle of the city. This cafe like most cafe with a few tables and chairs and the owner is a friend of Hei, so I can get service here. Me and Cinder stay here for the time being, i was having a coffee and Cinder was having a cup of tea, we both sit in the front of shop at the front window trying to look normal. "So Silver, why are you trying to say with me?" Cinder asked as i was drinking my coffee before answering.

"The fall Maiden." I said and Cinder looked at me with a little shock as i looked at her.

"How do you know that?" She asked as i rised my arm and showed her the back of my hand and she can see a brown seal of a leaf. "What that?"

"That the mark of the old Fall Maiden." I said as Cinder looked at my face and i was pretty pissed. "I know that you attacked her and lefted her pain." I pulled my hand back before drinking again, Cinder was just looking at me with a little smile.

"Your a lot of thing Silver." She lend on the table as she looked at me. "And you keep surprising me." She was smiling with a real smile.

"I going to say it." I pull my cup down and looked at Cinder with a serious look. "If you come to get the rest of the Fall maiden then you got pass me as she is my friend." I said as Cinder continued to smile.

"Who siad that i was after the maiden power?" She said as i was lock to her face.

"You attack her and take half of them, so if you are looking for a fight that i was stop you." I said and Cinder giggle as she held her hand over her mouth.

"Your a keeper." She said before looking at me with a soft look. "So Silver how about we make a deal?" She said and I looked at her. "Have about you become my Second and i give you everything you ever wanted?" She said and and I smiled.

"anything?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes." She smiled as i drink the last of my coffee.

"Ok, i want my mother back." I said And Cinder looked at me oddly.

"Your mother?" She asked and i nodded. "She is she miss or something?" She asked as i shook my head.

"No, i killed her at the age of 6 by accident." I siad and Cinder eyes widened. "I wanted to see her again even if for a few minutes." I looked at the table with a sad smile. "But i know that she die and nothing will ever change that." I looked at Cinder with a little smile. "So I'm not going to let you ruin everything that my mother work so hard for." I stand up and put 15Ⱡ on the table. "See you around Fall." I put my hands in my pockets before leaving the shop and headed to the shopping mall. 'Maybe i should?' I pull out my Scroll before looking st the scrreen to see. 'You have 930 message.' "What the fuck." I said as i smiled and started to text back to everyone saying. 'Everyone, I'm fine. I'm on mission that Dad sent me on. (Dad = Ozpin) so I'm not going to be in beacon for a few days.' "And send. Ok let get going." I started walking to a flower shop that i know about.

A few minutes later.

"Thank you, please come back soon." A old Man said as i walked out of his shop with bunch of white roses in my hand as i wave to him.

"Thank John, see you later." I said to the shop keeper as continued to walk out of the shop. I looked the flowers before smiling and looked up at the sky to see it was Clear blue. "I going to see Mother today." I Said before opening a portal to Summer grave and step into it.

Pov 3th

Silver was walked into his portal and it closed behind him, but unknown to him and the other walking on the streets that someone was watching him. A white cloaked figure stood on top of the building that Silver came from. The wild was blowing and the figure Cloak moved revealing a snow white dress similar to Ruby's only this one had a wolf on their belt. "My little wolf." The figure before wind blow again and white rose petals fall to the ground and the figure disappear.

 **And done.**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter is a continue on from the last. And as normal this story is from the Pov of Silver mostly.**

I was in Patch right now, walking down the path that leads to Summer Grave. I had her favourite flowers in my hands as i walking through the woods, the season was around summer time so perfect time to vist.

I was looking around as the trees to see that the leafs are green and dancing in the wind, the glass it clean, bird sing and no Grimm with in 20 miles. I smiled as today was perfect, I walked happily humming.

After a short walked I ended up at the cliff that Summer resting place was. "Hi mum." I said as walked over to Summer and placed the flower down. "I got the flowers you like for you." I smiled as I step back and sit crossed legged in front of the Stone with burning rose on. When I was younger I used to asked Qrow, Winter and Raven to take me here to see Summer and rest on my mind as I was restless all time, but here I was clam and can think without regretting anything. "Sorry about the last time I was here. I know that I shouldn't have started fight with Tiayang, but I- no I shouldn't make excuses. I take my blame." I said before looking at the sky. "I got so much to tell you and i wondered if you would be happy with my direction?" I said before i started talking about what been going on with in my life.

Pov 3th person, Snow clan House.

All of the clan members are right at this minute in the dining room table waiting for Opzin who call for a family meeting.

All the Teams was sit in they groups, with one of the seconds next to them. Raven is with team VNMM, Winter with Team JNPR and lastly Qrow with Team RWBYS only the 'S' was not here.

"Has anyone seen Silver around?" Ruby asked as she looked at the others who shook their head, until Qrow spoke.

"He on a mission right now." Qrow said and everyone looked at him.

"By himself?" Yang asked and Raven answered.

"He done mission in past so he going to be ok and if something happened to him, the mask that everyone has will let us know." She said calming her panicking daughter down before Opzin and Glynda who had a grey case in her walked in.

"Good everyone here." Glynda said before placing the case on the table and Qrow looked at the two heads.

"Ok Oz? Why have you call a meeting without the Kid being here?" He asked as Opzin smiled.

"Well everyone, i would like to ask for your help with something?" Opzin asked and everyone as the table was confused.

"Help with what Headmaster?" Pyrrha asked only for Opzin to smile.

"Will Miss Niko, i have been watching you all are adjusting to the clan life over the last few months and wanted to thank you all for supporting my Son." He said and everyone smiled expected Winter, Qrow and Raven as they had a feeling something was happening.

"Ozpin, what happened with Silver?" Winter asked and Ozpin Sighed.

"Well I guess that I couldn't hide it." He looked at everyone before speaking. "I would to asked if you anyone has seen or heard anything that not normal?" He asked and everyone looked at Opzin confused.

"Like what?" Velvet asked.

"Like a Beowolf in the last few days?" He said and Ruby, Velvet, Yang, Blake, The twins and Neo eyes widened.

"This Silver grimm acting up?" Velvet asked as Ozpin looked at her and nodded. "What happened this time?"

Ozpin sighed. "I'm going to be honest with you all, Silver started to sleep walking in his Grimm." Ozpin said and Qrow and Raven both sighed.

"Again?" Qrow said as Ozpin nodded. "I guess you want the kids to keep a eye on him?" Qrow asked and Ozpin nodded again.

"What do we need to do?" Jaune asked only for Winter to answer.

"If you see him in his grimm form at night please lead him back to his room or to kitchen." She siad and Weiss asked a question.

"Why the Kitchen?" She asked and Glynda Smile.

"So he can eat himself to sleep, he got hungry in his Grimm form so we normally let him eat also if he does go to the kitchen please hit the button on the side of the fridge and we deal with the rest as some time he got a bit playful." Glynda said and Blake have to asked.

"Playful?" She asked and Raven chuckled.

"Think for a big puppy dog times super sugar rushed Silver." She said and Everyone sighed as Silver only being Playful a few and that was when he had sugar from Nova or he put to much sugar into his coffee. everyone laughed as Silver was a still a little kid inside.

"The kid rarely being a kid. So we sometime just let him off, but if he Grimm walking then we got a problem." Qrow was being serious. "And what happened to Amber, I didn't know what he going to do?" He said and the young members of the clan looked at Qrow.

"Who Amber?" Nora Asked and Qrow looked at her and then to Opzin who nodded.

"She a Friend of Silver's and another member of the clan." He said as he was trying to hide Amber place in the clan.

"What happened to her?" Ruby asked and Raven Answered.

"She was attack after a few days before Beacon started." Raven said as her hold her sword handie. "She was bad injury and it almost Killed Silver last feeling, but luckily she resting at a hospital." She said and Weiss know something else happened.

"Silver attacked her?" She asked and Raven shook her head.

"No, she was attacked by a rouge hunter and Silver clams that he should have been there." Raven looked at table. "She recovering from the attack right now and Silver been watching over her recovery personally for the last few months." Raven Smiled as Silver been going to Beacon vaults to visit Amber and Check on her.

"Could we go and see her?" Yang asked only for Qrow to get up. "Uncle?"

"Sorry But Amber is off limits until Silver say." Qrow said before walking over to the door but stopped at Opzin. "Silver going to kill us for telling them." He said before walked ways.

Opzin also stood up. "We better get ready for school tomorrow." He said and everyone sighed before leaving the room as only the seconds stayed behind. "Now let talk about Silver probably?" Opzin siad and everyone nodded.

Pov Silver that Summer grave.

i was laying on the grass in the clearing close to Summer grave as i told her about everything that been happening and i felt good as I finally told mother about my time at beacon. the air is pretty clean and the birds are sing are peaceful to hear. "I see your here?" I heared a voice coming from behind and i looked up to see Tiayang.

"Go away Tiayang." I said as closed my eyes again. "I'm not here to fight or to see you." I was clam for once as Tiayang didn't trigger my panick attack.

"Your cocky." He said as I smiled.

"Will being your son i need to be." I said as i opened my eyes to Tia looking at me confused. "I know i killed Summer and I regret it even since, but I'm not going to let it control me even more." Tia just sighed.

"Silver, i know that i been a prick-" i cut him off.

"A big one." I said with a grin.

"Hi you little shit, i will not take back talk from my son to watch you-" he stopped before realising what he said.

"Nice to see you again dad." I said as Tiayang started to Form tears. "Starting to feel like me now?" I asked as Tiayang fell to his knees.

"Silver I'm sorry." I stood up and kneed in front of him. I just looked at him as my eye changed. "Silver?"

"Pain." I just said and Tiayang looked at me. "That what your heart is feeling and your going to feel that of the rest of your life." I siad before pulling him into a hug. "I forgot you." I said as Tiayang cry.

"I'm so sorry." Tia cried as his arms wrapped around me and I cried with him. "Silver, I'm sorry for what i done." He said and i nodded.

"I forgot you dad." I said only for my body to lock up. "No not now." I said as i felt a pain in my chest. "Tia run." I said as Tia looked at me. "Please. My Grimm it acting use up." I said and Tia was shocked but Tia just picked me up.

"Silver can you open a gate back to the house?" He asked and i nodded as i cut open a portal and Tia rushed through.

break.

Pov 3th person.

Tia and Silver got to the house safe and Tia placed Silver in Ruby and Yang room for the time being as Silver is Turning into a Grimm and being round something that belongs to Ruby and Yang would help stability his a bit. Tiayang was trying to get a hold of Raven but she wouldn't picking up. "Shit." Tia said before looking sat Silver Scroll that was in his cloak, tia quickly picked it up only to find a passcode on it. "Shit i need his password." He started thinking only for one thing to come to mild. "passcode: Snow rose." He said and it unlocked. 'His old name.' Tia smiled before looked for Raven name only to find Ash at the top. 'Raven old nickname.' He press the number and with in a second Raven picked up.

"Hi Silver are you ok?" She said and Tia spoke.

"Raven." He said only to get shouted at.

"Why do you have Silver Scroll? And were is he?" Raven asked

"Silver at my house and is in pain." Tia said and Raven panicky.

"did he say that-"

"his Grimm acting up?" Tias said only for a portal to open up and Raven step though. "He up stairs." Tia said only for a crash to heared and heavy feet steps.

"He's out." Raven said with her sword right as the air got colder. "Tia back to back." She said and tia did just that.

The two hunter looked around themselves as a white mist started to form inside to the house. "So this is his true semblance?" Tia asked and raven reply.

"No his this just two of his abilities." She said as a white figure shot off. "He here." Raven looked around trying to find the boy, but the Figure just kept jumping. "He use ice form jumping."

"Ice form jumping?" Tias asked as he blocked a ice bullet that came at him.

"his main Semblance, Ice form has different powers and one lets him teleport himself to a new location quickly." Raven blocked 6 bullets. "And he use it to keep us on guard." Raven cut the mist in half with fire dust and it blow away leaving Notting but a young wolf Faunus who eyes are black and red, ears and tail are black and on all fours hanging from the roof, growling. "He not fully transform." Raven said as her unequal her weapon before passing it to Tai. "Hold this." She said before walking over to Silver. "Silver is me Raven?"

Silver looked at her with a confused look. He drop down before coming closer and began to smell Raven. "Raven, what Silver doing?" Tia asked as Raven just stood there.

"He mind shut down right now and his body working on instinct." She as Silver began to rub his face against her stomach. "Good boy." Raven pat Silver head. "Tai come over." she said and tai Walked over. Silver looked at him only to get scared.

"Silver?" Tia said as he looked at raven. Who nodded. Tia kneed down to Silver level reached out his hand Silver pulling back but in the end Tia petted Silver. "I'm sorry little man." Silver was shocked before changing at Tia and hug him. "Hi I'm not going to leave you." Tia said as he petted his son head. Tia looked at Raven who nodded. "I guess that you have to deal with is on a daily basis?" He asked and Raven just creak a Smiled.

"More then you think." She said before grabbing her swords. "I'm going to take Silver back home before he returned to normal." She said and Taiyang nodded as he let go of Silver who fell asleep. Raven opened a portal before taking Silver back to the Clan house. Leaving Taiyang behind he looked at him hand to see a yellow wolf tattoo.

"The Snow clan mark." He said with a smiled before crying. "I guess that i was his nightmare?" He said before the temperature increases and Tiayang quickly looked at the front door only to see a White cloak figures with a white Scythe in them hands. "Su-" Tiayang was cut off as the Figures rushed him and slashed the scythe into them breaking they aura that lead to Tiayang falling to the floor. As the white Figure stood over Tiayang. "Why are you doing this?" He asked only for the White figure to line up their Scythe to Tiayang neck.

"You break his heart and soul. Now I'm here to break your." They said before rising the scythe above they head and as they did the hood fall revealing a short red and black hair woman with one silver right colour eye and one red and black left colour eye. "I will never forgive you Tia." She said before cutting down.

That Night was warm as the woman walked out of the house and Looked at the full above. She smiled before holding her scythe over her shoulder. "Just wait a little longer my little wolf and petal. I'm going to back soon." She said before disappearing in a white rose petals that blow into the wind.


	19. Chapter 19

Pov Silver. Silver's Bedroom

"My head hurts." slowly opening my eyes, i find myself inside my room. "What happened?" I started to get up, but find a arm around my lower body. I looked to my right only to find a sleeping Raven next to me. "Raven?" I said only to heard someone else on my left, looking over i find a sleeping Winter. "Winter?" 'Ok now I'm confused?' I thought to myself before trying to use my Ice jump to move out of my bed, but Winter pulled me into a strong grip. "Winter?" I called her name and she reacted.

"5 more minutes." She said before I smiled and patted her hair.

"You can take a nap later." I said before pulling myself out of her grip and finally got free. "Raven, Winter it time to get up." I said and got out of bed. Raven was the first to get up.

Raven hair was a mess. "Yeap Yeap I'm up." She said before stretching. I was getting my school uniform on at the time. "Hi Silver?" She called me and i looked at over as i was fixing my tie.

"What up?"

"how are you this morning?" She asked and i was confused. "You had a break down yesterday." She said and my eyes widened.

"I don't remember." I said and Raven was surprised by this.

"I get it. You probably blinked out after see Tiayang yesterday." She said and i was confused.

"Sorry raven but I cannot recal yesterday at all." I said before continuing to get dressed. "All i can remember is Visiting Summer grave and talking with Cinder that all really." I said as i put on my blazer and looked over at Raven who was watching me. "What?"

"That girl you was with is named Cinder?" Raven asked and i nodded. "I guess that you can introduce me to her?" i know Raven and her ways of introducing herself.

"No you can't." I said bluntly and Raven just looked at me. "You come close to her and i will make you scream." I said as my eyes glowed and Raven's eyes reacted too.

"Silver calm down." Raven back up on the bed as I looked away. I heard her signing in relief and i just final getting changed and closed the wardrobe door and here to the room door. "Silver why are you going?" Raven asked as I looked over at her.

"I got a class with Qrow remember." I said before looked at Winter who was still sleeping. I looked at Raven who was smiling evilly. "Go a head." I said as i leave the room.

Break.

Block, attack, block, move. I was fighting my uncle who a master of the way of the scythe. "Ok let end it then." He said as we both rested our weapons. "I see you improve your scythe skill over the last few months since the last time we trained." Qrow smiled as i grinned.

"Will i need to inprove my skills, If im going to run the clan probably." I said only for Qrow to look down. "What up with you?" I asked only for Qrow to get serious.

"Silver what happened to you yesterday?" He asked and i was confused.

"i went go and see Summer and bump into Tia and we both talked and made up, before i break down from something. All I remember is that Tia put me in Ruby room and i started to rampage and i wake up in my own this morning. Raven told me about this morning." I explained and Qrow sighed.

"I know it couldn't have been you." He said and i looked at him oddly. "Tia was a attacked yesterday after you and Raven got back." I was shocked.

"What happened to him and is he ok?" I asked and Qrow nodded.

"He not die, but he was slashed by a scythe user and the user was wearing a white cloak, just like you and Ruby." Qrow said and I was confused.

"If your trying to say I attack Tai then your wrong as my weapon is with Ruby and i was in bed with Winter and Raven." I said and Qrow smiled before patting my head.

"i know kid, but if someone got to Tia then they may try to get to you?" He said as i looked at the floor. "I know that your going to try and find the people responsible for the attack?" I looked at him with my grimm eyes. "Your going to break?" He started to panic as my blood started to boiling.

"I'm going to find the people who hurt my family and make them pay." I said before my scroll started to ring, i pulled it out to find Ruby was calling. I take a deep breath. "Hi Ruby what up?" I asked only to hear her crying.

"it dad, he in the hospital." She said before I ripped open a portal and looked at Qrow who nodded and i nodded before stepping in and ended in a hospital with RWBY and a male doctor and tai who is laying in bed on life-support.

the Doctor was shocked by me showing up out of the blue. "Excuse me?" he called to me and i looked at him. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked as Ruby rushed over to me and hug me.

"I'm Silver Snow-rose. Taiyang son." I said and the doctor was shocked.

"Son?" He asked as both Yang and Ruby nodded. "But your a Faunus?" He pointed to my tail and i sighed.

"I'm Ruby twins and our mother was a wolf Faunus." I lie to him but Ruby nodded.

"Yea he right our mother was a Faunus." She said as the other girl looked at me and i looked at them before their realised that me and ruby was trying to lie about us.

"Doc, I can see my dad please?" I asked and the Doctor nodded before i walked over to Tai and looked at him before feeling angrier. "I'm going to find the person who did this To you." I said before placing my right hand on his left hand and passed my Arua to him, But no response came him. I looked away in pain.

"Silver?" I looked at Yang who was behind and pull me into a hug. "Dad going to be ok. He pretty strong and he wouldn't let this get him down." Yang said and i felt a little bit better and nodded, before turning around and hug Yang back and let myself go, tears fall from my eyes.

"AAAAAAWWWWWWWW!" I started to cry into Yang shoulder and she stroked my hair.

"Let it out." Yang said into my ear and my deepest pain was released.

time skep. 2 hours later.

I decided to take the break from my clan and head to my Flat in Vale. Right now i was laying on my sofa with my red arm over my face and thinking about what to do about Cinder and her plan and seeing if she connected to Tai attack. 'No she couldn't have find Tai, i never told her.' I was confused about what to do, but that ended once my Scroll started to ring. "What up?" I asked not never checking the calling ID.

"Silver, it Jaune." It waa Blondey.

"What up?" I asked and Jaune sounded like he was worried about something.

"Pyrrha, Disappears from the house and no one seen her in the last few hours and she not picking up Her scroll." I said before sitting up.

"What happened?" I asked and Jaune sighed.

"Pyrrha was acting weird is morning before she asked me to come to the back of the house and ask me a weird question." Jaune was confused about something and i had a feeling n What Pyrrha asked Jaune.

"Jaune you better tell me what Pyrrha, word of word." I said and Jaune answered.

"She asked me, 'What she was to me and how do i feel about her about her? And I answered her back with. 'Your my partner and friend.''" I knew why Pyrrha ran away.

"Jaune?" I called his name and he sound confused. "I hate you." I ended the the call, my anger was started to grow. "You break Pyrrha's heart and now her crying." I stood up and started to using to my Arua to search for Pyrrha. It don't take long to find her as I remembered everyone's Arua in my clan. 'She at the Airship port?' I decided to call Pyrrha who picked up. "Hi Pyrrha is Silver do you want to come over to my flat and hang out?" I asked as i could hear her nose sniffing.

"Silver?" She asked and i listened. "I think that i done something stupid." She said and i smiled.

"Do you want me to open a portal?" I asked.

"Yes please." And with that i opened up a one way portal to Pyrrha who ended the call and stepped through and once she got here. Pyrrha stood right in front of me with tears in her eyes, i walked over to her and hugged her. "What have i do?" Pyrrha asked, but i couldn't get her the answer she wanted.

"I can't answer that question at this minute, but all i can do this is be there for you." I said before as Pyrrha started to break down before wrappings her arms around me, pretty tight. 'Holy maiden, she strong.'

"Silver, What do i do?" Pyrrha was a mess. "I told Jaune that i love him and he said that he was happy that i felt this way to him, but he also said that he love Weiss." My body locked up and froze. "I know that he like Weiss, but she like someone else. Why can't he just see that?" She said before I felt negative emotions from Pyrrha and my Grimm was starting to acted up.

"Pyrrha, your strong, beautiful, kind and one of the most important people in my life." I pushed Pyrrha away gently and smiled at her with my red and silver eyes. "I know it hunt and i know how you feel." She looked at me oddly. "Because I'm in love with one who love someone else and she a lot closer this person then to me, so i started to back away and support her from the side line and be there of her." I smiled before sitting and Pyrrha followed my lead.

"who the person, you are in love with?" Pyrrha asked and i looked away. "Silver?" I looked at the floor.

"I'm not in love with one person, but every girl in the clan." I was honest with Pyrrha and she was shocked. "I'm dating Velvet, Ruby, Blake and Yang." Pyrrha eyes widened.

"Silver are you being honest with me?" She asked and i nodded before looked at the floor.

"I am" i was a little nervous. "I know that you wanted to be with Jaune and I'm willing to help you with that." Pyrrha was shocked by this.

"But what abo-" she was cut off by silver.

"'What about my own happiness?'" I looked at her with a smile. "I'm happy with just being friends." Pyrrha smiled back. "Come on, i need to give Jaune a good punch." I said before standing up and opened a Portal, only for Pyrrha to grab my arm.

"Don't kill him." She said and i nodded.

"No promise." I take one look out of the window and I see black clouds. 'Let go and make him pay.' I thought before the two got us walked into my portal.

Break Pov 3th

"AAWWW!" Jaune shout as his punched to the ground by the Young Wolf Faunus. It only be 1 hour since he and Pyrrha to the house, but Silver wanted to teach Jaune a good lesson, so he walked into Jaune and punched him in the face which sented him flying through the door and into the pissing rain. The only people watching Qrow, Raven who was watching And holding Pyrrha, Weiss was being held back by Yang. And last Blake, Ruby, Velvet all watching the Head of the Snow clan kicking the shit out of Jaune.

Jaune was on face back into the mad group. "Come Jaune got UP!" Silver shouted as he looked at Jaune. "I'm going to keep going until you realise what you done." Jaune was have a hard time getting up as his body was not responding to him. Pyrrha was in crying.

"SILVER STOP YOU GOING TO KILL HIM!" She was trying to get free from Raven grap.

"Sorry girl, but you wanted to help your friend then it best to leave them alone." Qrow said as he watched Jaune tried to punch Silver, but he side step him and give him a full punch to the Guts making Jaune fell to the ground.

"Why are you doing this Silver?" Jaune asked as Silver kneeled beside him. "We brothers rights?" Silver eyes was cold before he stood up and kicked Jaune in the face.

"Don't you dare call me Brother, after what you done!" Silver Shouted was pissed to high hell. "I'm stood aside for you." Silver kicked Jaune again sented him flying into a tree, blood started to come from Jaune mouth. "I don't risk my relationship with Weiss or Pyrrha for you." Jaune looked at Silver before his eyes widened as Silver was crying. "I never wanted to hate anyone, but you forced my hand." Silver stood over Jaune before holding his right hand out and it turned into a beowolf arm. "We Snow's hold our family and partners in high regard, so you making Pyrrha cry because you was stupid not to see that she love you with all of her heart and you actions made her feel pain." Silver raised his arm before being it back, Jaune quickly closed his eyes.

"NOOOOOO!" Both Weiss and Pyrrha shouted as watched the white boy hit something as blood was throw all over.

...

...

...

Jaune felt never but the pain from before as he opened his eyes only to that Silver beowolf claw was embedded into his chest and he was smiling. "Silver?" Jaune said as Silver nodded. "Why?"

"Because I needed to make a point." Silver arm returned to normal. "I love the girls in the Clan." Jaune eyes widened. "And I'm willing to put my life on the line for them, but you're also Snow too, so this was a wake up call from you." Silver held out his bloody hand to Jaune, who take it before Silver pulled him up and throw Jaune arm around his neck. "To be a male of the Snow family name is to give your life and support your partner. Both teammates and Lover." Silver said as he looked at his girls and Jaune looked at them too and realised why he was angry. "Now do you understand?" Silver asked as Jaune looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, i was a idiot." Jaune said as Jaune laughed.

"Yeah, but we both idiots." The boys continued to laugh together as the girls was confused.

"What Just happened?" Weiss asked as Qrow chuckled.

"That ice queen, is how you teach an person not to piss off the kid." Qrow smiled before pointing to Silver as he girlfriends looked at Qrow. "You girls better head over to him, before Jaune take him." And with that Velvet, yang, Ruby, Blake and Pyrrha all rushed over to the two boys. Pyrrha attended to Jaune as Silver girls attended to him, leaving Weiss, Qrow and Raven alone.

"This is because your playing hard to get." Raven said as Weiss as the Branwen Twins.

"How im playing hard to get?" Weiss asked as Qrow sighed.

"Listen to me little girl, I didn't care that your Winter little sis, but if you started to think that Silver and that Jaune kid going to be your little play toy. Then you better get your thing together, Because your not going to be a second Sapphire." Qrow said bluntly and Weiss was confused.

"Who Sapphire?" Weiss asked only for Raven to spoke.

"Ask Silver and see for yourself." Raven said as she and Qrow returned inside. Weiss was on her own as she watched the wolf Faunus with the other girls and he was smiling.

'Why are you not looking at me alone?' Weiss asked herself as her chest started to hurt. 'Your my knight.' Silver noticed the dark arua around weiss and he disliked it. "Weiss!" Silver shouted her and she looked at Silver with a confused face, Silver pushed passed the girl around him and rushed over to Weiss. "I'm going to do some dust control training and i waned to know if you could come with me as Winter not here?" Silver said and Weiss quickly nodded before the two walked away to the back the house leaving the other behind. Jaune was watching them.

"So he making his move?" Jaune said as the girls looked at him. "Nothing." he said before Ruby smiled and spoke.

"Knowing Silver he going to add a person to his Family." Ruby joked and only for Velvet, Yang and Blake giggled.

"That our Fang for you." Blake smiled as Velvet nodded.

"Yes, but he funny one and a good boy." She said before Yang to laugh.

"that Boy will not change one bit." Yang said only for Pyrrha to ask one question that shocked Silver's girls.

"Do you guys really think Silver truly love you all?" Pyrrha asked and the girls looked at her. "I'm just thinking that you all hold Silver in high regard, but what he do for you all?" Ruby was the first to spoke.

"Silver is my brother!" She shouted. "I love him more than anyone else and i know he love us too." Ruby looked at Pyrrha with a serious looked only for Pyrrha to take a step back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you angry, but i was just thinking that was all." Pyrrha garb Jaune arm and throw it over her shoulder. "I'm going to help Jaune with his injuries."

Pyrrha and Jaune left leaving Silver's Girl alone, still thinking about Pyrrha question. 'Do you guys really think Silver truly love you all?' Was still playing inside for they mind.

Blake was the first to speak. "You guys think Pyrrha right?" She asked as the other looked at her. "Does Silver love us?" Everyone looked at the grounds.

"I'm not shore." Yang said before look at everyone. "Maybe we should ask him?" Yang said only of another voice to spoke.

"I would say you girls are worried about nothing." Everyone turn to Raven. "Silver love you all deeply and you all acting like lost sheep, so pull yourself together." Raven said and everyone looked at oddly.

"Raven how can you be shore about this?" Blake asked as Raven turn around and moved her hair over her shoulder and the girls spotted her crimson red Wolf mark with a heart. "That?"

"Silver, not one to lie about his feeling to the people who he loves." Raven turn around with a beautiful smile on her face. "You should all know that the Eve of Silver mother die is tomorrow and we going to Atlas to go and to see her." The girls was shocked. "So make shore to dress for the cold." Raven started to walk back to the house, but stopped before looking back. "Also You should tell his mother how much you all love him as her soul may bless you all." And with that she left.

"Silver mum?" Ruby said as she looked at her clan sisters. "This will be the first time." She said and everyone else nodded.

Yang returned to her normal mind set. "We shouldn't worry about this now." She said and everyone nodded. "Come on." Everyone headed to the house and once inside they was meet by a white beowolf hanging from the roof with both Qrow and Raven with weapons out. "Ammm. This Silver in a rampage mode again?" Yang asked as Qrow sighed.

"No, someone added to much sugar into they coffee again." He said as Silver was looking at his girlfriends, before dropping down. "Ok what he doing?" Silver in all four walked over to girls and lowered his head.

 **"ROAAAARRRRR!"** Silver Roar being bear hugging the girls and they laughed as Silver was pretty soft in beowolf mode.

"Told you." Raven said as the girls nodded.

The night continued on pretty calm as the snow clan rested up. The Silver's girls made Silver stay in his Beowolf form and used him as a hug pillow as he was laying on the floor watching the them play games, Pyrrha and Jaune was back in friendship mode again and playing TEAM Grimm with the others. Qrow And Raven got drunk claiming that the girls can handle Silver and the ended up in the dinning room.

Meanwhile outside of the house a White hooded figure stood away from the house but could see the teenagers playing game inside. "My little boy?" The figure said as tears fall down they face. "I'm sorry." A strong wind blow the figure the button part of the cloak up revealing a pure white wolf tail. "I'm so sorry for leaving you alone for so long." They said before a second until grey cloaked person come out from the trees.

"He going to fine." The grey people pulled they hood down revealing a beautiful woman with shout black and red hair and they eyes are silver colour. She smiled to the white cloaked person. "He is our son." Her friend nodded.

"Thank you." The white cloaked person pulled they hood down revealing a second beautiful woman, who has long white hair with crystal blue eyes and a set of wolf ear on the top of her head. "I just hope that he ready for the true." She said as the black and red hair woman placed her hand on her friend shoulder.

"He a Snow and Rose." The wolf woman nodded before the two put their hood back up and walked into the forest. 'Please be safe.'

 **And done.**


	20. Chapter 20

POV SILVER DREAM WORLD.

'Where I am?' I find myself looking at the ground with a red and black liquid around me and coming from my mouth, but before i knew what it was, i felt a hand on my cheek and i looked at the person who i belonged to only to find a white figure stood with a smile on they face. 'Who are you?'

 **"** **Shirubā** **, your blood run deep with monster of darkness."** The Figure looked at me with tear rolling down their face. **"And I'm sorry for being you into this world."** They take out a scythe and pointed it at my head. **"In the name of the name holy Brothers, I slay you. In hope your soul is free."** I looked at the figures again to that their are a female wolf Faunus.

I find myself feeling like i know this person from somewhere. **"LIZ STOP!"** The woman and i looked to what look like a forest. I spotted a black and red woman with a lange belly. **"You can't kill him."**

The woman hold the weapon looked at her. **"Why Summer?"**

The woman with the belly looked at me with a smile. **"Because we can save him for himself."** She waked over to me and place her hand on my head. **"we can make him a silver eye warrior."** My body felt weird. **"We Rose's can pass on our gifts to people who see as fit to use them."** My soul felt like it was on fire. **"From the warriors on the soul and guardian of the slayer fire. I, Summer Rose give you. Child of Darkness the name of Silver Snow-rose and the gift of the Rose clan."** My body felt more human.

 **"Summer?"** The wolf walked over to us **"You just turned a Grimm into a new birth human."** My view started to go foggy, but not before hearing something weird.

 **"Liz, he your son."** Summer said before something happened. **"Remember that it was you and Opzin who created him to try and fix the Snow clan impure bloodline and you know that he the only one who can safe the clan from ruining."** My mind shut down and i started to awaken.

Real world.

my eye shot up, before i sat up, i finding myself inside of the living room. I looked around, i find ruby and yang on the left side of me, hugging each other. Blake and Velvet on my right side both Are in a ball, maybe because it cold or something, but what i find funny was Jaune and Pyrrha.

The two are on the sofa, Jaune had his head hanging off the down of the sofa as Pyrrha had his right shoulder, also the two had the game controllers on their laps. "Play until you dropped." I chuckled before i got up and stretched my arm. "Ammmm! Haa!" I felt relaxed. I looked at my family and i couldn't help but smile.

"Someone in a good mood?" I looked at the living room door to see Winter there. I nodded to her as she also smiled. "Come on i will make you some fond." She said as nodded again.

"Yes big sister Winter." I said before Winter giggled to herself.

"You haven't called me that in years." I grinned. "I will making my special Winter pancake from you." I punch the air in happiness.

"Winter, your the best." I said before getting up and rushed over to her and the two headed to the dinning hall only to find Qrow and Raven completely K.O on the table. "Look like the two had a drinking companion." I said before Winter sighed and nodded.

"They was supposed too get ready for our visit to Atlas." Winter said as i looked at her confused. "You will understand why once we get there." I nodded as i trust winter words. "Come on." We both walked into the kitchen and winter started to cook her 'special Winter pancakes.'

after a few minutes of waiting Winter made a few pancakes of me and i started to eat them, but once I started to eat I hear Ren and Nora walking in. "PANCAKES!?" Nora shouted as rush over to me. "Can i have one?" She asked as i moved away.

"Mine." I said, before Nora started to complain as me and Ren chuckle as her.

"Silver how are you feeling today?" Ren asked and i looked at he. "You was angry yesterday."

"Oh. Jaune was a idiot and i beat the shit out of him because of it." I said before realising that i had not seen or heard from the pair of a few week. "Quick question, but where the fuck have you being of the last few weeks, the same with the twins?" I asked as Ren smiled and Winter spoke.

"The Twins are on business with Hei and for Ren and Nora the two have been helping me with my work." I looked at the pair and they nodded. I sighed with a smile.

"Sorry, i lost track with my own clan." I said as Ren shook his head.

"I was my failing for not informing you." Ren bow and i just chuckled.

"Ren I'm not mad. I was just a little bit worried about losing you both, your a part of my family now." I smiled at the two. "It my job to worry about you." Nora chuckled and jumped in front of me.

"I'm happy to see you love us, Beo." I sighed at Nora nickname. The people in the kitchen quickly maded some food and eat as everyone else was starting to wake up and the morning was normal for the snow household.

As everyone was eating I looked at family members and i felt a happy feeling in my heart as everyone is enjoying themselves. 'I wonder how long we could stay like this?' I asked myself as i looked on the other side of the table to see Ruby and Yang the two was messing around as Weiss was taking them off. I chuckled at that, then looked at blake who was not eating but reading her book quietly, i then moved over to team JNPR, Jaune and Pyrrha was talking to each other and smiling again. Nora and Ren was just the normal for the pair as Nora was eating and telling a story at the same time and Ren was just drinking coffee.

Next was the people on my side. Qrow and Raven was recovering from their hangover, Winter was going over some paperwork and lastly was Velvet who win a little game to sit next to me and she was just resting her head on my shoulder. 'I am truly happy?' I asked myself. And then a tear fell for my right eye. "I wanted to see you, mother." I said before everyone looked at me. "I miss you." I said as i felt familiar feeling in my chest and i shot up.

"Silver?" Ruby called me as i looked out of the window behind me.

"Qrow, Winter and Raven." I said as the adult stood up. "Their someone inside of the house." I said before summoning my silver crescent and everyone knew i was not messing around. I rushed to the stair and rushed to the second floor.

"SILVER?!" I once i got to the top and looked down the stairs to my girlfriends rushing after me. "We coming too." Ruby said and i nodded before we got to the training room. "Their in there?" I nodded.

"Two people." I said as i put my back to the right side of the door as Blake got on the left with Velvet next to her. And Yang and ruby was behind me. "Ready?" I asked and blake nodded before i stood in front of the door and take out silver crescent in sword mode and booted in the door.

the Training room was a just a small fighting arena so there shouldn't be anything in there, but this time two women fighting. One wearing a grey cloak and holding a lange steel Scythe and the other wearing a white one and holding a short sword. The two looked at their was going to fight but was stopped after i Kicked the door in. "Look like you was right?" The white cloaks said before i shouted a command.

"Shadow rose and Burning Bunny." I said as Both Blake and ruby changed in and attack the gray cloak as Yang and Velvet attack the white cloak.

Blake and Ruby attack was a twin slashs to attack they opponent with multiple attacks in a short time. Grey cloak was forced to defend they attacks.

Velvet and Yang attacks was a forceful punching and perfecting teamwork thanks to Velvet Semblance. The two attacks force the white cloak to move off for the way of one attack but end up being a attack by the second one. Both cloak wearer was forced to defend. "Look like Shirubā has become a good lead?" The Grey said as their block Ruby attack with their own scythed and I froze up.

"You right." The white cloak said in reply. I started to get pissing off.

"Girls return." I said as the fell back and got behind me. "I, Silver Snow-rose take to the field." I changed at the grey cloak and my Sword hit their scythe. "I'm not going hold back as your the people who attacked my Father and now I'm going to kill you." I said as pulled them back. "This is of Tai."

The Grey cloak smiled. "I see you finally got control over your grimm Shirubā." Their and I remembered the voice and before i could say anything the white cloak attack and i was forced to jump away and lead next to my Girlfriends. "You don't hold back anymore." Grey said before i shot a ice crystal passed them and the shock wave force they cloak hood to fell down. And everyone widened. There stood Summer Rose and a Female Wolf Faunus. "You missed." Summer said as i drop my weapon and fell to my knees.

"No, No no." I said as looked at Summer. "I killed you?" I was shocked and confused before Summer held up her clothes and revealed a lange scar on the right side of her stomach.

"You take a bite of me and i made fake memories to hid my actions." Summer said as Ruby and Yang stepped forward. "Ruby? Yang?" Summer was shocked to see both Ruby and Yang.

Ruby had tears in her eye and yang was the same. "Mom." Both girl said and summer was in shocked that her two children are here

"why are you here?" Ruby Asked as Summer looked at her partner. "Who this?" She asked and I answered.

"Ruby, Yang get away from that woman." I said in a voice for hate and everyone looked at me. "That Woman is Liz Show. The woman who created me." I looked at woman who was in shocked. "I remember the day i was created." I picked up my weapon and restore my weapon. "I don't want you in my house, so leave before i have Revan kill you on the spot." Liz was heartbroken and i face Summer. "I don't wanted anything to with you." Summer looked at me.

"I'm sorry Silver but-" I cut her off.

"BUT NOTHING!" I shouted. "YOU ABANDONED ME AND YOUR CHILDREN!" I was crying. "I cried for you death and regret my actions for years and now you just show up like nothing happened." I held my stomach as it was started to hurt. "I cried at your grave every years and cry myself to sleep after, but now." I looked at Summer was my arm transform into a Beowolf arm. "I'm not your son." The mark on everyone was glowing. "I'm done with this clan. You, that woman and ozpin can all die for all i care as I'm leaving just like you did before." That was it. The mark disappeared from everyone. "I'm done with my life." I walked passed my friend. "Girls?" I said and they looked at me. "We over." I walked away and started to walked to my room only to see Qrow, Raven and Winter and Weiss stood there on the top of the stairs.

"Silver are you ok?" Winter asked as i looked at her coldly. "Silver?"

"the house it your, Qrow Branwen do as you please as I'm done with this place." I said before i headed to the three floor. I could tell that they was confused and just shook my head. 'I'm going and that final.' I headed to my room and once inside i started to collect my thing together like clothes, ammonium, medical things and lastly my personal journal.

The door to my room opened and there stood Qrow. "Silver why are you leaving?" Qrow asked and i turned to face him as i throw my backpack over my shoulder.

"Believe Summer lie and my mother been a life all this time and i everything i learned it a lie. I build a clan because i feel it was right but i was trick. I don't wanted anything to do with this clan anymore so I'm leaving. From this day on I'm just Fang so long Qrow Branwen and thanks for everything." I opened a portal and step through and on to a new life.

 **And Done.**


	21. Chapter 21

Silver Pov.

I stepped out of my portal and find myself in Vale red light District. I sighed as my life is now and forever changed. I have now leave my old family behind and now i have to start a new one. "Maybe?" I asked myself as i opened my scroll up and looked at my contacts. 'Ruby, Velvet, Cinder fall.' I spotted the name i was looking for. "Hacking her scroll was a good thing." I decided to play my odds and side with someone who just as powerful as me and i could use her for my benefits.

'Ring ring'

'hello?' I hear Cinder voice on the other side.

"Cinder, it Wolf. I need to speak with you." I said and Cinder sounded a little hostile.

'And why should i speak to you?' She asked and i smiled.

"Because i covered you ass as Ozpin and his group was going to run your door down if i didn't say that you was a old friend of mine." I said and Cinder sighed.

'Where?' She said and i nodded.

"Club Nine tail in Vale, i will be waiting then for you and being who else you wanted as I'm only going to being my bodyguard to the meeting." I said and Cinder sounded impressive.

'I will come with my two assistants and unarmed as a sign of good will.' I smile.

"I will see you there dearing." I said and before i could ended the call, Cinder said something.

'See you soon my love.' I chuckled before the call ended. "Ok now to head to the club." I said as i walked in that direction. "Neo." I called Neo who appeared behind me. "I need you to spy on the clan and report they movements." I said as Neo nodded and her body spilled into multiple shadow and they disappeared as the original Neo stay with me. 'Neo true second Semblance, Void walker. The ability to make multiple copies of herself and she see what they see and do. My little weapon in spying as no one can see them unless she wants you to see her.' "Good work." I said as Neo smiled and hugged my right arm. I looked at her left eye to see her mark was still there, a pink wolf head. 'So people who are loyal to me still have the mark.' Me and Neo started to walked to Hai club.

2 hours later.

I managed to get changed my clothes to a jet black dress shirt with a Crimson red jacket, blue jeans and blown boots, get to Hai club and tell him everything that been going on that i know that he loyal to me alone as we are partners in business. I watch his back and he watches my own and i need his help with setting up my underground network.

I was right now sitting down in the club drinking a silvertail cocktail with Neo sitting on my lap and looking over a list of Huntmanes and huntresses for hire and not of them are good. "I'm not going to find a good huntman in this city?" I said as i looked at Neo who was smiling. "Look like we may needed to recruit someone for out of the kingdom." I said and Neo looked at me oddly. "No once willing to join our new group." I looked at Hai's crew. 'Neo, Melanie and Militia and even Hai are the only trusted and loyal friends i have, but i needed other people to full in for Qrow, Revan and Winter.' I began to think but was introduced by one of the crew.

"Excuse me Sir?" I looked at the crew member. "A woman and her assistant is asking to see you?" He said as a patted Neo back and she stood up.

"Let her in and please get us something from the top shelf." I said as he nodded and left. I looked at Neo. "Give right for a anything." I said as Neo disappeared into the shadows and heared feet steps coming from the stairs to my level and i stood up. "Cinder, thank you for comeing on short notices." Cinder walked up with both Emerald and Mercury behind her and she smiled.

"It my pleasure to come." She said as she sit down on the seat on the opposite side to me, both Emerald and Mercury stood on both side of her and they had weapons.

"Unarmed?" I creaked a smiled and Cinder giggled.

"i said i was the only one who unarmed." She was not wrong and I shook my head and seat down. "So why are you reaching out to me today, Silver?" She asked and growl at that name.

"I'm not Silver Snow anymore." I said and Cinder was Confused. "I go by the Fang now and i needed your help and i know you need help getting into Beacon database to find the Fall location." I said and the two on both get ready to attack but Cinder held her hand up.

"So what do you wanted help with?" Cinder asked as she wanted she will grin a lange in this.

"Easy, i need allies and i know you wanted power so." I stood up. "I'm giving you myself, you see my powers for yourself and I have a lot more to offer." I said and Cinder smiled at me. "The owner of this club is loyal to me alone and his contacts spread to every kingdom and i have connects down in the governments too." Cinder stood up too.

"And what can i offer you?" She asked and i smiled as i pushed my hand onto her cheat shocker her and the other too.

"I will my Semblance for one." I said as my hair turned ashen-black hair and my eyes turn to a bright amber eyes. "And i will be your second." I said before disappearing in a red dust mist and appeared behind her with my arm waapped around her stomach. "I know have to loyal-" i used my right hand to push cheek to make her looked at me as i smiled. "And i know that you needed a strong man in your life." I said and Cinder smiled.

"Oh and where was hidding all this time." She said before turning and warped her arms around my neck. "You swear to me?" She asked and i grinned.

"I do, but you know that Wolfs fight for alpha stooding, so unless you wanted to fight for it, let just say I'm free to do as I please and continue to be your second." Cinder Smiled before Kissing me on the lips of a few shocking her two bodyguards.

"Cinder?" Emerald said as we broke a part and we looked at her. "What are you doing?" She ask and Cinder order her around.

"My objective has Nothing to do wi-" i cut her off.

"Cinder dear, let her this once?" I asked and Cinder looked at me as i smiled. "Raid?" I looked at emerald who looked at me oddly. "We are going to finalise this agreement so you two can help yourself to the bay until we finish." I said before picking up Cinder. "We going to me room." I said as i opened a portal to my room in the bay, leaving the two behind.

once inside of my club room. Which was just a simple room a wardrobe, dresser and double bed. I sat Cinder down on the bed and looked at her. "Now we can told Right business." i said and Cinder was Confused. "I'm going to be simple. I wanted revenge on my old clan, Ozpin and my mother." I said and Cinder eyes widened.

"I thought you wanted to have sex with me as we are in your room?" She said and looked at her.

"I'm only 15 and i can't have kid even if i try." I walked over to the dresser and pulled out a bottle of red rose wine that was half full. "You ok with wine?" I asked as my white return to normal and i formed to ice glasse just before pouring two drink and passed one to Cinder.

"What are you like this now?" She asked and i sighed before taking a small sip of my drink.

"Do you what it like to be lie too of your whole life?" I asked her as i walked over to the window and Cinder looked at me oddly. "I told you that i lost mother right?" Cinder nodded. "Well it turned out, she been a live this whole time and she implanted fake memories in my mind and i suffered of year with Guilt and no family to turn too. And now she pick now to show up not for no where let Nothing happened and my heart just broke on the spot and now i wanted to get revenge on them." I told Cinder my feeling and she just looked at the floor.

"I see." She take a little sip of her drink before speaking. "My parents abandoned me as a young age and i forced to fight for myself, i spend my youth thiefing and killed people to get by and i had no one to turn too, that was until i was find by the queen of Grimm Salem who take me in and train me too fight and raise me as her family." Cinder gripped her glass so hard that i crack. "But she just want a weapons to kill Ozpin and I am just following order as she give me everything." I see that she was not lying and she was telling me the truth. I walked over to her and sat down next to cinder on the bed. "I just wanted someone who see me as me and not some trophy or an weapon." I put my arm around her and pulled her in and her body locked up.

"Your a weapon to fight Ozpin and i am weapon to fight Salem." I said as i looked at Cinder who had a tears in her eyes. "Maybe we are meant for each other as we are so broken?" I grin as Tears formed in my eye. "I'm sorry for not being there for you." I kissed her on the forehead. "Swear on my life that i will stay with you for have long you needed." Cinder nodded before Buried her head into my chest.

"I needed this Fang." She said and i nodded. "I can't offer you much but if you wanted i could try and offer my heart to you?" She said and i shook my head.

"I not ready for a relationship again as i just broke up with the girls in the Snow clan." I couldn't get in relationship so fast as some of the teaching that i learned from Raven and Winter stood with me. "But i can be your friend until we ready." I said before kissing Cinder on the top of her head.

"Maybe we should keep this meeting between us." She joked and I chuckled.

"Yeah, but right now i needed some time to relax so how about we just lay down of a bit?" I said before Cinder pushed me down onto the bed. "Cinder?"

"Please call me Dear." She said as she face was still buried in my chest and smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere, Big sister." I said as Cinder looked at me as I transform my hair to ash black. "I'm thinking about hidding myself for self time, before confronting my old Clan." I said and Cinder smile sweetly.

"I guess big sister should look after her younger brother." She crawled up my chest and used my body as a pillow and get comfy. "I'm ok to be here?" She asked me and i nodded.

"I'm the wolf king of the nouth and you are now i give you the ancients name of **yol vahdin** the queen of Fire. And now you will stand by my side until the end time." I said as Cinder started to glow and she felt warmer before she had a mark on her right shoulder for a red wolf. "Look like i marked you, Big sister." I said as Cinder nodded.

"I will wear it with a smile." Cinder kissed me as we both laid on the bed. Cinder used me as a pillow as she slept and i looked at the roof of the room and smiled before hugging Cinder. 'I got some head way now.' I closed my eyes. 'Just you wait Ozpin. I will take everything that you try to build and get revenge on the woman who used me.'

the night is quiet and everyone in the bay is partying away into the night as the two power couple slept peacefully without a care in the world and got really what a waited them tomorrow.

AND DONE  
Im so sorry for the long wait.


	22. Chapter 22

Silver pov.

It being a few day since i leave the clan and i decide to go under a new name of Ash fall, the younger brother of Cinder fall and with the help of Neo semblance, i made myself look like Cinder with black and amber eyes, also i am now wearing a new red open hoodie, with a grey top under and set of black jean and brown combat boots. i had a new weapon too, my old Snow crescent would give the other attention. so i replaced it with a new basic ice-dust katana.

Neo decide to come back too, but her using a new body Her hair is black, with lighter streaks where her white streaks would normally be, and her default eye color is green, though she can change it to pink, brown or white at any time. Her hair is done up in a twin tail hairstyle with white bows, and her bangs are still in the same usual style from her original appearance.

She wears an outfit with a black and white color scheme. Her attire consists of a sleeveless black blouse with white frills on the chest and collar and a black ribbon bow hanging from the front of the collar. The blouse exposes her midriff, and she wears medium-length black armbands on both of her wrists. Along with the blouse, she wears a knee-length skirt fastened with a white belt. She wears black shoes with a triple tomoe emblem on the soles, with white legwarmers.

We walked to Beacon main buildings from the dust-air ship landing pad and straight to cinder dorm room with her team who i find to be pretty good people, a bit weird but good people and they watch out for everyone in this small group. "Welcome home." Cinder joked as we are outside of her room and she looked at me, Emerald and Mercury with her normal smile. "We will continue as plan, but for normal try and maintain a level of normal." She order as everyone nodded.

"Whatever." Mercury looked at me with a grin. "So Ash?" I looked at him. "Do you want to go and find some hot girls?" He asked as I sighed, before pointing to Emerald. "What about her?" Mercury asked as I smiled.

"Why go for random girls when you have Emerald, who both cute and sexy?" I said before she blushed. "Cute." i grinned as i looked at Emerald but a pissed Cinder is behind her. "What up big sister?" I asked as Cinder walked over to me and pointed to me chest.

"No cheating." She said as I sighed. "Ash i want you to remain on standby." i nodded before throwing my backpack at Cinder who grab it. "Where are you going?" She asked and i turned my back to the group and walked off with a wave.

"Going to mess hall for some food." I said as Neo appeared by my side. "Also if you needed me just call." i just walked away from team and once i turned the corner to the stairs i find a few people I don't want to see anytime soon. Ruby and Weiss are both walked up the same stair. I looked away as to the two passed me and Neo and just as i began to walked down Weiss called out to me.

"You their, the Black Wolf." I stopped. "Care to explain why you are not in uniform?" She asked as i sighed and looked at her. she and Ruby are both in uniform and she looked a little pissed. "This school has rules."

"Well, i am not a student here." I said new a deeper voice to throw Weiss and Ruby chance not finding me. "You should both leave me and my partner alone. lady rose and lady Schnee of the snow house." Both girls are in shock. "See you both around." I began to leave and Neo follow but Ruby had to be the sharp one did she.

"SILVER COME BACK TO US!?" she shouted as i just stopped and i could tell Weiss is looking at me.

"My name is Ash fall and i am the young brother of Cinder fall." I said as i turned my head to looked at them in the cover of my eye. "I don't know this Silver person and if you shout at me again, i will rip out soul from your body." I had my hand on my sword. "Don't make me warn you again." I walked off.

I seen Neo looked at me with the 'Please don't hunt them.' look and I nodded before petting her. "I'm not going to hunt them right now, but if they learn of Cinder plan then we are going to have to step in." Neo looked at the ground and nodded. "I don't wanted to fight them, but if they force my hand then i will put them down." 'Maybe taking prisoner would be for the best.' I thought in the back of my mind before walking passed Neo. "Come on, Let go and find some food before Cinder calls." I said before Neo smiled and jumped on my back and i smiled as we both headed over to Mess hall with what little happiness i could hold on to in this cold body.

* * *

Beacon Mess hall.

Neo and I got our food and find a good table to sit at. the Table is in the middle of the hall and easy to hide if needed. Neo decide to do a Neo and sit on my lap and started to feeding me some chicken and being our normal selfs, Until... "HEY YOU!?" I sighed as i looked behind myself to find Velvet and Team CRDL, I sighing before looking at Neo who just nodded. 'Velvet is my ex- but a friend.' So Neo got off my lap and i got up before walking over to her and the team who was trying to, well i'm not going to say but let just say it would lead to rape and PTSD. "Come now that-" Just as Cardin was going to spoke i placed my hand on his shoulder and he turned only to see my face with a grant grin on it.

"Sorry Cardin but this Bunny belong to me." Cardin eyes widened and Velvet looked at me finally and so did all of Team CRDL. "See..." I pulled on his shoulder breaking it. "I'm not in a good, so you trying to rape my Girlfriend." I throw him to the other side of the hall and he landed into the wall. "and well it pisses me off." I said before my eyes shifted red and black as i am not hiding my Grimm anymore, it a part of me and well i love it. "So." I shift my eyes to his team. "DO ANY OF YOU WANT TO A FIGHT?" I asked in a demon like voice and the team just run off pissing themselves.

I am not joking you can smell the pissing that ran down they legs. I looked at Velvet who just looking at me and i blinked to rest my eyes. "Silver?" She called to me and i sighed before answering her.

"It Ash now and don't tell the other about me." I said before Velvet hugged me close.

"Your back." She said and i could tell she crying and i am shocked her grip is weak. "Your..." Velvet fainted and i grab her.

"Velvet?" I called to her but she out cold. "ONIX!" I shouted to Neo who jumped at me and we used a teleport trick to get to sink bay.

* * *

Beacon Sick bay.

I take Velvet to the beacon doctors and they take it from there and i had to sit out side with Neo. "Why did i have to do this?" I asked as Neo Patted my back and i looked at her as she smiled and just placed her head on my shoulder.

"You are the one we meet in the hall?" I looked to my left to see Team RWBY, V(N)MM. I looked at Ruby. "So you helped Our Velvet?" she asked as I nodded.

"Safe her from getting rape." I just said not even trying to hide my voice. "See you all doing well." I looked to see the girls are in shock.

"Silver is that you?" Yang asked as I looked her.

"Who this Silver?" I asked as Yang eyes widened. "You girls are annoying." I stood up before i heard a voice.

"Ash?" everyone turned to see Cinder, Emerald and Mercury all stood there. "Why are you here in sick bay?" Cinder asked as i walked over to her with Neo.

"Someone passed out and they needed attention." I said before over to Cinder and kissed her.

"Who are they?" She asked as i looked at them and what i said break they heart.

"Just some annoying girls who think that i am they lost boyfriend." I said before looking at Cinder and Emerald. "How about we head back to our room and start getting ready for the big 'party'?" I asked only for Emerald to blush up like a storm. Mercury grinned and Cinder just sighed.

"Ash how many time do i have to tell you that i will not share you with anyone." She said with a bit of a red face and I grinned.

"So no threesome?" I asked before Neo jumped on my back. "Hi Onix?" I smiled as Neo pouted. "Come on. You know that i am joking." Neo pouted before looking away and I sighed. "Cinder i am going to take little miss pouting back to our room for some R&R." Cinder nodded.

"Be careful." she said as i walked off waving.

"Whatever you say Cinder." I said as i looked over my shoulder to look at her but my eyes are on the girls behind her. Ruby, Yang and the others look upset, but Blake is watching me with cold eyes. 'She can smell me.' I grinned as i know that something going to happen later to night.

I turn back and Whispered. "Neo, care to let me go for tonight?" I asked as Neo looked at me and nodded. "thanks." We both disappeared in to beacon halls and into the main Student body.

* * *

Later that night on Beacon ballroom balcony.

I decide to hang around Beacon Ballroom and walked up to the main balcony, thanks to my codes i could get into the building with a problem. I looked up at the broking moon before reaching into my pocket and take out a smoke and lit it up. "You know i can smell you right?" I asked as i blow out the smoke from my lungs and smiled. "I can't get passed you?" I looked over my shoulder to find Blake looking at me without her bow and her eyes are sad.

"Silver?" She called to me as i turned around and just grinned. "Your doing well?" she asked as I sighed.

"Blake don't waste my time with small talk." Blake look hurt as i said that. "We both know that now Summer and that woman back the clan don't needed me." I said as Blake looked at the ground.

"You really think that you're not needed?" Blake asked as I nodded. "So then all that talk about you loving us?" I sighed.

"I don't know." I said as i am also confused. "I lived my life without people after the attack from Tai." I turned looked up at the moon. "I lost everything." Blake looked at look at in shock. "You already know my story, so now think?" Blake looked confused. "I spent my life building up that clan on my own because i thought that i was the only once who could." I begin to get pissed. "And now out of no way, Summer alive and my own bitch of a mother too?!" I shouted at Blake who could see my anger. "So yeah, Blake! I don't even know what the fuck love it anymore!"

Blake looked at the ground. "So you're not coming back?" She asked as i shook my head.

"No and it best that you forget all about me and find someone else." I said before throw smoke away and walked pass Blake. "It best of us all that everything that happened between us stay in the past." I said looking at her in the cover of my eye only to see her crying. "If i mean anything then i am sorry." I said as i walked into the building only for Blake to shout.

"THE DANCE IS TOMORROW NIGHT AND IF YOU REALLY DO CARE THEN COME AS SILVER SNOW, WE BE WAITING!" Blake shouted at me as i got half way the stairs.

"The dance?" I begin think and then. "fuck." My hand begin to burn and i could see my marks again. "What?" I panicked. "They should have be gone." I said before covering them up. 'I am not recovering to that fucking clan.' I thought to myself before warping out for the ballroom back to Cinder dorm only to find her siting on her bed in a reading a book.

"Ash?" She called to me as i looked at her before rushing over and hugged her. "Ash what wrong?" She asked as i just held her.

"please just let me have this?" I asked as Cinder wrapped her arm around my body before pulling us both down on her bed. "Cinder?" Cinder looked down at me. "Do you think that you could wipe my mind?" I asked as her eyes widened

"Is that something you want?" She asked as I nodded.

"I just want to forget everything." Cinder pulled me in closers to her chest and strake my hair as i closed my eyes. "I am ready." I said as Cinder nodded.

" _From past of the setting sun and dawn of moonlight. I, Cinder Fall, seal you from life and sleep until death._ " I felt my body growth slept. "Good bye Silver." My mind fell into darkness. 'I am done with this world.'

POV 3th person.

Cinder laid her friend on her bed and she stood up. "It about time, we get this over with." Cinder held out her hand as a bright circle appear under the body and begin to slow turning. " _Awaken Ash fall, oh brother of mine and come back to me."_ Cinder said as the body begin glow a white colour until it slow changed into a dark red colour. " _Take your place by side as my loyal solider and protector."_ and with that the glowing stopped and Cinder her arm until.

"*The sound of someone having a hard time breathing.* where am I?" The boy asked in a panic and looked at Cinder as he sit up and Cinder only smiled.

"It ok, Ash." She said as she placed her hand on his cheek and he begin to calm down. "What the last thing you remember?" She asked as Ash looked at his hands before holding his head.

"I remember?" he closed his eyes. "I was in a fight with a white hair boy." He said as Cinder nodded.

"Silver snow?" she asked as he nodded.

"He was stopping us from finding?" Ash looked at Cinder. "Finding..." he looked lost and Cinder only smiled.

"Don't worry little brother." She patted his head and played with his wolf ears. "All you needed to know that this that boy die by your hands." she said as Ash smiled with happiness. "But now the ready work starts." She said and Ash nodded. "Good, now let your Semblances under-control." She said as Ash looked at his hand and a fire appeared.

Ash smiled before closing his hand into a fist. "Yes dear sister." Ash stood up and got off the bed. "I am ok to get chanced?" Ash asked as Cinder nodded, so Ash stripped down to his boxes and walk over to the wardrobe to find a new outfit. Cinder watched as Ash begin to chance into his new outfit. "Ash you needed to remain hidden for now." Ash looked at Cinder confused. "The people who that boy belong too are looking for his attacker." Ash nodded as he finished pulling on his new clothes. "You almost like like me." Ash smiled as his outfit is a new black combat armoured jumpsuit with black jeans that has twin belts on both side hanging down, a black hoodie that zipped up half way up with a red version of Cinder emblem on the left side on his chest.

"So when do I start?" Ash asked as Cinder walked over to him and placed her hand on his right cheek.

"Soon." she kissed him. "very soon." Cinder smiled as her and Ash clothes glowed an orange colour.

 **And done.**


End file.
